La llegada de los humanos a equestria (temporada 2)
by Filplade
Summary: Una paz poco duradera...un Guerra eterna...nuevos aliados...mas enemigos...mas peligros...mas romance...mas emoción..., humanos y ponys unidos para luchar por Equestria nuevamente ante los nuevos peligros que se les empiezan a plantear... (contando con la colaboración de otro fantastico escritor, nada menos y nada mas que SLAYER66)
1. Chapter 1

LA LLEGADA DE LOS HUMANOS A EQUESTRIA (temporada 2)

Capitulo 1: Un nuevo amanecer

EEEEEEEY MUY BUENAS A TODOS mis queridísimos lectores, aquí os traigo la historia que queríais, me alegra saber que os gusto la primera, eso me anima bastante ^^, muchas gracias…en serio ;) , otra cosa mas, os animo a que veais las historias, del autor *wolderfest* (un saludote te dedico si lees esto ^^), hacedme caso sus historias merecen la pena…solo os digo eso XD, y sin decir nada mas os dejo con el PRIMER cap de mi SEGUNDO fic, DISFRUTAD¡

Twilight no sabia donde estaba, lo veía todo oscuro, camino un poco y a los pocos pasos, escucho un grito de agonía, todo se aclaro, vio un Ponyville destruido y devastado, todo ardia en llamas, Twilight veía aterrada cadáveres de ponys por todos lados, y vio a una columna de humanos disparando contra ponys atados a columnas, Twilight se quedo de piedra al ver estas ejecuciones, noto que cambio de repente de paisaje, ahora se encontraba en la *nada*, todo era blanco, vio a su izquierda una borrosa figura

-¿?: (con voz celestial) puedes remediar esto…esos humanos que has visto son el lado oscuro de tus amigos, los tan conocidos comandantes…-

-Twilight: ¿Qué?-

-¿?: puede tener remedio…-

-Twilight: (corriendo hacia la extraña figura) ¡ESPERA¡-

Twilight se levanto sobresaltada, se encontraba en su cama, vio que Spike la miraba preocupado

-Spike: (voz preocupada) ¿ocurre algo?-

-Twilight: (tranquilizándole) tranquilo…solo fue un sueño…-

-Spike: de acuerdo (mirando por un reloj) ¡VAYA¡-

-Twilight: (extrañada) ¿Qué?-

-Spike: (ruborizado) llego tarde a mi cita con SwettyBelle jejejejejej-

-Twilight: pues corre…y no olvides ponerte guapo-

-Spike: soy un dragon, no puedo peinarme, tengo escamas no pelo como tu y los humanos-

-Twilight: (mirada picara) sabes perfectamente a que me refiero-

-Spike: jejejje-

De repente se escucho toques en la puerta, Spike bajo corriendo a abrirla y se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que era Adrián

-Spike: (emocionado) ¡ADRIÁN, QUE ALEGRIA¡, (curioso) ¿volviste de tu misión?-

-Adrián: jajajja, (abrazandolo) me alegro también de verte amigo y si ya volvimos-

-Twilight: (mas emocionada que Spike xD) ¡Adrián¡-

-Adrián: (recibiendo un fuerte abrazo) jajajja, hola cariño-

-Twilight: (besándolo) ¿Cómo te fue?-

-Adrián: (correspondiendo el beso) no fue fácil, tal y como sospechaba Celestia fue un brote-

-Twilight: ¿entonces han vuelto?-

-Adrián: (mirada preocupada)…aun no lo sabemos…-

-Spike: (extrañado) haber, ¿Qué me perdi?-

Adrián se percarto de que Spike no sabia lo que ocurria, a si que decidio contárselo

-Adrián: veras, hace dos semanas los grifos avisaron a Celestia, de que algo extraño estaba ocurriendo en el bosque everfree, decían que se escuchaban siseos y gritos desgarradores, a si que Celestia decidio convocarnos y mando a la Unidad Pegaso, o sea nosotros jeje, hacia ahí, estuvimos buscando por todos lados, pero lo que dicen los grifos no se ha confirmado, a si que pensamos que puede haber sido una broma-

-Spike: ¿espera, dijiste siseos?-

-Adrián: (extrañado) si, ¿por?-

-Spike: podría ser entonces una serpiente-

-Adrián: negativo, según los grifos esta cosa es bípeda, como mi especie y dicen que tiene una mirada que brilla con tonalidad azul como el mar, entre la maleza-

-Twilight: (pensativa) uuuuum…-

-Spike: (mirando el reloj) ¡VAYA¡, tengo que irme lo siento-

Adrián y Twilight vieron salir a Spike por la puerta

-Adrián: (extrañado) ¿A dónde va?-

-Twilight: tiene una cita con SwettieBelle jijijiji-

-Adrián: veo que entre ellos ya hay tema-

-Twilight: (mirada seductora) bueno…ahora volviendo a nosotros…(pasando su casco suavemente por el costado del humano)…creo que deberías darme una recompensa…-

-Adrián: (sonrojado) eh…Twilight…no creo que sea el momento…-

-Twilight: (susurrándole en la oreja)…me o debes…jijijiji-

-Adrián: AAAARG…de acuerdo jeje-

Adrián y Twilight subieron arriba y se tumbaron el la cama, Twilight se abrió de piernas (bueno o extremidades o como queráis llamarlo XD), Adrián sonrio maliciosamente y empezó a lamer suavemente el cuello de Twilight, provocando que gimiera de placer

-Twilight: (gimiendo) uuuum…ug…-

-Adrián: ¿en serio?-

-Twilight: (mirada picara) llevamos mucho tiempo sin hacerlo…¿tu que crees? Jajajja-

-Adrián: te ponía a prueba jeje-

Adrián siguió lamiendo y bajo hasta estar justo encima de la flor de Twilight , esta empezó a gemir de placer mas fuerte, Adrián decidio hacerlo rápido, a si que empezó a meter los dedos en la flor de su amada, esta gemia y gemia sin parar

-Twilight: siiiii, sigue, esos dedos si son útiles-

-Adrián: jajajaja, tienen muchas utilidades-

Adrián empezó a besar a Twilight, sus lenguas jugaban en la boca del otro…

De repente se vieron interrumpidos cuando vieron que alguien llamaba a la puerta

-Twilight: (apenada) joooo…ahora que empezaba a divertirme-

-Adrián: jajaja, (besándola) ya otro dia-

Adrián bajo las escaleras y al abrir la puerta vio sorprendido que se trataba de Applejack, esta le dio un fuerte abrazo

-AppleJack: (abrazandolo) ¿Qué tal vaquero?-

-Adrián: (axfiandose) bien…bien…pero afloja…porfi…-

-Applejack: ups, jeje, perdona-

-Adrián: jeje, tranquila estoy aconstumbrado-

-AppleBoom: hermana, ¿estas ahí?-

-AppleJack: si hermana, esta aquí-

-AppleBoom: (animada) hola, ¿Qué tal?

Adrián vio sorprendido que AppleBoom ya no era de la misma estatura de hace dos meses, estaba mas alta y tenia en vez de su característico lazo, tenia un sombrero vaquero de tonalidad roja (como las manzanas XD)

-Adrián: vaya…que estiron has pegado-

-AppleBoom: la magia de comer tantas manzanas-

-Adrián: jajajaj, cierto estas incluso mas guapa que antes y permíteme decirte que ese sombrero te queda genial-

-AppleBoom: (sonrojada) gracias, (sacando un paquete de su forja) te hemos hecho esto para ti, comoo bienvenida-

-AppleJack: miente, lo ha hecho ella solita jeje-

-AppleBoom: ya pero tu me trajiste los ingredientes-

-Adrián: jajaj, ¿y de que se trata?-

AppleBoom le dio el paquete a Adrián, que lo abrió y vio con la *la boca echa agua de que era un delicioso pastel de manzana)

-Adrián: joe, ahora me arrepiento de haberme comido ese bocadillo, jajjaa-

-Twilight: (oliéndolo) uuuum…huele genial-

-AppleJack: para celebrar vuestra vuelta-

-Adrián: muchas gracias-

-AppleBoom: (mirada agradable) no hay de que-

-AppleJack: es un obsequio de parte de la familia Apple, disfrutadlo-

-Twilight: ¿os vais?-

-AppleBoom: tenemos que ayudar a Fax con un cargamento-

-AppleJack: será muy fuerte, pero vi antes de irme como se le hinchaba la cara del esfuerzo jajajaja-

-Adrián: pues id entonces y gracias-

AppleJack y AppleBoom se marcharon de vuelta a la granja

-AppleBoom: (pensativa)…-

-AppleJack: (extrañada) ¿ocurre algo, hermanita?-

-AppleBoom: a veces…pienso…en si tendre un amor como los humanos-

-AppleJack: jajajja, no te preocupes encontraras a alguien y si no es humano no pasa nada, pillina-

-AppleBoom: (sonrojada) es que siempre que veo a un humano, están ayudando o haciendo algo bueno por nuestra especie-

-AppleJack: jajaja, estos humanos son asi por naturaleza y eso es muy bueno y también es algo que les diferencia de los humanos de hace milenios-

-AppleBoom: cierto, siempre me han fascinado los humanos y siempre quise conocerlos, lei mucho sobre ellos, son una especie inteligente, que han avanzado a puntos inalcanzables de la tecnología para nuestra especie en incluso han dominado todo un planeta, eliminando a todo ser dominante de el-

-AppleJack: ya, pero los humanos también tienen su lado oscuro y espeor que estos no-

-AppleBoom:…como su general…-

-AppleJack: si, pero procura no nombrarlo delante de uno de ellos, les molesta oir el nombre de un traidor-

-AppleBoom: cierto perdón-

-AppleJack: jajajaj-

Las dos hermanas llegaron a la granja y no pudieron evitar reírse cuando Fax salio todo rojo del esfuerzo del almacen

-Fax: ¿Qué?-

-AppleJack: jjajjaja, estas todo rojo cariño-

-Fax: hombre tuve que llevar varios barriles de zumo de manzana que pesaban por lo menos 2 toneladas-

-AppleJack: anda descansa tanquecito-

Mientras en la plaza de ponyville…

Spike estaba conversando al lado de la fuente con SwettieBelle, se veía perfectamente que se divertían y disfrutaban mucho el uno del otro

-SwettieBelle: jjajaja, ¿en serio, fue tan tonto como para darse contra la piedra?-

-Spike: hombre, no tuvo mas remedio ese liquido resbalaba mucho jajajja, lo mejor de todo es que sono el golpe a hueco-

-SwettieBelle: jajaja, no creo, los humanos tienen un gran cerebro-

-Spike: que si, hazme caso, sono a hueco-

-SwetieBelle: (mirando el reloj) vaya…-

-Spike: (preocupado) ¿Qué pasa?-

-SwettieBelle: me tengo que ir ya-

-Spike: jo…-

SwettieBelle: (dándole un beso en la mejilla a Spike) me lo he pasado bien, espero que podamos repetirle, adiós-

-Spike: (llevándose la garra a la mejilla)…adiós…-

Spike volvió a casa, saltando alegremente, al entrar pudo oler algo delicioso

-Spike: (olisqueando el aire) uuum…¿tarta?-

-Adrián: (saliendo de las sombras) exacto-

Spike pego un grito del susto que se llevo

-Adrián: jajajjaa-

-Spike: (enfurecido) ¡CASI ME DAS UN INFARTO¡-

-Adrián: jajaja, venga venga, que no ha sido para tanto-

-Spike: GRRRR-

-Adrián: venga entra jajaja, que te espera una deliciosa tarta echa por los Apple-

-Spike: de acuerdo, pero no me asustes mas-

-Adrián: de acuerdo, te lo prometo-

Spike y Adrián entraron y junto a Twilight disfrutaron de una apetitosa tarta de manzana

BUUUUUENOOO con este cap extrenamos este emocionante fic, espero que dejéis vuestros reviews y no os preocupéis que el siguiente cap los subiré mañana, hasta entonces CHAOOO IAAAAAO ^^


	2. Chapter 2

LA LLEGADA DE LOS HUMANOS A EQUESTRIA (TEMPORADA 2)

Capitulo 2: Una gran sorpresa

Buenas a todos, tal y como os dije aquí os traigo el 2 cap de mi 2 fic xD, hay gente que me ha preguntado quienes son esos bípedos, tranquilos que vuestras preguntas se responderán con el tiempo jeje, y sin decir nada mas ¡DISFRUTAD¡

Francisco y Raimbow se encontraban junto con Scoottalo en un parque, jugando con un balón, Francisco demostraba gran habilidad con el balón haciendo pequeñas piruetas con el

-Raimbow Dash: (impresionada) ¿y como llamais a este deporte?-

-Francisco: (pasándole el balón a Scoottalo) se llama futbol-

-Scoottalo: (tratando de controlar el balón) esta guay, pero es un deporte adaptado para los humanos-

-Francisco: jajajaj, lo ideamos nosotros-

-Raimbow Dash: yo soy mas de velocidad que de control jeje-

-Francisco: lo se, pero me gusta que pruebes cosas nuevas-

-Scoottalo: (tirando el balón contra Francisco) ¡ATRAPALA¡-

Francisco demostrando gran habilidad, se lanzo en el aire y con sus piernas atrapo el balón, cayendo al suelo sin apoyo y pegándose un buen morrazo

-Francisco: (dolorido)…ay…-

Raimbow y Scoottalo no pudieron evitar reírse, Francisco se levanto y vieron apenadas que tenia la nariz sangrando

-Francisco: neej…ejto tene…arregloj-

Raimbow y Scoottalo volvieron a reírse al oir al humano

-Raimbow: jajajja, no sabia que lo humanos podíais cambiar a una voz tan graciosa-

-Francisco: ej la que ponemoj cuando tenemoj la narij rota jeje-

-Scoottalo: jeje, será mejor que vayas al hospital eso no se curara sin ayuda-

Se sorprendieron cuando Francisco agarro su nariz y con un rápido movimiento produjera un fuerte crujido, vieron mas sorprendidas aun que el humano había arreglado su nariz

-Francisco: jajaja, hay muchas cosas que no conocéis de los humanos-

-Scoottalo: (tragando saliva) *glup*…impresionante…-

-Todos: jajajja-

Mientras en la base principal del S.F

Adrián se encontraba en la sala de investigación junto con el científico-jefe, Ronal, un hombre de piel negra y calvo, mas o menos de la misma altura que Adrián

-Adrián: de acuerdo, ¿entonces este arma puede tener una cadencia mayor que las demás?-

-Ronal: (afirmando con la cabeza) exacto, y mucha mas potencia de disparo-

-Adrián: de acuerdo, pero no quiero que la pongan a prueba hasta que el capitán lo confirme, ¿entendido?-

-Ronal: si señor-

Adrián se dirigió hacia la puerta y volvió hacia su despacho, tenia que aclarar algunas cosas

-Adrián: (abriendo un cajón con varias fotos) bien, ahora veamos que puedes ser-

En las fotos aparecían los ojos descritos por los grifos, Adrián con una cámara especial, trataba de hacer la foto mas visible y pudo distinguir lo que parecía el casco de un pony

-Adrián: vale, amigo con que esa es tu extremidad, interesante-

Adrián trato de recordar cuando estaban en ese momento

*Flashback*

Adrián estaba apuntando con su arma (M9) hacia unos arbustos donde se escuchaban unos siseos

*SSSSSSSSSSHHHH*

Adrián vio un brillo en esos arbustos, unos ojos azules, los dos seres se quedaron mirandose el uno al otro por un tiempo, Adrián aprovecho y saco una rápida foto, al salir el flash de la cámara la criatura salio corriendo, Adrián vio como un soldado disparaba su fusil de asalto (AK-12) en vano contra la criatura, esta logro escapar, pero dejo lo que parecía una escama

-Adrián: volvamos a la base-

-Soldado del S.F: si señor-

*Fin del Flashback*

Adrián saco de otro cajón esa escama que dejo la criatura, esta empezó a brillar en una tonalidad verde oscura, Adrián se extraño y vio que la escama reaccionaba al tacto, este paso su dedo dos veces mas por la escama y cada vez se tonalizaba de un color mas fuerte, Adrián se vio interrumpido al ver por la ventana una especie de cola escamosa, este saco su pistola (Kal-7milimetros) y apunto hacia la ventana, pero todo fue rápido vio esos mismos ojos pasar a una gran velocidad y alejarse en la lejanía

-Adrián: (pensando) por fin te atreviste a dejar tu guarida, llego la hora de darte caza-

-Celestia: dudo que quieras hacerlo-

(recordad que Celestia puede saber lo que piensan los humanos)

Adrián se sobresalto al oir la voz de la soberana de los ponys

-Adrián: (con el corazón a 1000 por hora)…¿Cómo entraste?-

-Celestia: sabes que puedo teletransportarme a cualquier sitio-

-Adrián: (recuperando la compostura) ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-Celestia: note una fuerza oscura y procedia de aquí-

-Adrián: pues ya se ha ido, llegaste tarde-

-Celestia: (mirada seria) no, pero tu si la has visto, ¿me equivoco?-

-Adrián: no, no la pude distinguir bien, pero por lo que he descubierto esta criatura tiene una *armadura* echa de escamas y parece un reptil bípedo, pero no lo he confirmado aun-

-Celestia: bueno no pasa nada, vine también para decirte que mi querida alumna tiene algo que decirte-

Adrián vio como Twilight entraba por la puerta y se sorprendio al ver con ella a una joven potrilla alicornio

-Adrián: (señalando a la potrilla) ¿Quién es esa monada?-

-Twilight: su nombre es Nyx-

-Nyx: (lanzándose hacia Adrián) hola, papi-

Adrián se quedo con los ojos como platos al oir *papi*

-Adrián: (sorprendido) ¿papi?-

-Twilight: (mirada ilusionada) es tu hija-

-Adrián: ¿¡MI HIJA¡?-

-Celestia: es una potrilla huérfana que se encontró Twilight tirada en la calle-

-Adrián: pero…¿Cómo que soy su padre?-

-Twilight: Nyx estaba llorando en mitad de la calle y se la lleve a Celestia, porque me parecio muy extraño que sea alicornio-

-Celestia: (afirmando con la cabeza) y tras hablar un rato decidi que la adoptarais, ya que sois pareja y necesito que este bien protegida hasta que sepa quien es en realidad-

-Adrián: (mirando a Nyx) entonces…¿la has adoptado?-

-Twilight: bueno… aun no, quiero saber si quieres tenerla como hija-

Adrián miro a la pequeña potrilla y vio de forma cariñosa como la potra le abrazaba fuertemente

-Adrián: (mirada decidida) si no tiene padres, lo seremos nosotros-

Twilight miro a Adrián con una sonrisa muy agradable y Nyx grito de alegría y empezó a revolotear por la habitación diciendo…

-Nyx: ¡TENGO PAIS, TENGO PAPIS…¡, (mirando a sus padres) mami, ¿Por qué papi es distinto a ti?-

-Twilight: (entre risitas) porque es un humano-

Nyx esbozo una sonrisa mas grande aun y también empezó a decir a la vez…

-Nyx: ¡MI PAPI ES UN HUMANO, MI PAPI ES UN HUMANO…¡-

-Adrián: jajaja, acabo de conocerla y ya le tengo mucho cariño-

Nyx dejo de volar y abrazo nuevamente a su nuevo padre, Adrián, este le correspondio el abrazo también, Nyx no pudo evitar mirar las extrañas extremidades de su padre

-Nyx: papa, ¿Qué cascos mas raros tienes?-

-Adrián: jajaja, es que no son cascos, (moviendo de forma cómica sus manos) esto se llama manos-

-Nyx: ¿manos?-

-Adrián: si manos y permíteme presentarte a los dedos, este es *gordito* (imitando una voz chillona) hola, encantado de conocerte-

-Nyx: jajjajja, encantada de conocerte *gordito*-

Mientras Adrián distraía a Nyx, Twilight miro a Celestia con mirada ilusionada, esta afirmo con la cabeza…

-Celestia: elegiste bien, será un buen padre-

-Twilight: (mirando como Adrián elevaba a Nyx en sus brazos) y también es un humano puro de corazón-

-Celestia: confío en vosotros para que la protejáis, ya que es desde ahora vuestra hija-

Nyx se acerco lentamente a Celestia…

-Nyx: (mirada alegre) muchas gracias tia Celestia-

-Adrián: ajajajja, ya eres su tia oficialmente Celestia-

-Celestia: (entre risas) jajajja, ya soy una mas de la familia-

Nyx abrazo a Celestia y volvió galopando alegremente hacia sus nuevos padres adoptivos

-Celestia: me tengo que ir ya, tengo que atender importantes asuntos-

-Twilight: adiós y gracias-

-Adrián: (haciendo un saludo militar) honor y gloria a equestria y a la humanidad-

-Celestia: (devolviéndole el saludo) honor y gloria a equestria y a la humanidad-

Celestia volvió a su palacio, dejando a la nueva familia a solas

-Nyx: (animada) ¿¡podemos jugar a algo?¡-

-Adrián: jajajaj, claro Nyx, ¿a que quieres jugar?-

-Nyx: al escondite-

-Twilight: de acuerdo tu te la quedas Adrián-

Nyx y Twilight desaparecieron de la habitación dejando una gran humareda tras ellas, Adrián se quedo con la palabra en la boca y con un mirada de *¿Qué ha pasado aquí?*

-Adrián: jeje, se ve que ya lo tenían planeado, pues bien ¡HA BUSCARLAS¡-

Adrián se paso casi toda la tarde buscando a las chicas, pero no las encontró tras un largo rato, Twilight había echo un hechizo de invisibilidad que las camuflaron a ella y a Nyx, Adrián las descubrió cuando noto un repentino pinchazo en el culo, que hizo que se estrellase contra una pared

…Mientras en un lugar apartado…

Lira se encontraba atada a una silla y tenia una mordaza en la boca, se aterro cuando vio una horrible criatura escamosa salir de las sombras

-¿?: (empuñando un cuchillo) ahora me lo vas a contar todo sobre los humanos, o si no lamentaras haber nacido-

Lira empezó a llorar, pero solo le sirvió para que esa cosa le diese un tajo cortándole un pequeño trozo de su crin, Lira miro aterrada lo que podía ser su final

...mientras en Canterlot…

Luna estaba asomada al balcón observando maravillada como dos humanos ayudaban a un pony anciano a llegar a su casa, Luna admiraba a los humanos por todas las cosas que estaban haciendo, pero lo que ella no entendia era porque su hermana seguía insistiendo en que no les cogiera mucho cariño, ella no le dio importancia a ese comentario de su hermana, pero ahora que lo pensaba mas detenidamente se empezó a extrañar, por lo que decidio ir a la biblioteca del palacio y buscar algo sobre los humanos que ella no supiese, tras un rato de búsqueda encontró un libro que le llamo la atención, se llamaba asi *los humanos, la especie iinteligente*, Luna empezó a hojear el libro y descubrió cosas que hizo que se fascinase mas por esa especie

*Los humanos son seres bípedos, provistos de dos extremidades a las que dominan brazos, estas extremidades terminan en una curiosa estructura ósea que se ramifica en dedos, los dedos son pequeñas extremidades parecidas a las garras de los dragones, los humanos las utilizan para tareas que nosotros no podemos hacer sin la boca o la magia, cosas como coger objetos, el cerebro de los humanos es considerado el mas inteligente hasta el momento, gracias a esto los humanos han logrado avanzar tecnológicamente hasta periodos que nosotros desconocemos, los humanos de ahora han desarrollado en su organismo una estructura ósea mucho mas resistente, que les protege de fuertes golpes y de altas temperaturas…*

-Luna: (pensativa) por eso el aceite hirviendo no les afecto-

Luna decidio pasar unas cuantas hojas y descubrió mas cosas sobre el mundo de los humanos

*…los humanos viven en un planeta al que denominan Tierra, son considerados la especie dominante de este mundo, debido a que su inteligencia les ha permitido propagarse por todo el planeta acabando con todo ser que se pusiera en su camino, los humanos son considerados seres peligrosos, debido a que son por naturaleza belicos y con ansias de poder, si no se les educa bien, se convirtirian en bestias de guerra…*

Esto preocupo a Luna y por eso entendio que porque Celestia no se encariño tanto con ellos, pero Luna a pesar de esto seguía convencida que los humanos no eran tan peligrosos

-Luna: (pensando) al menos estos no-

Luna decidio que ya había leído bastante y mirando que ya era muy tarde decidio que ya era hora de dormir

Era ya muy tarde y mañana seria un nuevo dia donde humanos y ponys se despertarían animados y alegres, desconeciendo el peligro que se acerca a sus vidas…

BUEEEENO no se si os habréis fijado pero este cap ha sido MUUUUUUUUU larguete xD, es que me aburria y decidi escribir un *poquito* mas jeje, bueno también os habréis dado cuenta que no he dejado las continuaciones, debido a que he decidido retomarlas en el siguiente cap, y os estaréis preguntando ¿entonces que votamos fili? (ok no XD), pues esta vez quiero que dejéis en los reviews basándoos en los datos que doy en este cap, como creeis que es la criatura misteriosa, quien acierte puede (si quiere) hacer participar a su OC en la historia (AVISO no aparecera en todos los caps pero si en alguno), a si que animo que seguro que acertaras y si no aciertas pues no pasa nada, habrá mas oportunidades mas adelante, bueno hasta entonces me despido con una gran abrazo y nos vemos en el siguiente cap ;) CHAOOO IAOOOO XD


	3. Chapter 3

LA LLEGADA DE LOS HUMANOS A EQUESTRIA

Capitulo 3: Primer contacto

Muy buenas a todos espero que os este gustando el fic, me es un honor decir que los ganadores de el *concurso* son *XXXGHOSTXXX123* y *Slayer* (por su participación, una cosa si lees esto *Slayer* necesito que me digas como es tu OC y esas cosas, porque no puedo inventarmelo maquina xD), sin aburriros mas aquí os dejo con el cap

AppleJack estaba en un callejón cortado por un muro, (que no había salida xD), vio como las tropas humanas se acercaban, pero pudo dislumbrar que la placa que llevaban no correspondia a la del S.F, solo pudo ver que empezaba por M la primera letra,de repente recibió un golpe fuerte y…, AppleJack se despertó sobresaltada, se sento en su cama y intento recapacitar sobre lo que había soñado

-AppleJack: (pensativa)…no eran los del S.F…seguro que no eran ellos…-

-BicMac: ¡AppleJack, ven rápido¡-

AppleJack se levanto rápido y se puso su sombrero y corrió hacia afuera

-AppleJack: (a su hermano) ¿Qué pasa?-

-AppleBoom: (asusatada) es Fax, esta peleándose con unos gamberros que trataban de robarnos-

-AppleJack: ¡vamos¡-

AppleJack logro ver como Fax peleaba contra 4 ponys enmascarados, uno de ellos era un unicornio y portaba un cuchillo de carnicero, este trataba de cortarle el cuello al humano, pero Fax le solto un puñetazo haciendo que cayese al suelo, uno de sus compañeros cogio el cuchillo y se lo clavo al humano por la espalda, por suerte para este tenia puesto el chaleco de protección

-Fax: ¡AG¡, (cogiendo la radio y comunicándose con ella),¡A TODAS LA UNIDADES DISPONIBLES, NECESITO REFUERZOS EN EL SECTOR 4 BARRA HALCON, ES UN CODIGO 2¡

-Cabo: (por la radio) recibido comandante Fax, enviamos un vehiculo con unidades antidisturbios listas para el combate-

En ponyville las tropas humanas estaban alertadas y rápidamente fueron a coger el material antidisturbios, ya se encontraban saliendo los todoterrenos del S.F, pero de repente algo salto en el techo de uno de los vehículos, una garra atravesó el techo lanzando al conductor contra una tienda, inmediatamente los demás salieron de los vehículos y vieron horrorizados que se trataba de la ciratura bípeda de la que hablaban los grifos, pero esta no era escamosa y los ojos le brillaban en una agresiva tonalidad roja, no azul.

-Teniente del S.F: (preparando su arma) ¡REDUCIDLA Y QUE ALGUIEN INFORME AL COMANDANTE-JEFE¡-

-Soldado del S.F: ¡SEÑOR SI SEÑOR¡-

La tropa humana arremetio contra la criatura pero esta no se inmuto, dio un potente rugido, esto hizo que todos los presentes tuvieran que taparse los oídos, la bestia ataco y partio por la mitad a un pobre pony que estaba tratando de huir, los humanos al ver esto miraron con rabia a la criatura

-Teniente del S.F: (desenfundando su cuchillo) ¡PUEDES ATACARNOS A NOSOTROS, PERO NO SE TE OCURRA TOCAR A UN PONY BESTIA ASQUEROSA¡-

-Comando del S.F: ¡PAGARAS LA VIDA DE ESE INOCENTE PONY¡-

Los humanos cargaron y con sus cuchillos empezaron a realizar estocadas potentes, la criatura bloqueaba fácilmente los continuos ataques de la tropa humana, este empezó a brillar y provoco una pequeña onda que tiro al suelo a la tropa, los humanos se levantaron rápidamente y aun con la misma rabia empezaron a disparar sin piedad alguna contra la criatura, esta no se inmutaba, el teniente se dio cuenta de que sus armas no le afectaban

-Teniente del S.F: (por la radio) ¡ENVIEN TANQUES MATSU A LA POSICIÓN 4.3.2¡-

-Soldado del S.F: (por la radio) recibido, enviamos 4 tanques Matsu a sus posiciones-

Los tanques Matsu son la gloria de la tecnología del S.F, son Tanques de tamaño mediano, se mueven rápido y vienen provistos de un doble cañon, 4 torretas lanzagranadas y 8 ametralladoras de munición perforante, estas bestias de guerra tienen un blindaje que les protege de fuertes explosiones y golpes, además cuenta con el apoyo de un copiloto que dirige una ametralladora rotatoria en la parte trasera que contiene munición explosiva y tiene acoplado un pqueño lanzacohetes de acción doble, por un lado dispara un misil normal y por otro una ojiva (misil de área)

Las alarmas empezaron a sonar por todo Ponyville, los ponys vieron como 4 elegantes blindados del S.F salían de la base, encima de uno de ellos se encontraba Fli, este portaba un ametralladora ligera (Ameli)

-Fli: ¡UUUUUUHUUUU¡ dale caña-

-Piloto: ¡VAMOOOOOOS¡-

-Piloto 2: ¿listo para caldear el ambiente señor?-

-Fli: no estuve mas listo nunca, jejeje-

-Soldado del S.F: esa cosa va a pillar-

-Copiloto: ¡ATENTOS¡-

En nada habían llegado hacia donde se encontraba el asalto, Fli empezó a disparar y varios *matones* del S.F (unidades provistas con la mejor equipación pesada del S.F, llevan una preciosa ametralladora CHAIN SAW equipada con munición perforante) salieron de las cabinas de los blindados, estos empezaron a disparar a la criatura, los tanques Matsu dirigieron sus espectaculares cañones contra la criatura, y dispararon, miles de explosiones y disparos se escuchaban, las noticias llegaron a los oídos de Celestia esta salio corriendo de sus aposentos y hizo llamar a su nuevo capitán Lightning Ghost, (un pony pegaso de color verde al igual que su crin y su cola, propiedad de XXXGHOSTXXX123 xD)

Lightning se acerco corriendo a Celestia

-Celestia: (mirada seria) te hice llamar para informarte de que vas a partir a tu primera misión y portaras la armadura que en su dia pertenecio a Shining Armor, espero que hagas honor a su nombre y que su sabiduría te la pase a ti-

-Luna: (decidida) según nos han informado una extraña criatura ha aparecido sin avisar, las tropas humanas, han tratado de frenarlo, pero sus esfuerzos están siendo en vano, iras con una tropa lista para el combate y le tenderas una pequeña emboscada desde el aire-

-Lightning: (haciendo un saludo militar) honor y gloria a Equestria y a la humanidad-

-Celestia: (nerviosa) ¡VAMOS PARTE¡-

-Luna: anda con cuidado joven guerrero-

-Lightning: (mirada decidida) todo sea por engrandecer a Equestria-

Lightning salio galopando de la sala y reunio a sus hombres, se puso la armadura y blandio la afilada espada que pertenecio a Shining

-Lightning: (pensando) hare honor a tu nombre, amigo mio…, (mirando a la tropa) ¡VAMOS¡-

…mientras en Ponyville…

La criatura había destrozado dos tanques Matsu y había acabado con varias unidades de los humanos, los humanos aun asi mantenían las posiciones, Fli trataba de buscar un punto débil en la criatura, pero parecía estar blindada por todos lados, entonces decidio informar de la situación a su amigo Adrián

Adrián estaba tranquilamente tumbado viendo como su hija Nyx se divertia en el agua, Twilight miraba atenta de que no se ahogara, Adrián iba a levantarse pero se vio interrumpido cuando noto una vibración en su bolsillo

-Adrián: (por la radio) al habla Adrián-

-Fli: (desesperado) ¡NECESITAMOS REFUERZOS, ESA COSA ESTA MASACRANDO A MIS UNIDADES, AVISA A LOS DEMAS, DA LA ALARMA¡-

-Adrián: (levantándose) ¡VOY DE INMEDIATO¡-

-Twilight: (extrañada) ¿Qué ocurre?-

-Adrián: (serio) están atacando Ponyville, esa cosa…-

-Twilight: tengo que avisar a las demás-

-Adrián: ¡NO¡, esta vez quiero que os mantengáis al margen, esa cosa por lo que parece es muy peligrosa y mas fuerte incluso que los elementos de la armonía, a si que porfavor cuida de Nyx-

-Twilight: pero…-

-Adrián: (cogiéndole del casco) porfavor…-

-Twilight: de acuedo…pero ten cuidado…-

-Adrián: gracias…y no te preocupes estare bien…-

Adrián salio corriendo

-Nyx: mami, ¿adonde va papi?-

-Twilight: (mirada ilusionada) a hacer gloriosa a la humanidad-

-Nyx: (con cara de WTF) ¿en?-

Adrián se había equipado y ya estaba yendo en un buggie junto con su hermano y Lanch, llegaron a la plaza y observaron preocupados como los tanques Matsu que quedaban abria fuego contra la criatura, también vieron que el numero de *matones* se había reducido a 4, Fli se acerco a ellos

-Fli: ¡POR FIN, VAMOS RAPIDO¡-

-Adrián: ¡VAMOS¡-

Los comandantes cogieron sus armas y empezaron a abrir fuego, Fli se subio encima de la criatura, mientras sus amigos le ofrecían apoyo desde abajo, Fli escalo rápidamente a la enorme criatura, llego a su cuello sin que esta se diese cuenta, y con todos los animos del mundo empezó a descargar los cargadores en la cabeza de la criatura, los humanos miraron al cielo como una tropa de Pegasos de elite empezaban a llover del cielo, estos hicieron brillar sus lanzas y espadas, empezaron a dar diestros cortes contra la criatura, los humanos les dirigieron una gran sonrisa, estos y estos se la devolvieron, Los humanos mas animados que nunca empezaron a acercarse a la criatura, los pegasos penetraban lentamente la *armadura* de la bestia, Fli vio como un pony de color verde, que portaba la armadura de capitán atravesaba la garra de esa bestia, este le dirigio una sonrisa al humano, este le aplaudio y le dirigio una amistosa sonrisa

-Fli: (levantando el pulgar) luego, tienes que decirme quien eres, pegaso-

-Lightning: de acuerdo, humano, pero luego-

Lightning esquivo un ataque de la bestia este giro en el aire y lanzo su lanza contra el ojo de la bestia, esta se tambaleo del dolor, pero apenas le afecto, Adrián, salto a la pierna de la bestia y empezó a dispararle a su rodilla, esta cayo al suelo de rodillas, Lightning vio aquí su oportunidad

-Lightning: ¡MANIOBRA ALA TENAZ¡-

Los pegasos sonrieron maliciosamente y empezaron junto a su capitán a dar rapidas vueltas en el cuello del monstruo, Adrián comprendio lo que iban a hacer

-Adrián: (sonriendo) ¡MANIOBRA BOCA DE LOBO¡-

Los humanos obedecieron al instante, armados con lanzacohetes y lanzagranadas y esta vez contando con el apoyo de los tanques Matsu empezaron a disparar

-Francisco: ¡CONCENTRAD EL FUEGO EN SUS RODILLAS¡-

Los humanos dispararon sin piedad contra las rodillas de la bestia, mientras los pegasos empezaron blandieron sus espadas y las pusieron en horizontal y empezaron a cortar el cuello como si fuera una sierra, los pegasos empezaron a girar rápidamente y mientras la criatura gritaba de desesperación, todos veian como su cuello empezaba a quebrarse y también sus rodillas

-Teniente del S.F: ¡PERO MUERETE YAAAAAA¡-

-Guardia solar: jajaja, tranquilo, es mejor que dure asi nos divertiremos mas-

-Lanch: cierto, jajajja-

De repente los pegasos se separaron del cuello…

-Lightning: ¡CUELLO VAAAA¡-

El cuello cayo al suelo, las rodillas se quebraron y cuando todos estaban en el suelo, empezó a salir mucha sangre, rápidamente se forma una ola de sangre que se dirigía contra nuestros héroes

-Adrián: (mirando la ola) que pena no haber traido bañador-

-Fli: (concordando con el) eyuup-

-Francisco: hombre, estuvo bien mientras duro, jeje-

La ola arrastro a nuestros héroes hacia Sweetpolacres…

Spike y Sweetiebelle estaban sentados en un banco, Spike estaba rojo y SweetieBelle también

-Sweetiebelle: (rojísima) y…¿Qué quería decirme?-

-Spike: veras…yo…-

Spike y SweetieBelle miraron con ojos como platos la gran ola y vieron como Adrián los saludaba haciendo surf encima de un escudo de los pegasos

-Adrián: ¡HOLA CHICOS¡-

-Spike: odio…los…lunes…-

La ola arrastro a la parejita pero Fli y Fax los cogieron y les montaron junto a ellos en los escudos

-Fli: ¡YUJUUUUU¡-

-Francisco: ¡YIJAAAAAA¡-

-Adrián: jajajaj, ¡ESTO ES VIDA¡-

-Lightning: ¡SIIIIII, YUJUUUU¡-

-Spike: ¡MAMIIIIIIIIIII¡-

-SweetieBelle: ¡AAAAAAAAAH¡-

La ola estaba llegando a la tienda de Rarity, estaba había abierto la puerta, preparada para lucir su nuevo peinado

-Rarity: jiji, seguro que con esto pondré tieso a Fli-

-Fli:¡EEEEEEEY, RARITYYY CARIÑOOO¡-

-Rarity: (girándose) hombre, Fli, queri…(ojos como platos) ¡AAAAAAAAH¡-

La ola arrastro a Rarity y una vez pasada Rarity estaba dentro de su tienda con todaomanchado de sangre

-Rarity: ¡FLIIIIIIIIII¡-

-Fli: no se porque pero creo que esta cabreada-

-Adrián: (tratando de mantener el equilibrio) ¿no me digas?, jajjaja-

-Fli: jajja,¿por cierto como te llamas pegaso?-

-Lightning: mi nombre es Lightning, un placer conocerte Fli-

-Fli: el placer es mio-

-Francisco: chicos la ola se acaba aquí-

-Adrián: esto va a doler, jeje-

Fax estaba terminando junto con BigMac y AppleJack y AppleBoom con los gamberros

-Fax: jeje, creo que aprendieron-

-BigMac: eyuuup-

-Applejack: creo que…-

Se vio interrumpida cuando una impresionante ola paso a su lado, estrellándose contra el campo de manzanos

Todos los presentes se quedaron con ojos como platos

-Fax: (con expresión de WTF)…um…-

-BigMac: (con los ojos como platos) e…yup…-

-AppleJack:…-

-AppleBoom: hermana, las manzanas-

-AppleJack: ¡MIS MANZANAAAAAS¡-

(Filplade: eh, a mi no me mires, xD, que estoy igual que tu)

Bueno se pude decir que el dia acabo con una AppleJack cabreada, todos tuvieron que ayudarla a limpiarlo todo, los servicios de limpieza de los ponys empezaron a limpiar Ponyville junto con la ayuda de los humanos, todos estaban felices por sorprendente que sonase, los comandantes habían conocido a un nuevo amigo y habían eliminado una amenaza de Equestria, pero ahora la pregunta que rondaba la cabeza de nuestros héroes era, ¿Qué era y que quería? Y ¿de donde venia?...

Bueeeeno aquí acaba un emocionante capitulo xD, espero que os haya gustado y desde aquí le doi un gran abrazo a *XXXGHOSTXXX123* que se lo merece y también a *Slayer* (que tiene aun que decirme como es su OC xD), bueno mañana subire otro cap y antes de acabar por hoy quiero deciros que voy a sacar otra de las historias, la segunda que salio mas votada que fue *un extraño en Ponyville*, ¿Por qué voy a escribir dos historias a la vez?, porque yo ya estoy en vacaciones de verano y bueno…xD ¿Por qué no? Jajaja, mañana os entregare el primer cap de este fic y el siguiente de este, aunque no se si lo lograre, ¿lo lograre? Jajaja, quedaos conmigo y averiguadlo, se despide Fili, CHAOOO IAAAAOOO


	4. Chapter 4

LA LLEGADA DE LOS HUMANOS A EQUESTRIA (T2)

Capitulo 4: Una amenaza nueva

EEEEEY MUY BUENAS A TODOS MIS QUERIDISIMOS AMIGOS\COLEGAS\etc…xD, aquí vengo mas animado que nunca, ¿Por qué?, porque he tomado café hasta reventar y toi muy activo xD (es broma), en realidad es por los emocionantes reviews que me dejasteis eso a sido el *café* jeje, bueno mejor paro que me enrollo jajjaja, un besazo y nos vemos al final del cap, ¡DISFRUTAD¡

Rarity estaba en su tienda, era de noche, iba a subir las escaleras, pero se escucho una fuerte explosión, varios comandos humanos habían irrumpido en la tienda

-¿?: ¡ACRIBILLADLA¡-

Esos extraños humanos abrieron fuego contra Rarity, esta se escondio detrás de una mesa, pero de repente todo se volvió negro, se escucho una risa tenebrosa y una voz

-¿?: ajjajaj, estúpido comandante, no pudiste salvarla, ¡AHORA MUERE¡-

-Fli: ¡NOOOOO¡-

Rarity se despertó sobresaltada, no se podía creer lo que había escuchado, pero recordó que solo fue una pesadilla, sintió el tierno abrazo de Fli, Rarity se dio la vuelta y vio con ternura como Fli dormia plácidamente

-Rarity: (pensando) debo intentar volver a dormirme, mañana tengo que preparar el pedido de la señora Cake…-

Rarity cerro los ojos y se durmió al instante

Los pajaros ya gorjeaban, humanos y ponys se levantaron animados, los humanos volvieron a retomar sus puestos de vigilancia y los ponys también volvieron a sus trabajos, era un dia animado, las yeguas lanzaban guiños a las patrullas de humanos, los pobres se incomodaban bastante y apartaban la vista hacia otro lado, Scootaloo estaba buscando a un humano en concreto, esta se acerco a una patrulla que pasaba por ahí cerca

-Scootaloo: perdonad…¿podeis atenderme un momento?-

-Soldado del S.F: (con mirada amistosa) claro preciosa, ¿Qué quieres?-

-Scootaloo: gracias, me gustaría saber donde se encuentra Adrián-

-Soldado del S.F: vaya…lo siento pequeña, ahora mismos se encuentra en Canterlot en un reunión con vuestras soberanas-

-Scootaloo: ouh…(mirada triste)…-

-Soldado del S.F: eh, eh, no llores, dime que querias decirle y yo se lo hare saber-

-Scootaloo: ¡¿Qué?¡, no, no, no es nada importante-

-Soldado del S.F: (extrañado) de acuerdo…pues que pases un buen dia-

El soldado vio alejarse a la pegaso rápidamente…

-Soldado del S.F: (a su compañero) ¿que mosca le habrá picado?-

-Díaz: ni dea, sigamos con la patrulla-

…Mientras en Canterlot…

Adrián y el Capitán se encontraban charlando con la princesa Luna y Candace…

-Capitán: (dando un golpe a la mesa) lo se, pero necesitamos que nos dejen hablar con Celestia,es importante-

-Luna: (molesta) lo siento, os he dicho que no puede veros ahora-

-Adrián: AAAARG, ¡¿es que no nos habéis escuchado?¡-

-Candace: si, que necesitais un permiso para poder adentraros en territorio de los dragones, pero os decimos por Celestia que no podeis tenerlo-

-Capitán: (molesto) joder…-

-Adrián: veamos, os lo volveré a explicar, hemos descubierto que esa cosa que ataco Ponyville hace cuatro días se origino en un desierto que se encuentra en pleno territorio de los dragones, pero los dragones nos han dicho que para poder entrar en su territorio necesitamos en permiso de Celestia-

-Luna: lo siento, pero os sigo diciendo que no podeis hablar con ella-

-Adrián: AAAARG, se acabo mi paciencia-

-Capitán: vaya comandante-jefe-

-Adrián: señor si señor-

Adrián aparto a las dos princesas con un pequeño empujón

-Candace: ¡NO ESPERA NO…¡-

Adrián abrió la puerta de la habitación…, todo se quedo en silencio, Adrián se había quedado con los ojos como platos, al ver a Celestia boca abajo y a Discord con un latigo, por desgracia para nuestro héroe estos no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia

-Celestia: (con la lengua por fuera) siiii, dame bien fuerte, quiero sentir tu hombría-

-Discord: (dando un azote en el trasero) jejeje, tranquila que después de esto *colita* y yo iremos a investigar tus bajos-

-Celestia: jijijiji, (viendo al humano)…in…-

-Discord: ¿Qué pasa?, (mirando al humano)…oh…-

-Adrián: (rojo de la vergüenza)…hola…-

-Celestia y Discord: (a la vez)…hola…-

-Adrián: (mirada picara) ¿pasandolo bien, eh?-

-Celestia: (rojísima) ¡CIERRA LA PUERTAAAAAAAAA¡-

Adrián entre risas cerro la puerta y se encontró con la mirada seria de las otras princesas, aunque su capitán a la vez que el, se descojonaban (se reian) de la situación

-Capitan: jajaja, de acuerdo esto me ha bastado para ser paciente y esperar mas tiempo, vámonos comandante-

-Adrián: si señor, jajaja-

-Luna: (roja) Adrián…espera…-

-Adrián: (extrañado) ¿Qué pasa?-

-Luna: (rojísima) podría hablar a solas contigo-

Adrián miro a su superior, este asintió con la cabeza, en señal de que podía ir

-Adrián: (mirada amigable) claro, pero que sea rápido-

-Capitan: no pasa nada comandante, tomese el tiempo que quiera, ya esta en su tiempo de descanso-

-Adrián: gracias señor-

-Luna: genial, pues ven sígueme-

Adrián acompaño a Luna a el jardín real, Luna le invito a sentarse en un banco, Adrián acepto y se sento a su lado

-Luna: (sonrojada) siempre, vengo a este sitio cuando mi hermana me hace enfadar, me relaja mucho-

-Adrián: (admirando las flores) es un precioso lugar-

-Luna: (sonrojada) mira, vine aquí para decirte una cosa-

-Adrián: (extrañado) ¿y de que se trata?-

-Luna: veras, eres mi mejor amigo, he incluso diría el único-

-Adrián: (interrumpiéndola) jajaja, espera, claramente somos amigos, pero no soy tu único amigo, todos los humanos somos tus amigos-

-Luna: (mirada agradable) lo se, por eso os admiro tanto-

-Adrián: jajaja, bien, ¿Qué ibas a decirme?-

-Luna: veras…(sonrojada) me…gusta…-

-Adrián: (mirada picara) ¿Quién te gusta?-

-Luna:…uno…de vosotros-

-Adrián: ¿Y quien es el afortunado?-

-Luna: (molesta) oye déjame hablar, ¿quieres?-

-Adrián: perdón, jeje sigue-

-Luna: veras…es que…no se como decírselo…es el sargento Díaz-

-Adrián: vaya, ya veo-

-Luna: ¿y bien, podrias decirme que le gusta y esas cursiladas?-

-Adrián: en primer lugar, si quieres caerle bien, tienes que cambiar de actitud, deja de ser tan autoritaria, se mas abierta-

-Luna: (extrañada) ¿a que te refieres?-

-Adrián: pues conoce gente, caele bien al pueblo, haz mas amistades crea sensación, como la Trixie esa-

-Luna: ah…, ¿tu crees que asi le caere bien?-

-Adrián: conozco muy bien a Díaz, se puede decir que es como mi hermano menor, debido a que somos amigos desde el instituto, jejeje-

-Luna: (con mirada de *me importa un comino tu vida*) si muy bien…pero yo quiero saber si le caere bien-

-Adrián: si, si me haces caso lo conseguiras-

-Luna: espero que sea asi-

-Adrián: (guiñándole el ojo) lo será, tranquilo solo tienes que tener paciencia-

Luna abrazo al humano dulcemente…

-Luna: gracias…sabia que podía confiar en ti-

-Adrián: (correspondiendo el abrazo) tranquila tu secretito esta a salvo-

Luna le dio un beso en la mejilla a Adrián y se alejo galopando

-Adrián: je, últimamente hago muchas amistades, estos ponys son criaturas interesantes-

Adrián decidio volver junto a su capitán que le esperaba en el vestíbulo, a Ponyville

…Mientras en la Tierra…

Mark un científico de pelo castaño y con gafas estaba trabajando en una maquina, bajo la vigilancia de un extraño soldado

-Soldado de la O.M.T: (apuntándole con el arma) ¡VENGA, MAS TE VALE QUE ESTE TERMINADA PARA DENTRO DE 1 SEMANA, O SI NO TE VOLARE LOS SESOS¡-

-Mark: (nervioso) me doi toda la prisa que puedo, pero sigo diciendo que no tengo los componentes suficientes, necesito por lo menos un mes mas…-

-Soldado de la O.M.T: ¡ME DA IGUAL, TIENES UNA SEMANA MAS Y PUNTO, TRABAJA¡-

-Mark: (pensando) ¿Dónde estarán cuando se les necesita?-

…volviendo a Equestria…

Pinkie Pie estaba en el parque paseando tranquilamente con Lanch, Pinkie daba saltos alegres, debido a que mañana su hermana Maud Pie la iba a visitar, Lanch había conocido un dia a su hermana cuando viajo a una cantera, a conseguir unas cuantas piedras para ayudar a las cutie mark crusaders en la contruccion de una nueva base, aunque Lanch solo recordaba a una pasiva y pasota Maud Pie

-Lanch: veo que estas impaciente por que llegue tu hermana-

-Pinkie Pie: (mirada animada) ¡SIII¡, quiero que venga ya, de echo me gustaría que estuviese aquí ¡YA¡, jijijijij-

-Lanch: jajaja, se paciente, que llegara mañana, aun falta unas cuentas horas-

-Pinkie Pie: (dándole un beso tierno en los labios) por eso me gustas, eres muy gracioso-

-Lanch: (extrañado) ¿gracioso?, si no he dicho nada gracioso, jeje-

-Pinkie Pie: jijij, era una broma tontito-

-Lanch: jajajja, otra vez me piyaste, madre mia, ¿Cuántas bromas llevaremos? Jeje-

-Pinkie Pie: desde que te conoci 1234 bromas te he gastado-

-Lanch: (impresionado) ¿tantas?-

-Pinkie Pie: jajajja, te lo volviste a creer cariño-

-Lanch: joe, menudas bromas me gastas últimamente jjajjaja-

-Pinkie Pie: jajajja-

Lanch vio a Francisco y Raimbow Dash jugando con Scootaloo con una pelota

-Lanch: (gritando) ¡HE, CHICOOOS, AQUÍ¡-

-Francisco: ¡HOMBRE, LANCH VIEJO AMIGO¡-

-Raimbow Dash: ¿Qué os contáis?-

-Lanch: nada, estábamos dando un tranquilo paseo-

-Francisco: jajajaaja, es lo típico de ti, un pasao tranquilo después de la acción-

-Lanch: anda, que lo tuyo, jajaja, siempre sales y coges el balón, es increíble que tu hermano no haya adquirido esa característica tuya-

-Francisco: jejje, Adrián es mas tranquilo y esas cosas-

-Pinkie Pie: jijiji, por eso siempre le veo en vuestro gimnasio entrenando-

-Francisco: bueno no siempre, algunas veces esta en el campo de tiro-

-Raimbow Dash: ¿Por qué Adrián entrena tanto?-

-Lanch: jajaj, como crees que se gano el puesto de comandante-jefe-

-Francisco: mi hermano, siempre quiere llegar a los mas alto por meritos propios,…

-Pinkie Pie: (interrumpiéndole) aaaaah, por eso Celestia dice siempre que es el mas adecuado para liderar la Unidad Pegaso-

-Lanch: claramente, es un gran líder, aunque no tiene la estrategia tuya, Francisco-

-Francisco: lo se, pero yo no tengo la cordura suficiente, como para poder decidir en medio de un conflicto-

-Scootaloo: es que sigo insistiendo que sois la especie mas increíble de todo el universo-

-Raimbow Dash: aunque nuestra especie tampoco es tan mala…-

-Lanch: ¡¿PERO QUE DECIS?¡, si tu especie domina la magia, algo que el ser humano jamas lograra dominar-

-Pinkie Pie: (mirada pícara) oye, que vosotros dominais la tecnología-

-Todos: jajajja-

…Mientras en Canterlot…

-Candace: lo se, pero…es que no se si podre hacerlo…-

-¿?: ¿no quieres recuperarlo?, pues tienes que robar ese documento que guarda el comandante-jefe en su despacho-

-Candace: es que…se que es el amor de mi vida, y quiero recuperarlo, pero si hiciera eso haría un gran mal a los humanos-

-¿?: te doi un mes, si no lo has conseguido en ese tiempo despídete de la poción-

-Candace:…-

La extraña figura invovo un hechizo y se marcho tras una cortina de humo

-Candace: espero no tener que hacerlo-

…volviendo a Ponyville…

Spike y SweetieBelle estaban en la plaza sentados en la fuente, esta vez Spike confiaba en que no pasaría nada y que podría decírselo

-SweetieBelle: (sonrojada) ¿y que querias decirme?-

-Spike: veras…-

Paso de repente una banda de música que tocaba muy alto, por lo que SweetieBelle no pudo oir lo que dijo Spike

-SweetieBelle: ¿Qué?-

-Spike: ¡QUE…¡-

Paso de repente un blindado de los humanos, que con su potente motor al máximo no dejo que SweetieBelle escuchara a Spike

-SweetieBelle: ¿Qué?-

-Spike: (enfurecido) ¿¡QUE SI TE GUSTARIA SER MI…?¡-

De repente se escucho las campanas de la plaza haciendo que otra vez SweetieBelle no pudiera oir bien a Spike

-SweetieBelle: ¿Qué si me gustaría que?-

-Spike: (rojo de la ira) AAAAARG, ¡QUE SI TE GUSTARIA SER MI…¡-

De repente Spike recibió un macetazo en la cabeza, haciendo que cayera al suelo atontado por el golpe

-Pony: ¡CALLATE DE UNA VEZ, QUE QUIERO DORMIR¡-

-SweetieBelle: bueno Spike, tengo que irme ya, chao-

-Spike: (con los ojos dándole vueltas) odio…los…jueves…-

Otro dia dio a su fin en Ponyville los ponys volvieron a sus casas, bajo la atenra mirada de los humanos, se podían sentir seguros bajo la protección de los humanos, por ahora…

BUEEEEEENO aquí acaba otro cap, el primero de *un extraño en equestria* lo subire mañana, debido a que hoy no tuve tiempo para escribirlo, XD, bueno, misterios se están empezando a dejar ver entre los protagonistas, pero por ahora habrá que seguir atento y ser *astuto*, porque habrá muchs misterios aun sin resolver, ¿Qué dices fili?, nu se tengo sueño XD, toi ido, SE DESPIDE FILI CON UN ENORME ABRAZOOO, HASTA EL SIGUIENTE CAP CHAO IAOOOOOO


	5. Chapter 5

LA LLEGADA DE LOS HUMANOS A EQUESTRIA (T2)

Capitulo 5: El rescate

EEEEEEEYYYY muy buenas a todos mis queridísimos lectores, aquí os traigo un nuevo cap

-Lectores: (extrañados) espera Fil, ¿Qué pasa con la otra historia?-

-Filplade: (frotándose la cabeza de la vergüenza) ups, jejej, respecto a eso…XD, veréis es que como mi ordenador es tan especial, tan especial que se casca cuando quiere el programa de Windows, a si que tuve que enviarlo a una fantástica tienda, que al dia siguiente me dijeron que el ordenador no tenia serios problemas, que el problema fue al parecer que un documento había atascado el programa, y adivinad, ¡ERA EL CAPITULO DE LA HISTORIA *Un extraño en Ponyville*¡, a si que acabe por decidir que mejor continuo con una sola historia y hasta que no acabe esta no escribiré la otra, porque esta claro que hasta mi ordenador no puede soportar que escriba dos historias al mismo tiempo, a si que por eso hoy os traigo un nuevo cap, espero que os guste maquinas, nos vemos al final del cap ;)-

-Pinkie Pie: (mirada seria) ¿no te olvidas de algo?-

-Filplade: AAAAG, si es cierto, desde aquí le dedico este cap a *Wolderfest*, *Silverwolf* , a *XXXGHOSTXXX123* y a todos los demás lectores, por haberme apoyado tanto, muchas gracias, BROHOOF (o como se escriba xD)-

-Pinkie Pie: (animada) ¡Y AQUÍ TENEIS EL CAAAAP¡-

-Filplade: (mirada seria (-_-)) Pinkie…para la próxima déjame a mi…-

-Pinkie: jijiji, de acuerdo fili, espero que disfrutéis ^^-

-Filplade: bueno mientras leeis el cap, yo voy a ponerme con otro cap (sentándose en la silla) nos vemos ;)-

Celestia estaba asomada a la terraza, observaba con ojos atentos a los humanos, no se sorprendio cuando vio a dos humanos ayudando a un pony a recoger su mercancía, Celestia había pensado que estos humanos eran distintos a los otros de hace milenios, pero en su corazón desconfiaba de ellos, es verdad que habían traido la paz y la armonía al reino de Equestria, pero también caos y destrucción…

-Celestia: (pensando) los humanos nos consideran sus amigos, pero se han olvidado que esto en realidad es una amistad firmada en un papel…(suspiro)…, espero que no sea asi y que sea una amistad verdadera, (mirada seria) por que si no, lamentaran haber puesto un casco en nuestro mundo…-

-Luna: hermana…-

-Celestia: (mirada alegre) dime-

-Luna: (extrañada) te veo triste, ¿viste algo que te preocupo?-

-Celestia: (sonriendo) no es nada, solo estoy un poco cansada, será mejor que me eche una siesta, nos vemos luego-

-Luna: de…acuerdo…(mirada desconfiada)…(pensando)…espero que no trame nada…-

…Mientras en un lugar apartado…

-¿?: jajaja, me sorprende que hayas aguantado todos estos días, crei que ibas a durar poco, pero se ve que te subestime-

-Lira: (sollozando) porfavor, yo no te hice nada, déjame ir…-

-¿?: jajajajja, (empuñado el cuchillo) esta claro que necesitas aprender modales-

La criatura levanto el cuchillo listo para acabar con la existencia de la pobre alicornio, pero se vio interrumpido cuando de repente sono una explosión en el techo, se abrió un gran agujero en el techo y Lira vio con ilusión que una tropa de humanos bajo haciendo rapel con unas cuerdas, estos al tocar el suelo, desenfundaron sus armas y apuntaron con ellas a la criatura

-Adrián: (autoritario) en nombre del S.F, quedas arrestado por rapto y amenazar de muerte, entregate o sufre las consecuencias-

Los soldados que se encontraban al lado del comandante avanzaron temerariamente hacia la criatura, esta miro con pánico a esas criaturas bípedas, esas criaturas que quería echar de su mundo, estaban en su casa y para poner las cosas mas difíciles uno de los *famosos* comandantes se encontraba allí, la criatura sonrio y lanzo el cuchillo hacia Lira, pero se sorprendio cuando el comandante agarro el cuchillo en el aire, este con un fuerte apretón de manos lo partio por la mitad

-Adrián: (decepcionado) no quería llegar a esto, pero que sepas que me obligaste-

Adrián hizo una seña a sus hombres y estos asintiendo con la cabeza abrieron fuego contra la bestia, esta logro escapar por una ventana, Adrián se asomo y vio con furia como huia hacia un bosque…

-Adrián: (pensando) tu eres distinto a esa cosa, pero aun asi no tendre piedad contigo-

Adrián noto de repente un fuerte abrazo, se giro y vio como Lira le miraba ilusionada, Adrián se quito el casco y le dedico una gran sonrisa, Adrián y sus compañeros se arrodillaron ante Lira, esta se quedo extrañada

-Lira: (extrañada pero a la vez ilusionada) ¿Qué haceis? Jijiji-

-Adrián: (levantándose) he odio hablar de ti, Lira la gran seguidora de los humanos, me han contado que mi especie te fascina y que siempre quisiste saber como eramos, es un honor saber que nos admiras-

-Soldado del S.F: en cuanto nos enteramos de tu desaparición, le rogamos a Celestia que no dejara buscarte y justo pasábamos por aquí y escuchamos tu voz y la de ese mal nacido-

-Soldado del S.F (2): pero ahora estas a salvo (mirada amistosa)-

Adrián se fijo aterrado y a la vez lleno de ira que la pobre unicornio estaba desnutrida y que tenia multiples heridas, Lira se fijo que los humanos cambiaron a una mirada de ira y a la vez de pena

-Lira: no se preocupen estoy bien-

-Adrián: no…no lo estas, tus heridas están infectadas, tenemos que intervenir ya, (al medico del grupo) ¡VEN RORKE, RAPIDO¡-

-Rorke: (corriendo), voy,voy, (viendo las heridas) AAAG, estas muy infectadas, rápido pásame el botiquín de primeros auxilios-

Un soldado trajo un pequeño maletín negro, al abrirse había mucho material medico de primeros auxilios

-Rorke: (preparando una aguja) este pequeñin lograra calmar el dolor y aumentar la eficacia de las plaquetas a si se curara la herida y (cogiendo desinfectante) esto te quitara esos malditos bichos-

-Lira: (tragando saliva) *GLUP*, porfi que sea rápido…-

-Adrián: no te preocupes es como un pellizco-

-Soldado del S.F: no es nah, mira (dándole un pellizco a Adrián)-

-Adrián: ¡AAAAAY¡, oye-

-Todos: jajajaja-

Rorke aprovecho la distracción y le clavo la aguja a Lira justo en una vena

Spike y SweetieBelle estaban mirando el paisaje, esta vez Spike miro a los lados y no vio ni a una banda ni a nadie mas, a si que se atrevió

-Spike: oye…Sweety, ¿te puedo llamar a si?-

-SweetieBelle: (mirada agradable) claro, Spiki-

-Spike: jeje, mira quería decirte una cosa desde hace tiempo-

-SweetieBelle: (sonrojada) ¿si…?-

-Spike: (rojo como un tomate) veras…-

Spike se vio interrupido por un repentino grito

*¡UUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAH¡*

-Spike: (extrañado) ¿esa no era Lira?-

SweetieBelle miraba hacia con cara de pánico y salio corriendo

-Spike: (confundido) ¡EH¡, ¿adonde vas?, (mirando detrás suya)…¿in?..., (ojos como platos) ¡FUUUUUUCK¡-

Spike salio corriendo, mientras detrás suya caia una gran avalancha de pedruscos enormes

-Spike: ¡YO TE MALDIGOOOOO DESTINOOOO¡-

…volviendo con nuestros héroes…

Lira miraba como Rorke le ponía una gasa con desinfectante en las heridas, mientras Adrián le ponía tiritas

-Lira: (a Rorke) ese componente, ¿reaccionara de inmediato?-

-Rorke: (dedicándole una sonrisa) claro, aunque tendras que estar en reposo, no puede darte el sol, porque si no no hara efecto y la infección no será eliminada-

Lira noto que un soldado se acercaba a ella con un bol de sopa de pollo con un bocadillo de alfalfa y una manzana y bastante agua, Lira se lo zampo todo en un decir *¡JESUS¡*

-Lira: uuuuum, estaba muy bueno, muchas gracias en serio-

Los humanos le dedicaron una gran sonrisa agradable, Lira estaba mas feliz que nunca, la especie que mas admiraba sobre todas las cosas, estaba delante suya, y la habían salvado, Lira de repente cayo al suelo dormida

-Adrián: vaya, jeje, se durmió-

-Soldado del S.F: pues levantala y llevémosla al coche-

Lira despertó y vio que estaba en el regazo de un humano, se fijo que era Adrián, vio que estaba tapada con una chaqueta que le dio el humano, se fijo que el humano también estaba dormido y ella decidio seguir durmiendo, noto un tambaleo y al abrir los ojos vio que sus amigos estaban alrededor de la cama del hospital, entre ellos estaban las mane 6, los comandantes y Bon Bon, todos sonrieron al verla despierta, Lira miro con ilusión a su amiga Bon Bon y a los demás, Bon Bon le dio un tierno abrazo

-Bon Bon: (llorando de la alegría) menos mal…te daba por muerta…menos mal…que alegría-

-Lira: (frotando la cabeza con cariño a Bon Bon) tranquila, estoy bien, gracias a mis amigos los humanos-

Todas miraron a los comandantes con miradas ilusionadas, los comandantes se sonrojaron y asintieron con la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento, Adrián se acerco a Lira

-Adrián: ya que te gusta nuestra cultura, te hemos hecho este libro, contando nuestras historias y avances de mi especie-

Adrián le entrego un libro de portada de color rojo donde ponía de titulo * de tus amigos los humanos*, Lira sonrio como nunca hizo, se levanto y le dio un dulce abrazo al humano

-Adrián: (correspondiendo el abrazo) jeje, me alegra que te guste-

-Lira: (llorando de la alegría) muchas gracias…esto es demasiado…sois una gran especie…en serio…muchas gracias-

-Hugo: me alegra mucho que te guste amiga mia, pero ahora tenemos que volver a nuestros puestos o el capitán se cabreara-

-Francisco: bueno, pues vámonos-

-comandantes: adiós, recupérate pronto-

-Lira: a si hare, muchas gracias por todo-

-AppleJack: (mirando como se marchaban) me alegra tenerlos en nuestro mundo-

-Twilight: estos humanos son especiales-

-Pinkie Pie: ¡TAN ESPECIALES COMO MIS CUPCAKES¡-

-Todas: jajajajja-

…mientras en Canterlot…

Lightning estaba afilando su espada, mientras miraba por la ventana, se vio interrumpido cuando alguien llamo a su puerta

-Guardia solar: (haciendo un saludo militar) Capitan Lightning, Celestia le requiere de inmediato-

Lightning asintió y dejo su espada y galopo hacia la sala del trono

-Celestia: (viendo a Lightning llegar) te hice llamar, para que vayas Ponyville, quiero saber si Lira esta bien-

-Lightning: (haciendo un saludo militar) a si se hara-

Lightning salio volando y en un rato llego a Ponyville, se cruzo con Fli

-Fli: ¡HOMBRE¡, cuanto tiempo-

-Lightning: lo siento, ahora no puedo hablar, estoy buscando a Lira-

-Fli: (mirada picara) ¿Por qué, te gusta?-

-Lightning: (nervioso) ¡QUE¡, no solo vine porque Celestia me ordeno que viera como estaba-

-Fli: segurooooo, jajaja, se encuentra en ese hospital-

-Lightning: ok, gracias y deja de mirarme asi, ¿quieres?-

-Fli: jajjaja, de acuerdo, pero luego pasate por la base y pasa un rato con nosotros, ¿ok?-

-Lightning: (marchándose) ¡LO INTENTARE¡-

Lightning no conocía a Lira, por lo que tubo que preguntar, la enfermera le dijo que se encontraba en la habitación del fondo,Lightning entro en la habitación, vio a la yegua sola en la habitación y vio que estaba leyendo un libro, Lira se percato de la presencia del pegaso

-Lira: hola-

-Lightning: jeje, hola-

-Lira: ¿Quién eres?-

-Lightning: uh, perdona mis modales, me llamo Lightning Ghost, el nuevo capitán de la guardia real-

-Lira: (mirada amistosa) yo me llamo Lira, encantada de conocerte capitán, jijiji-

-Lightning: lo mismo digo jeje, beno vine para saber como estas-

-Lira: (mirada agradable) que mono, muchas gracias, me encuentro mejor-

-Lightning: (sonrojado) jeje-

-Lira: oye, ¿no eres tu el que ayudo a los humanos a vencer a esa cosa?-

-Lightning: si ese soy yo, jeje-

-Lira: jajaja, pues es un honor tenerte aquí capitán-

-Lightning: jajajajja, lo mismo digo-

-Lira: jiji, bueno si quieres siéntate y cuéntame-

-Lightning: bueno jeje, (sentándose) no se que contarte-

-Lira: no lo se, tu vida por ejemplo-

-Lightning: (mirada pícara) jjajaja, que cotilla eres-

-Lira: jajajaj-

…Mientras en el campo de tiro de la base del S.F…

Adrián estaba disparando con su fusil de asalto (M9) a blancos móviles, no se percato de la presencia de Twilight y Nyx, Nys vio asombrada la puntería de su padre y la potencia de esa arma, con un solo disparo destrozaba esos blancos móviles, vieron que Hugo estaba en otra sala cercana, vieron asombradas la concentración que tenia, encuanto aparecia un blanco móvil, en milésimas de segundos ya estaba destrozado, Fax estaba levantando pesas en una sala cercana, Fli se encontraba corriendo en un circuito de obstáculos, Lanch al igual que Hugo estaba con su fusil francotirador (Dragón) disparando con gran habilidad a los blancos, vieron a Francisco en una sala de cristales blindados, Francisco iba con su espada de la Unidad Pegaso, unos robots salieron de una compuerta, se asustaron al ver que tenían sierras en las extremidades, Francisco dio una voltereta en el aire y con un preciso tajo partio a uno por la mitad, bloqueo el ataque del otro y le solto un puñetazo y después una patada voladora y para rematarlo le corto la cabeza, Francisco miro satisfecho

-Twilight: ahora están ocupados ya les visitaremos en otro momento-

-Nyx: jooooo…-

…mientras en los prados cercanos a Canterlot…

Un portal se abrió y de el salio una misteriosa figura, se veía que portaba una katana ensangrentada, sus ojos brillaron en la oscuridad

-¿?: por fin llegue-

Bueno otro dia acabo y los ponys regresaron a sus casas para descansar, bajo la vigilancia de los humanos, el peligro se acercaba pero nuevos se dejaban ver, aunque nuestros héroes desconocen todos los peligros que amenazan sus vidas, solo es cuestión de tiempo que se den cuenta…

BUUUEEENO aquí acaba otro cap que espero que hayais disfrutado, UN BESAZO Y HASTA EL SIGUIENTE CAP, CHAOOO IAAAAOOO


	6. Chapter 6

LA LLEGADA DE LOS HUMANOS A EQUESTRIA (T2)

Capitulo 6: El peligro acecha

EEEEYYY muy buenas a todos mis queridísimos lectores, aquí os traigo un nuevo cap, con una sorpresita para *Slayer* (espero que te guste ^^), y sin mas demoramiento, ¡A DISFRUTAR¡ jeje ;)

La mañana era fría y había una niebla que no dejaba respirar, todos los habitantes de Ponyville se extrañaron de este repentino cambio climático, Twilight estaba con AppleJack paseando cuando ocurrio esto

-Twilight: (tosiendo) *tof*,*tof*, ¿de donde salio tanta niebla?-

-AppleJack: (extrañada) no lo se, según Fax hoy haría sol, pero el cielo esta nublado y encima esta, esta apestosa niebla (tapándose la nariz) beeeej-

-Twilight: (preocupada) espero que no sea nada grave-

…Mientras en la base del S.F…

El capitán paseaba nervioso por la sala, ante la miradas preocupadas de los comandantes

-Capitán: ¿y decis que esos dos potrillos desaparecieron?-

-Francisco: afirmativo señor, según la madre estaban jugando y se metieron en esta niebla tan apestosa-

-Adrián: y no regresaron…-

-Capitán: (pensativo) uuuuum…entonces no queda mas remedio, tendremos que saber que fue lo que se llevo a esos pobres potrillos e ir en su busca, pero solo iran dos de ustedes, el resto se quedara para defender Ponyville en caso de peligro, confio en ustedes, son lo mejor que tiene el S.F y no me gustaría para nada, perderles, a si que porfavor vayan con cuidado-

-Adrián: gracias por su preocupación, pero no va a pasarnos nada-

-Fli: jajajajja, exacto señor y me ofrezco voluntario para ir a investigar-

-Adrián: (mirada decidida) pues si va Fli, yo voy con el-

-Capitan: de acuerdo, pues esta decidido, ustedes dos iran a investigar la zona donde desaparecieron esos dos potrillos-

Adrián y Fli hicieron un saludo militar y marcharon a la sala de equipamiento para prepararse

-Francisco: señor…una cosita…-

-Capitan: (girándose extrañado) ¿si?-

-Francisco: señor, ¿no recuerda la ultima vez que mi hermano fue a una expedición?-

-Capitan: jajaja, claro que la recuerdo, pero confio en que no le pasara nada, el siempre sabe salir de los problemas por su propia mano, no se preocupe comandante, su hermano estará bien-

-Francisco: (suspiro)…espero que tenga razón…-

Adrián y Fli ya habían salido de la base, el sargento diaz les dijo que se iban a reunir en el punto donde desaparecieron los potrillos con el capitán Lightning, los dos humanos tenían caras serias, no sabían a que se iban a poder enfrentar, pero estaban tranquilos al saber que iban a contar con la ayuda de Lightning.

Pasado un rato finalmente llegaron, no se veía nada, la niebla lo tapaba todo

-Fli: jeje, esto parece la película *La Niebla* ¿no?-

-Adrián: jajaja, si pero esto es la realidad no…(tratando de dislumbrar algo en la niebla)…¿pero que?-

-Fli: si yo también veo algo…¡MADRE MIA¡-

Adrián y Fli miraron sorprendidos el cadáver de uno de los dos potrillos desaparecidos, este no tenia extremidades y los ojos se los habían arrancado (que no tenia ojos)

-Adrián: (desenfundando el arma) atento…-

-Fli: (desenfundando el arma) la sangre es fresca, a si que esa cosa seguirá por aquí cerca-

Adrián y Fli oyeron pasos en la niebla, rápidamente apuntaron sus armas a la dirección de donde provenían los pasos

-Adrián: los pasos se repiten en una seria de cuatro pasos-

-Fli: si también lo veo, entonces el ser debe de ser cuadrúpedo, ¿Lightning?-

-Adrián: negativo, estos pasos suenan mas fuertes que los de un pony, es algo mas grande y pesado-

La gotas de sudor (de lo nerviosos que estaban) caian de las caras de los dos comandantes, esos no dejaban de apuntarm pero Fli cambio de dirección cuando escucho mas pasos detrás suya

-Fli: (susurrando) a las seis…-

-Adrián: lo oigo, permanece atento-

Adrián y Fli se pusieron espalda con espalda, alguien les acechaba, habían pasado de ser los cazadores a ser las presas, el peligro estaba acechándoles y no sabían a que se enfrentaban…

…mientras en Canterlot…

Lightning había vuelto de visitar a su amiga Lira, cuando había recibido la noticia de que los comandantes humanos, le necesitaban en las praderas alejadas de Ponyville

-Lightning: (volando) AAAARG, siempre lo mismo, vuelvo de Ponyville para acabar regresando, bueno por lo menos me necesitan, que eso es algo bueno…supongo…-

Lightning volaba todo lo rápido que podía, ya pasado un ratillo, noto una figura delante suya, se fijo que era una pegaso de color gris , con la crin y cola de un color parecido al amarillo

-Lightning: (tratando de dislumbrar la figura) ¿Derpy?-

-Derpy: (asustada) ¡AAAH¡,(voz temerosa) ¿Quién es?-

-Lightning: tranquila, jeje, soy yo Lightning-

-Derpy: (suspiro) buuuf, menos mal, me había perdido y no encontraba a nadie-

-Lightning: (pensando) no me extraña con esos ojos bizcos, cualquiera se pierde en esta niebla-

-Derpy: oye, ¿me estas escuchando?-

-Lightning: ¿Qué?, si, si, que te has perdido-

-Derpy: (mirada seria) no me has escuchado bien, te decía que me perdi buscando al doctor-

-Lightning: (extrañado) ¿el Doctor Hooves esta también desaparecido?-

-Derpy: si, solo recuerdo que se fue a buscar algunas manzanas y de repente apareció esta niebla, escuche un grito del Doctor y Sali ha buscarle-

-Lightning: (nervioso) ¿Cuánto tiempo hace de eso?-

-Derpy: no se, creo que hace mas de una hora-

-Lightning: (mirada seria) Derpy, te prometo que si le encuentro te lo hare saber, pero mientras te pido que regreses a tu casa, cierra bien las puertas y las ventanas-

-Derpy: (asustada) de acuerdo-

Lightning vio como Derpy se iba rápidamente de vuelta a su casa, se disponía a ir a ver a los comandantes, cuando algo le toco la espalda, se dio la vuelta y se fijo que era Derpy

-Lightning: (extrañado) ¿si?-

-Derpy: (sonrisa forzada) jiji, ¿sabes donde esta mi casa?-

Lightning le miro con esta cara (-_-) y le señalo la dirección

-Derpy: oki doki, gracias de nuevo-

-Lightning: anda con cuidado-

-Derpy: lo tendre, adiós-

-Lightning: (pensando) tengo que imformarles de las desapariciones-

Lightning volo raudo y veloz hacia la base del S.F, al llegar a la entrada un soldado le apunto con su arma

-Soldado del S.F: ¡IDENTIFICATE¡-

-Lightning: (haciendo un saludo militar) capitán Lightning, de las fuerzas de elite de la guardia personal de Celestia-

-Soldado del S.F: (devolviéndole el saludo) capitán Lightning, le esparaban, hace nada han llamado a Canterlot para que viniese, pase-

Lightning vio como a enorme puerta de metal se abrió, este paso y vio que los humanos estaban corriendo por todos lados preparando armamento, rellenando cargadores, etc…, Lightning al final se encontró con Francisco

-Francisco: menos mal, vamos te estábamos esperando-

Francisco llevo a Lightning a una gran sala, llena de pantallas, se sorprendio al ver a Luna en la sala, Lightning se agacho en muestra de saludo a su soberana, esta asintió con la cabeza y le señalo un asiento, este se sento y vio al capitán de los humanos levantarse y encender una pantalla

-Lightning: (pensando) esta tecnología de los humanos guarda muchos secretos-

-Capitan: (tono serio) caballeros, no se si estarán al tanto de lo que ocurre, pero les pondré en la corriente, hace 2 horas recibimos la llamada de una yegua diciendo que en cuanto apareció esta niebla sus hijos se metieron en ella y no volvieron, bien hace ya pasado ese tiempo la patrulla que enviamos no volvió, y acabamos de recibir mas llamadas de socorro, y una satélite nos envio este video (si ya los humanos han enviado satélites al espacio del ese planeta xD), el capitán le dio al botón de reproducción, todo parecía normal, el capitán avanzo una 1 hora rápidamente y aquí ya empezó a estar la niebla,tras un ratillo pequeño, vieron que un unicornio marron, estaba desesperado mirando a todos lados, el unicornio gritaba *no, no, porfavor, ¡ayuda¡*, todos los presentes se espantaron cuando el unicornio fue atravesado por algo, el pony fue arrastrado a la niebla y ahí se perdió la emisión, el capitán apago la grabación y miro de forma seria a los presentes

-Capitan: (serio) ¿alguien conocía a eso unicornio?-

-Lightning: ¿no era el Doctor Hooves?, hace un rato Derpy lo estaba buscando-

-Luna: si es el Doctor-

-Hugo: (levantándose) pues le encontramos-

-Luna: (animada) y, ¿esta bien?-

Hugo se acerco a una mesa, que tenia una manta que tapaba algo, Hugo se acerco temerario y quito la manta todos se espantaron al ver lo que ocultaba, era el cadáver de un unicornio, este no tenia extremidades y tampoco ojos y su cutie mark estaba tachada con sangre, era el Doctor Hooves, o lo que quedaba de el

-Lightning: (horrorizado) ¿Qué le paso?-

-Lanch: lo que viste en ese video amigo, esa cosa le hizo esto-

-Fax: la pregunta es, ¿Qué es esa cosa? Y ¿Por qué le ataco?-

-Capitan: todo se responde en este diario-

El capitán tiro a la mesa el diario del Doctor Hooves

-Capitan: léanlo, porfavor-

Luna con su magia abrió el libro y junto con Lightning empezaron a leer

*DIA 1

El experimento parece ir en la dirección correcta, el sujeto no se ha alterado y respira normal*

*DIA 2

El sujeto empieza a moverse, parece que tiene mucha hambre, le traje comida y agua, sigue respirando normal*

*DIA 3

El sujeto empieza a toser, parece que ha habido un problema, esto no tendría que pasar el suero tendría que haberle dado alas, pero parece que esta sufriendo una mutación*

*DIA 4

El sujeto empieza a retorcerse, yo y mi ayudante le hemos aplicado un calmante, el sujeto se ha relajado*

La siguiente pagina estaba manchada de gotas de sangre y lagrimas

*DIA 5

El sujeto ha mutado, en cuanto había despertado se lanzo a por mi ayudante, yo escape en cuanto pude, estoy escondido en un armario, veo el cadáver de mi ayudante, o lo que queda de el, dios mio es horroroso, no tiene extremidades ni siquiera ojos, el sujeto a mutado y se ha vuelto loco, no se que tenia ese suero de Zecora, pero nada bueno desde luego, Derpy cariño si lees esto, te prometo que intentare volver, voy a intentar escapar esta noche, deséame suerte…*

El resto de las paginas estaban arrancadas, Luna y Lightning miraron con caras horrorizadas a los demás, estos asintieron con miradas preocupadas…

…mientras en un lugar apartado de Ponyville…

Fli se había despertado, le dolia la cabeza, abrió los ojos y vio a una extraña figura y una fogata, estaban en una cueva

-¿?: por fin despierta uno de vosotros, comandantes-

-Fli: ¿Quién eres?-

La figura se levanto y vio que ra un humano, de pelo negro azabache con un flequillo partido, sus ojos brillaban en tonalidad azul, vestía con atuendos de los tiempos del shogunato, tenia en su espalda una katana enorme y un revolver (también enorme xD), Fli se levanto y saco su espada de la Unidad Pegaso, listo para pelear con su agresor

-¿?: (mirada penetrante) tranquilízate, encima que os he salvado, ¿vas a pelear conmigo?, te aviso que es mejor que ni lo intentes-

-Fli: (posición de combate) ¿Quién eres?-

-¿?: (desenfundando su katana) me llamo Aaron Kusanagi, pero también me conocen como Ronin 47, ¿tu quien eres?-

-Fli: soy Fli, comandante de las gloriosas fuerzas de elite del S.F-

-Aaron: (mirada curiosa) vaya, vaya, interesante…-

-Fli: (preparándose para un ataque)…-

Aaron se puso en posición de combate ante la mirada seria y decidida del comandante, Aaron pego un gran salto y corrió por la pared ignorando la gravedad, Fli salto y le dio una estocada con su espada, Aaron lo bloqueo fácilmente y dio rapidas estocadas, Fli las bloqueba ágilmente, Aaron le solto un patada y le dio una estocada que echo para atrás a Fli, este giro en el aire y se apoyo en una pared, se lanzo con la hoja de su espada en horizontal, Aaron vio lo que iba a hacer, pero para su sorpresa el comandante se apoyo en una estalactita y sacando su pistola (compact 45) empezó a disparar, Aaron esquivo con agilidad en el aire, este saco su revolver y de un solo y preciso tiro, le quito el arma al comandante, Aaron aprovecho la sorpresa del comandante y le solto un rodillazo, pero Fli se dio cuenta y lo bloqueo, este le dio un cabezazo a Aaron, este giro para atrás en el aire, Aaron sonrio de forma maliciosa

-Aaron: ¿ese es todo tu poder?, yo ni siquiera estoy calentando-

-Fli: (mirada llena de furia) prepárate para morir, esbirro de la O.M.T-

Aaron volvió a la normalidad y se rio

-Aaron: jajajaj, ¿en serio, crees de verdad que pertenezco a esos ratas traidores?-

-Fli: es lo que estas demostrando, pero aunque no lo seas has matado a ponys inocentes-

-Aaron: veo que no enteras-

Fli se extraño al ver que su rival guardaba la katana y cogia la pistola del comandante y se la ofrecia amistosamente, Fli la cogio con una mirada desconfiada

-Aaron: (suspirando) mira, no soy tu enemigo, quiero ser tu amigo, los de la O.M.T, destruyeron lo único que quería, mi hogar y mi mundo tal y como lo conocía-

-Fli: (aun desconfiando) ¿odias a la O.M.T?-

-Aaron: si, y ellos estaban creando una maquina para abrir un portal, pero en cuanto lo abrieron me encargue de ellos y lo atravesé, pero antes me asegure que esa maquina no funcionara por un tiempo-

Aaron le enseño la enorme katana que estaba con marcas de sangre y de cables

-Fli: ajjaja, veo que eres un guerrero nato, perdona por haberte atacado-

-Aaron: je, es normal, pero yo no fui quien os noqueo, fue una extraña criatura, mas fuerte que yo-

Aaron y Fli vieron que Adrián se había recuperado, este se levanto y al ver a ,a extraña figura se dispuso a atacarle, pero al ver que conversava amigablemente con su amigo, capto que no era una amenaza

-Adrián: (mirada amigable) hola-

-Aaron: hola comandante-jefe, Adrián-

-Fli: tranquilo le he dicho quien eres-

-Adrián: si ya veo, (mirada desconfiada) ¿Quién es?-

-Fli: tranquilo es un amigo-

-Adrián: ¿Qué hacemos aquí?-

-Aaron: pues…-

Aaron les conto que el les estaba observando desde una colina, cuando el también escucho los pasos, vio que se detuvieron y que algo salto encima de ellos, noqueandolos…

-Aaron: yo, intente acabar con esa cosa pero me hirió y decidi huir cargando con vosotros, hasta aquí-

Aaron les mostro una herida en su hombro

-Adrián: uuuum, entonces esa cosa debe ser lo que acabo con el potrillo-

-Fli: ¿Qué será esa cosa?-

-Aaron: no lo se , pero será major descansar y mañana partiremos a ese pueblo a hablar con vuestros amigos-

-Adrián: y de paso presentaros jeje-

-Aaron: jajaja, si pero mañana-

Los tres se durmieron al momento y en Ponyville también todos se fueron a dormir, bajo la atenta mirada de los humanos, un misterioso dia acababa de nuevo y el peligro ha salido al acecho y se esta cobrando vidas, ¿podran hacer frente a esta extraña criatura?, lo veremos en el siguiente cap, UN BESAZOOO Y NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAO, CHAOOO IAOOOO


	7. Chapter 7

LA LLEGADA DE LOS HUMANOS A EQUESTRIA (T2)

Capitulo 7: la verdad en la luz

EEEEEYYY muy buenas a todos mis queridísimos lectores, aquí os traigo el cap 7, y esta vez aquí ya si retomo las continuaciones, a si que ya sabeis…XD, os dejo disfrutar y nos vemos al final ;)

La mañana era fría incluso estando el sol en lo alto, todos se relajaron al ver que esa misteriosa niebla ya no estaba, al menos ahora, todos estaban preocupados por los dos humanos desaparecidos, pero las que mas se preocupaban eran Rarity y Twilight.

Twilight estaba sentada en su cama mirando la foto de ella con Adrián y Nyx, Spike la miraba apenado

-Spike: (tratando de consolarla) estarán bien, conozco a Adrián y se que el se ira sin ti-

-Twilight: (dejando caer una lagrima) lo se…pero es que…son tantas veces que le estoy apunto de perder…-

-Spike: si, pero ha salido bien de todas esas situaciones y va a seguir haciéndolo-

-Twilight: (mirada agradecida) gracias…, espero que tengas razón-

-Spike: (mirada amigable) la tengo, creeme, (mirando la hora) voy a preparar el desayuno-

-Twilight: de acuerdo…(mirando por la ventana)…porfavor…vuelve…-

Twilight noto el casco de Nyx sujetando el suyo

-Nyx: mami, no te preocupes…el volverá, es un humano-

-Twilight: lo se Nyx cariño, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme-

-Nyx: yo confio en papa, estoy totalmente segura de que volverá-

-Twilight: yo también-

-Spike: ya esta el desayuno, venid-

-Twilight: venga vamos a comer algo-

-Nyx: ¡siiii, tengo hambre¡-

Twilight miro como Nyx bajaba rápidamente las escaleras, ella en risitas también bajo y disfrutaron de un tranquilo desayuno

…mientras en casa de Rarity…

Rarity estaba desayunando junto con SweetieBelle, ella se sorprendio al ver a Rarity en un panorama muy tranquilo, ella comia, aunque de vez en cuando miraba por la ventana, pero eso no decía nada, SweetieBelle no pudo evitar pegruntarle si estaba bien

-SweetieBelle: (extrañada) hermana, ¿estas bien?-

-Rarity: (mirando a SweetieBelle) si, ¿Por qué?-

-SweetieBelle: no se…como Fli…no esta aquí…-

Rarity se rio un poco y la miro de forma tranquila y alegre

-Rarity: conozco a Fli y se uqe volverá por nosotras-

-SweetieBelle: (sorprendida) ¿pero no te preocupa ni lo mas minimo?-

-Rarity: (confundida) claro que me preocupa, pero en el fondo se que a el no le gustaría que me pusiera triste, por eso estoy tranquila, además yo se que el volverá-

-SweetieBelle: (tranquila) bueno…si tu dices que volverá, tendre fe en ello-

Rarity le dirigió una gran sonrisa a su hermanita, esta le devolvió la sonrisa, y finalmente desayunaron tranquilas y animadas, después de desayunar, SweetieBelle se fue a jugar con sus amigas y Rarity volvió al trabajo

…mientras en las praderas de Ponyville…

Los dos comandantes y Aaron caminaban incansablemente, Aaron veía las miradas serias de los comandantes y se extraño mucho

-Aaron: (pensando) ¿Qué les rondara la cabeza?-

Aaron se vio interrumpido cuando vio que Adrián se detuvo

-Adrián: (mirada atenta) ¡alto¡, ¿Qué es eso?-

Aaron y Fli miraron en la dirección que señalaba Adrián, se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver una extraña entrada a u bosque, nuestros héroes se acercaron y vieron sorprendidos la vieja verja, esta estaba muy bien escondida, aunque ya no, veian que estaba echada abajo y que tenia algunas marcas de sangre

-Fli: (decidido) me parece que ya sabemos de donde vino esa cosa-

-Adrián: no creas a la ligera amigo, tenemos que asegurarnos primero-

-Aaron: (mirando la verja) me parece que tu amigo, tiene razón, creo que puede haber salido de aquí-

-Adrián: (decidido) pues entremos a ver-

Adrián y Fli prepararon sus armas y Aaron desenfudo su reluciente katana y preparo su revolver, entraron decididos a esa cueva, vieron en la entrada de esa cueva unas escalera que llevaban muy abajo, los tres bajaron con cuidado hasta llegar a las puertas de metal de unas instalaciones, estas estaban arrancadas de cuajo y goteaba sangre del techo, vieron al fondo que el camino se dividía en tres pasillos, en el de la izquierda había un cartel que decía, *sala de experimentación*, en la derecha el cartel decía, *sala de mantenimiento*, y en la de en frente decía *área de descanso*

-Adrián: bien, me parece que será mejor que aquí nos separemos, yo…-

-Fli: de acuerdo, pues yo ire por la izquierda-

-Aaron: y yo por la derecha-

Fli y Aaron salieron de prisa sin dejar a Adrián terminar la frase

-Adrián: (con la boca abierta) ¿de que me sonara esto?-

Adrián se rio y empezó a caminar hacia la sala de descanso, tras caminar un poco se encontró dos puertas de metal, Adrián se tapo la nariz debido al olor que salía de ahí

-Adrián: (tapándose la nariz) beeej, seguro que ahí hay una gran pila de cadáveres-

Adrián estaba en lo cierto, al abrir la puerta el olor se hizo mas intenso y le entraron ganas de vomitar al ver sesos, extremidades y mas cosas desagradables de ver, Adrián saco su pistola (Colt-45) y vigilando atentamente los cadáveres vio en uno de ellos unas llaves, se dispuso a ir a cogerlas, pero el cuerpo se movio…

-Adrián: (extrañado)…¿pero que?-

El pony se giro, Adrián se horrorizo al ver la cara completamente destrozada del pony, era Bon Bon

-Adrián: ¡¿BON BON?¡-

-Bon Bon: (esforzándose en hablar)…teneis…que…salir…de…aquí…-

-Adrián: (ignorando lo que dijo) madre mia, tengo que sacarte de aquí-

-Bon Bon:…no…ya es…tarde…para…mi-

Bon Bon se giro aun mas y le enseño que no tenia una extremidad y estaba sangrando demasiado, Adrián miro preocupado la hemorragia…

-Adrián: (por el micrófono) Fli, ven rápido con Aaron tenemos una emergencia, se trata de Bon Bon…-

-Fli: (por el micrófono) no eres el único que tiene un problema, aquí yo tengo uno muy grande-

Fli caminaba por la sala con cuidado de no pisar un fuerte acido que lo derretía todo

-Fli: (suspirando)…no debi haber tocado ese frasco, jeje…-

Fli salto y se apoyo en una pared para pegar un impulso que gracias a el logro llegar a la entrada

-Fli: (sarcástico) je, como quitarle el caramelo a un niño, (por el micrófono) Aaron, ¿me oyes?-

-Aaron: (por el micrófono) alto y claro-

-Fli: (por el micrófono)tenemos que ir a la sala de descanso, Adrián tiene problemas-

-Aaron: (por el micrófono) de acuerdo, voy para allí-

Aaron y Fli salieron corriendo y se cruzaron el uno con el otro al llegar de nuevo al pasillo

-Fli: (nervioso) ¡VAMOS¡-

-Aaron: (asintiendo con la cabeza) eso pensaba decirte-

Aaron dio una patada voladora que tiro al suelo las dos puertas de metal, vieron sorprendidos que la emergencia era un pony, Fli corrió a ayudar a Adrián

-Adrián: rápido coge ese trapo y sujétalo muy fuerte sobre la herida-

Fli asintió y con todas sus fuerzas apretó el trapo sobre la herida

-Adrián: Aaron, busca material medico-

-Aaron: voy-

Aaron volvió rápidamente con un botiquín de primeros auxilios, Adrián cogio desinfectante y aplico un bote entero en la herida, después cogio vendas

-Adrián: bien Fli, cuando cuente hasta tres quitas el trapo rápidamente-

-Fli: de acuerdo-

-Adrián: 1…2…3-

Fli aparto rápidamente el trapo y Adrián guiado por su sentido empezó a pasar fuertemente la venda por la herida, Adrián hico varios nudos fuertes

-Bon Bon: gracias…-

-Aaron: hay que llevarla a un hospital, y rápido-

-Adrián: bien, en marcha-

Adrián cargo a Bon Bon en sus brazos, los tres salieron a toda prisa de las misteriosas instalaciones, tenían que llegar rápidamente a Ponyville…

Pero…, en las instalaciones, una cámara se abrió de repente, unos ojos rojos brillaron en la oscuridad…

-¿?: he vuelto…-

…mientras en Ponyville…

Fax y Hugo estaban ayudando a un pony anciano a llevar un cargamento de trigo a su casa

-Fax: (dejando en el suelo el cargamento) *buf*, creo que esta todo-

-Pony anciano: si, es todo, muchas gracias-

-Hugo: (dejando el cargamento en el suelo) no es nada, para eso estamos aquí, para ayudar en lo que podamos-

-Pony anciano: jeje, lo se y espero que nunca nos dejéis sois una gran especie-

-Fax: tus palabras nos agradan, pero no tenemos que ir ya-

-Pony anciano: espero que sigáis asi y gracias por todo, si os volveis a pasar por aquí, mi mujer puede prepararos unas deliciosas tartas de calabaza-

-Hugo: volveremos, se lo prometo-

Fax y Hugo salieron de la casa, se sorprendieron al ver a un gran grupo de ponys en la entrada principal del poblado, se sorprendieron aun mas cuando vieron aun mas al ver a sus amigos, aunque se extrañaron de la misteriosa persona que les acompañaba y se asustaron al ver el estado de Bon Bon

-Fax: ¿Qué ha pasado?-

-Adrián: no hay tiempo para respuestas ahora mismo, tenemos que llevarla al hospital, ¡YA¡-

Fax asintió y junto con Hugo los acompaño al hospital, ya pasado un rato, empezaron a operar a Bon Bon, mientras en la sala de espera, Adrián estaba siendo dulcemente abrazado por Nyx y Twilight, mientras Fli disfrutaba de otro dulce abrazo de Rarity y SweetieBelle

-Capitan: (mirada seria) ¿me pueden decir que paso?-

-Adrián: (levantándose) vera señor, cuando fuimos a buscar a los potros, nos metimos de lleno en esa niebla y bueno…uno de ellos estaba muerto-

-Francisco: mierda…-

-Capitan: ¿y que mas paso?-

Todos miraban al comandante con miradas curiosas…

-Adrián: bueno…Fli y yo escuchamos pasos, por la seria de pasos que escuchábamos el ser era cuadrúpedo y bueno no pudimos hacer nada, algo nos salto encima y…-

-Fli: nos noqueo…-

-Adrián: y bueno, despues despertamos en una cueva, y descubrimos que Aaron nos salvo la vida-

-Capitan: (mirando a Aaron) no se quien eres, pero gracias-

-Twilight, Rarity, Nyx y SweetieBelle: gracias…-

-Fli: despues nos dispusimos a volver a Ponyville, pero Adrián encontró unas instalaciones, y bueno…lo que vimos ahí fue una carnicería, había cadáveres por todos lados, mucha sangre seca y mas coaas horribles-

-Adrián: y bueno ahí encontramos a Bon Bon-

-Capitan: (mirada amistosa) me alegro que sigan con vida comandantes, han hecho ustedes tres un gran trabajo-

-Adrián, Fli y Aaron: gracias-

-Twilight: esas instalaciones, ¿Dónde están?-

-Aaron: están bien escondidas en las profundidades de un bosque, pero es fácil verlas, debido a que ahí un rastro de sangre que nos guio hasta ellas-

-Twilight: ¿sangre?-

-Adrián: si, creo que lo que nos noqqueo salio de allí-

-Capitan: (pensativo) uuuuum…, entonces habrá que volver allí, hay que saber que es lo que se esta planteando aquí, porque esta claro que se ha puesto en marcha un plan que pondrá en peligro a Equestria-

-Hugo: aun no lo sabemos señor-

-Aaron: yo vi a la criatura, por si alguien quiere saberlo-

-Adrián: es verdad, ¿y como era?-

-Aaron: bueno era un pony, pero este tenia garras en los cascos, una cola que parecía el aguijon de un escorpión y tentáculos en la espalda-

-Fli: joder…como sea otra criatura de las Sombras-

-Capitan: no lo es, eso téngalo claro-

-Adrián: entonces, ¿Qué puede ser?-

El capitán les mostro el diario del Doctor Hooves, los tres se quedaron con miradas serias al leerlo

-Aaron: vaya, parece que voy a tener una gran aventura-

-Todos: jajajajja-

-Rarity: jijiji, bienvenido a Ponyville querido-

-Aaron: jeje, gracias, pero necesitare covijo si me quedare aquí, que nos era por mucho tiempo-

-Adrián: ¿por?-

-Aaron: todo guerrero tiene su senda y yo debo continuarla, pero nuca le digo que no a una aventura-

-Fli: a por eso vas vestido de los tiempos del shogunato, ¿no?-

-Aaron: la ropa no tiene que ver nada con eso…-

-Todos: jajajaja-

…mientras en las instalaciones…

La misteriosa figura arracba trozos de los cadáveres de los ponys

-¿?: esto me servira para poder recomponer mi organismo, pero necesitare mas-

…en un lugar apartado…

Un lagarto se paseaba por una cueva, en sus ojos se viea claros indicios de ira

-¿?: esos malditos humanos, por culpa de su tecnología *ellos*, me hicieron esto, esto no quedara asi, sabre mas de ellos y me vengare…-

…en otro lugar apartado…

Se escuchaba un rugido, la bestia mutante acechaba a un conejo, el conejo no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, un tentáculo le atravesó y lo partio en dos…

Otro dia acabo y esta vez si había motivos para preocuparse, la verdad salio a la luz, tenían que prepararse, porque el peligro les rodeaba, se acercaba cada vez mas y mas, solo seria cuestión de tiempo…

BUUUUENOOO, espero que os haya gustado este cap y espero que sigáis disfrutando tanto como yo de este fic, antes de despedirme por hoy, os quiero decir que no subi caps, debido a que tubo muchos asuntos personales que me lo impidieron, pero jeje, ya estoy aquí xD, UN BESAAAAZO Y NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP, CHAOOO IAOOOO


	8. Chapter 8

LA LLEGADA DE LOS HUMANOS A EQUESTRIA

Capitulo 8: Crisis

EEEEEEYYYY muy buenas a todos mis queridísimos lectores ^^, aquí os traigo otro cap de mi queridísimo fic xD, espero que os siga gustando mi fic y sin mas que decir…¡A DISFRUTAR¡

Lira se levanto animada, gracias a ese libro había aprendido muchas cosas sobre los humanos, se levanto de la cama esperando poder tomarse su taza de café de todos los días, pero alguien llamo a la puerta

*toc* *toc*

-Lira: (dejando el café en la mesa) voy-

Lira abrió la puerta y se alegro al ver a un soldado humano en la entrada

-Lira: (mirándolo con una sonrisa) ¡que le trae por aquí?-

-Soldado del S.F: (mirada apenada) por favor…acompáñeme…-

Lira se preocupo mucho cuando vio la cara del humano, ella se limito a seguirle, muchas preguntas le rondaron la cabeza.

Pasado un rato llegaron al hospital, esto hizo que Lira se llegase a asustar…

-Lira: (nerviosa) ¿me puede decir que pasa?-

-Soldado del S.F: (suspirando)…es sobre su amiga…Bon Bon-

Al oir el nombre de su amiga, Lira sentido algo malo, le empezó a doler la cabeza…

El soldado vio con mucha tristeza como empezaban a caer lagrimas por la cara de la yegua

-Soldado del S.F: tomate tu tiempo…-

-Lira: (secándose las lagrimas) no,…estoy…bien…,vamos-

-Soldado del S.F: de acuerdo…-

Lira siguió al soldado hasta la recepción del hospital, el soldado le indico que se sentase, ella asintió y se sento con la mirada palida

-Soldado del S.F: ahora vuelvo-

-Lira: de acuerdo…-

Lira vio como el humano se iba por el pasillo, no sabia que le había ocurrido a su amiga, pero ella se encontraba pidiéndole a Celestia que no hubiese sido nada grave.

Tras una larga espera, Francisco apareció por el pasillo, Lira le miro preocupada

-Francisco: ven-

-Lira:…

Lira acompaño a Francisco a la habitación 34, hay se encontraba su amiga, al entrar vio con mucha tristeza que todos sus amigos estaban ahí con miradas tristes, todos se apartaron y dejaron pasar a Lira, esta empezó a llorar otra vez al ver el estado de Bon Bon, no tenia una pata y tenia la cara destrozada, vio que tenia un Mascarilla en su cara que le suministraba oxigeno, se acerco temerosamente, Bon Bon esbozo una sonrisa al verla

-Bon Bon: Lira…que…alegría el verte…-

-Lira: (secándose las lagrimas) ¿Cómo estas?-

-Bon Bon: bien…he sobrevivido…-

-Lira: *snif*, si…ya…lo veo…-

-Bon Bon: porfi…no…llores…estoy bien…-

-Lira: pero…no puedo soportar verte asi…-

-Bon Bon: será…temporal…-

-Lira: ¿Cómo…te ha podido pasar…?-

-Bon Bon: no lo se…solo…recuerdo…que me sacu…dieron…y…que…me encerraron en una cámara…y empezaron a experimen…tar…con…todos…-

-Lira: (asustada)…-

Twilight no podía soportar su dolor y corrió a abrazar a Adrián, este recibió el abrazo con ternura y salio de la habitación con ella en brazos para consolarla, lo mismo le paso a Fluthershy, Hugo la abrazo y la acompaño afuera

-Bon Bon:…solo…recuerdo…que me dieron una…carta…que…hablaba del proyecto Chronos…-

-Fax: ¿puedes hablar de que era eso?-

-Bon Bon: no se…decía…que…era…un proyecto para…hacer mas…fácil las vidas…de los ponys…pero en realidad…se dedicaban a experimentar con…ponys…para…sacar un beneficio…-

-Francisco: dejémosle descansar…-

-Bon Bon: no…porfavor…quedaos aquí conmigo…hasta que me duerma…-

-Fli: no nos moveremos de aquí para nada-

Rarity acompaño a Lira al baño, todos miraron apenados el dolor que pasaba Lira por ver a su amiga en ese estado

-Raimbow Dash: ¿y no se le puede volver a colocar la pata?-

-Rorke: es físicamente imposible, el tejido superficial e interno están totalmente dañados, habrá que colocarle una pata artificial o que vosotros creeis con vuestra magia otra igual para implantarla-

-Pony (doctor): no, me temo que eso es imposible, no contamos con los conocimientos necesarios ni sabemos fabricarle una pierna artificial, no contamos con una tecnología tan avanzada-

-Pinkie Pie: (carraspeo) *Ejem*, creo que se os olvida que aquí en Equestria reside una especie con tales asombrosos talentos-

-Todos (ponys): (a la vez) los humanos-

-Lanch: si pero eso nos costara mucho, necesitaremos tiempo, teneis que saber que no construimos cosas en un dia-

-Pinkie Pie: ya, pero os daréis prisa, ¿verdad?-

-Fax: todo pony que existe en este mundo es nuestro amigo, y no dejaremos que muera pudiendo salvar su vida-

-Fli: (al doctor) ¿Cuánto creen que le queda?-

-Pony (doctor): sin una pierna y con es herida, creo que será capaz de aguantar dos semanas, si no la esforzamos claramente-

-Hugo: pues creo que podríamos empezar a hacer la mejor pata artificial jamas creada por el hombre-

-Francisco: tenez en cuenta que la mayoría de nuestros ingenieros se encuentran en la base de Canterlot, no llegaran a tiempo, ellos tardaran mucho en llegar y nosotros necesitamos por lo menos una semana para terminar la pata-

-Fax: pero alguno de nosotros tenemos conocimientos de ingeniería, ¿verdad, o soy el único?-

-Lanch: no, Adrián y Fli saben algo de ingeniería también-

-Fax: pues al curro, vosotros quedaos aquí haciéndole compañía-

-Todos: de acuerdo-

-Fli: ahora te alcanzo Fax-

Fax salio corriendo a la recepción y vio a Twilight plácidamente dormida en el regazo de Adrián y también a Fluthershy durmiendo en el regazo de Hugo

-Fax: (en voz baja) chicos…podeis venir-

-Adrián: (en voz baja) ¿Qué quieres?-

-Fax: (en voz baja) ¿teneis conocimientos de imformatica tu y Fli, verdad?-

-Adrián: (en voz baja) si, ¿por?-

-Fax: para…-

Fax le conto todo…

-Adrián: (en voz baja) de acuerdo, vamos-

Adrián aparto a Twilight cuidadosamente de su regazo y le hizo a un gesto a Hugo que este entendio y afirmo con la cabeza

-Hugo: (en voz baja) tranquilo, si se despierta se lo contare todo-

-Adrián: (en voz baja) gracias-

Adrián, Fax y Fli se reunieron junto a 4 ingenieros mas en el garaje de la base y colocaron unas cuantas mesas y empezaron a traer calderas portátiles para fundir el metal, también trajeron herramientas, tornillos y mas cosas…

Todos empezaron a trabajar, Fax se encargaba de preparar el metal, Fli de ir enfriándolo y de irle colocando los soportes a las piezas, mientras Adrián trabajaba junto a uno de los ingenieros en unas maquinas roboticas que encajaban los tornillos y demás en las placas de metal reforzado y también se encargaban de los chips que moverían las pata

-Ingeniero del S.F: pásame la llave del diez-

-Adrián: estoy ahora ocupado con el chip rotor de lo que será el casco-

-Fax: (dándole la llave) aquí la tienes-

-Ingeniero del S.F: gracias-

Fax le daba muy fuerte con el martillo a las barras de metal, que servirían como soporte secundario para la articulación superior de la pata, Fli seguía con el destornillador metiendo los tornillos en cada agujero para asegurar las placas

-Adrián: Fli, pásame la memoria *GONE* (el nombre *Gone* me lo he inventado xD) que tienes ahí-

-Fli: pero, ¿es para la articulación del casco?-

-Adrián: si, ¿por?-

-Fli: esta memoria es para que la pata coordine el movimiento de Bon Bon cuando ella mueva una pata-

-Ingeniero del S.F: si, pero por eso traje dos, porque también necesita uno en el casco-

-Fli: a de acuerdo-

-Adrián: gracias colega-

Adrián corto un cable rojo y fundio una placa con un soplete, haciendo un agujero donde metio la memoria con cuidado, después con mas cuidado aun conecto los cables a la memoria, Fli le entego las placas reoforzadas

-Adrián: me temo que tendras que hacerlo tu, tengo un tic nervioso en la mano de lo nervioso que estoy y podría fastidiarlo-

-Fli: jajajaja, de acuerdo-

Fli empezó con el soplete a fundir los laterales de las placas y cuando ya estaban mas o menos fundidas este las encajo en los huecos que taparían la memoria, este después cogio un pequeño bote de agua y con cuidado fue mojando la parte fundida para que se enfriase y se quedase pegada

El ingeniero que tenia al lado estaba haciendo el ultimo chip que necesitaría la articulación, pero aun les faltaba mucho para terminarla, tenían que terminar de reforzar la pata para que aguantase caídas y fuertes golpes

Pasaron 5 dias sin descanso y por fin…

-Adrián: (secándose el sudor) por fin…-

-Fax: si jeje-

-ingeniero del S.F: (quitándose la mascara protectora) buuuuf, que calor-

-Fli: jajajjajja, cierto, pero por fin hemos acabado, justo a tiempo-

-Adrián: venga vamos a darle la articulación al doctor-

Todos se fueron de vuelta al hospital, allí solo se encontraba Lira plácidamente dormida al lado de Bon Bon y Rarity y también Nyx.

Adrián se sorprendio al ver a su hija en el hospital, pero no le dio importancia, solo la miro con ternura, Fli despertó con cuidado a Lira, esta al despertarse miro a los humanos y después con gran alegría la articulación.

-Lira: (en voz baja) la teneis ya-

-Adrián: un humano nunca incumple una promesa, al menos los del S.F-

-Fli: jajajaj, y aquí tienes lo que te prometimos-

-Fax: (mirando a todos lados) ¿y el doctor?-

-Lira: tuvo un problema con un paciente…-

-Adrián: (extrañado) ¿Qué problema?-

-Lira: solo puedo deciros, que, el doctor ya…no es el doctor…-

Lo que dijo Lira afecto a los humanos, estos captaron lo que quería decir…

-Fli: ¿Cómo paso?-

-Lira: no pudo verlo todo, me dio miedo, ocurrio en el piso de abajo-

-Adrián: ¿Dónde?-

-Lira: en la sala de urgencias, fueron a operar al paciente que estaba en coma, pero este de repente se despertó, vomitando de todo…(aguantando la ganas de vomitar)-

-Adrián: (mirada seria) ¿Qué vomito?-

-Lira: sangre…intestinos…y mas cosas…-

-Fax: beeeej-

-Adrián: ¿Cómo puede alguien vomitar todo eso?-

-Lira: lo que vino fue terrible, el paciente se levanto con una sonrisa tenebrosa y se lanzo contra el doctor, y le empezó a arrancar las extremidades…-

-Fli: ¡¿Qué?¡-

El grito de Fli despertó a Rarity y Nyx, por suerte a Bon Bon no.

Nyx salto de alegría y abrazo a su padre, este la recibió con otro tierno abrazo

-Nyx: ¡PAPIIII¡-

-Adrián: *shhhh*, no grites que esta Bon Bon durmiendo-

-Nyx: uy, perdón jijijiji-

-Rarity: hola cariño-

-Fli: jeje, perdona que te hayas despertado-

-Rarity: tranquilo, de todas formas no tenia tanto sueño-

-Lira:…-

-Fax: voy a bajar un segundo a ver que paso abajo, ¿viene alguien?-

-Fli: yo voy a avisar a algún doctor, para que proceda al trasplante-

-Adrián: te acompaño amigo-

-Nyx: vuelve pronto porfi-

-Adrián: tranquila, volveré enseguida-

Adrián y Fax se dispusieron a bajar, tras bajar unas cuentas escaleras vieron que el lugar no tenia luz, Fax noto una peste en el aire

-Fax: (tapándose la nariz) ¿a que te suena?-

-Adrián: (tapándose la nariz) me suena a… (mirada aterrada)…no…no puede ser…-

-Fax: la niebla…-

-Adrián: rápido avisa a los demás-

-Fax: a eso voy-

Fax tomo su micrófono y llamo a la base, pero nadie contestaba, de pronto sono un grito de agonía, Adrián y Fax rápidamente sacaron sus armas, y con las linternas iluminaron el pasillo, otro grito sono

*¡NOOOOOO¡*

-Fax: ¿pero que…?-

-Adrián: atento…-

Vieron que un cuerpo se diriggia hacia a ellos, se espantaron al ver que no tenia cabeza, pero aun asi caminaba normal, este se puso a dos patas y camino velozmente contra los comandantes

-Adrián: ¡DISPARA¡-

Fax y Adrián abrieron fuego contra el cadáver andante, este callo al suelo al recibir la descarga de balas

-Fax: (con los ojos como platos) ¡¿en serio, ese cadáver andaba?¡-

-Adrián: no lo se…-

Adrián se vio interrumpido cuando vio que una enfermera pony galopaba espantada hacia ellos

-Enfermera: (llorando del miedo) ¡PORFAVOR, AYUDENMEEE¡-

La yegua se escondio detrás de fornido cuerpo de Fax y lloraba en el suelo

-Adrián: (arrodillándose) eh, eh, calma, ¿Qué paso?-

-Enfermera: (traumatizada)…el doctor…,lo siento no puedo-

-Fax: llevémosla arriba para que se tranquilice-

-Adrián: de acuerdo-

Fax miro traumatizado como de repente algo salto de las sombras y agarraba a Adrián, este se dio cuenta del agarre y salto en el aire, agarro el cuello del pony y lo retorcio y despues empezó a vaciar el cargador en el cráneo del pony, Adrián vio que este tenia una profunda mordida en una pata, Adrián cayo herido al suelo, esa cosa le había ahogado y este trataba de recobrar la ventilación pulmonar, pero algo no se lo permitia…

Fax le dio un repentino golpe en el cuello, y Adrián vio que ya respiraba normal

-Adrián: menos mal que no fallaste el golpe-

-Fax: jajajja, tranquilo a diferencia de Fli, yo lo hago muy bien-

-Adrián ya medi cuenta, venga vámonos de aquí-

Fax y Adrián no pudieron evitar reírse al ver a la enfermera desmayada…

-Adrián: jajajja, se ha desmayado exactamente igual que Rarity-

-Fax: jajajjja, tiene el casco en la misma posición-

-Rarity: ¿chicos…?-

Adrián y Fax recobraron rápidamente la compostura y vieron que Fli y Rarity habían bajado, Fli portaba un arma en alto

-Fli: ¿Qué paso?-

Fli y Rarity se espantaron al ver los cadáveres de los ponys y al ver a la enfermera desamayada se extrañaron

-Adrián: no os precipitéis en las conclusiones, veréis…-

Adrián se lo conto todo, los dos se quedaron con miradas mas aterradas

-Rarity: ¿Cómo pueden…andar…?-

-Adrián: no lo se, pero tenemos que volver a la base y cercar el hospital, este sitio es peligroso-

-Fli: pues procedamos a ello-

Todos se disponían a subir cuando oyeron otro grito de un yegua traumatizada…

*¡PORFAVOR, QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDEEEEE¡*

Todos miraron preocupados la sala, pero también miraron la salida…

-Rarity: ¿Qué hacemos?-

-Fli:…-

YYYYYY aquí acaba otro cap, algo extraño tranquilos que no va a haber ningún apocalipsis Zombie xD, todo se desvelara con el tiempo, ahora teneis que tomar una importante decisión, que parecerá fácil, pero las apariencias engañan, esta decisión puede tomar muchas consecuencias malas o buenas…, aquí os dejo las continuaciones…

1: Los tres comandante deciden ir a socorrer a la yegua, (con Rarity).

2: Los tres comandantes deciden ir a socorrer a la yegua (sin Rarity).

3: Los tres comandantes deciden no poner en peligro a Rarity y regresan a la salida.

4: Los tres comandantes deciden pedir refuerzos para una intervención arma en el hospital.


	9. Chapter 9

LA LLEGADA DE LOS HUMANOS A EQUESTRIA

Capitulo 9: Revelaciones (parte 1)

EEEEYYYY muy buenas a todos mis queridísimos lectores, aquí os traigo otro emocionante cap con la emocionante continuación que salio mas votada, que fue la…eh,eh, xD lo descubriréis si estais atentos al cap ;), nos vemos.

Todos miraron al comandante-jefe, este tenia la mirada seria y a la vez preocupada, pero se le ocurrio una idea.

Por la expresión que puso en su cara, todos se dieron en cuenta que Adrián tenia algo planeado

-Fax: jajajja, venga dispara, ¿Qué se te ha ocurrido?-

-Adrián: vamos a ir a salvarla-

-Fli: ¿¡QUE¡?-

-Adrián: (mirada picara) sin Rarity-

-Rarity: ¿¡QUE¡?-

-Fax: jajajaj, es por tu seguridad-

-Fli: jeje, gracias colega-

-Rarity: ¿pero porque no puedo ir?-

-Adrián: (mirada picara) ¿de verdad quieres saberlo?-

-Rarity: si-

-Adrián: pues…-

*¡SOCORROOO¡*

-Fax: será mejor que vayamos a salvarla ya-

-Fli: porfavor cariño sal fuera y esperarnos, estaremos bien-

Rarity miro a Fli con una gran sonrisa y despues de darle un tierno beso, se fue hacia la salida, al girarse Fli se encontró con las miradas picaras de sus colegas…

-Fli: no le digáis nada de esto a los demás, ¿entendido?-

-Adrián: jeje, tranquilo no diremos nada, ¿verdad Fax?-

-Fax: jajajaj, claro que no, no te preocupes-

-Fli: bueno vayamos a salvar a ese pony-

Los dos le miraron de forma decidida y con sonrisas sacaron sus armas y fueron con cuidado por el pasillo, tras caminar unos pocos metros, los comandantes se pararon en seco…

-Fli: que recuerdos…-

-Adrián: ya sabeis si escucháis pasos pesados…-

-Fax: a por el-

-Fli: o ella, jajajaj-

-Fax: como sea, jeje-

Fli apunto con su rifle de asalto (Ak-48) hacia la sala de donde procedían los gritos, Fli miro a Adrián y este asintió, los dos dieron una fuerte patada a la puerta quebrándola y arrancándola de cuajo, los tres vieron que la yegua era Octavia, esta al ver a los humanos se alegro, pero de repente su cara cambio de alegría a espanto…

-Octavia: ¡DETRÁS¡-

Los comandantes al girarse…, Adrián salio volando de un fuerte golpe en el costado estrellándose contra la pared, Fax abrió fuego, pero esa cosa le dio un coletazo con su cola, Fli ágilmente esquivo el ataque de su oponente…

-Fli: (mirada seria) nos volvemos a ver…

La criatura rugio, esta con sus tentáculos golpeo a Fli, pero sus ataques fueron bloqueados por este, aunque no se dio cuenta de que por su espalda otro tentáculo se acercaba, Fli noto un liquido en su espalda, y al girarse vio a Adrián cortando el tentáculo por la mitad, este expulsaba mucha sangre por el corte, la bestia rugio del dolor y preparo su aguijon para clavárselo a su agresor, Adrián dio una voltereta en el suelo y empezó a descargar los cargadores de su arma, Fax se había levantado y miro a sus compañeros y luego a Octavia…

Octavia vio que el humano le hacia señas para que fuese hasta el, ella con cuidado se arrastro por el suelo para no llamar la atención de la bestia, mientras Adrián y Fli combatían a la criatura, Fax saco en silencio a Octavia y la llevo a la salida, Adrián intentaba darle en la cabeza a esa cosa, pero la tenia metida en una especie de caparazón oseo, esta aprovecho el descuido de Adrián y le tomo de las piernas, Fli saco su espada y le dio un tajo al tentáculo, Adrián cayo de cabeza y se quedo incosciente por un momento, Fli no pudo evitar reírse y después de eso miro con ira a la criatura, Fli se disponía a dispararle pero pudo oir una voz proveniente de la criatura…

*¡ACABA CON ESTE SUFRIMIENTO¡*

-Fli:…¿pero que?...-

Fli no pudo hacer nada al darse cuenta de que la criatura aprovecho para noquearle…

Adrián y Fli despertaron fuera del hospital, vieron que Fax, Octavia y Rarity los miraban preocupados, se percataron de que ya estaban despiertos, Rarity abrazo dulcemente a Fli…

-Rarity: (mirada picara) menos mal que te conozco y se perfectamente que eres mas difícil de matar que una mala hierba, jiji-

-Fli: (sonrojado) jeje-

-Adrián: (con la mano en la cabeza) *ag*, ¿Qué paso?-

-Fax: tu y Fli os desmayasteis y por suerte para vosotros volvi, pero la criatura no estaba…-

-Fli: ¿se fue?-

-Fax: por lo que vi, si-

-Adrián: (levantándose) seguramente seguirá en el hospital, Fax, avisa a la base, quiero que vengan para cercar el hospital, lo que hay ahí dentro ya ha cobrado demasiadas vidas inocentes-

-Fax: ok-

Fax cogio el micrófono y le envio un S.O.S a la base de Canterlot y a la de Ponyville, mientras Fli hablaba con Rarity, Octavia se acerco al comandante-jefe…

-Octavia: eeeh…,disculpe,¿Adrián?-

-Adrián: (mirada amigable) si, ¿Qué quieres?-

-Octavia: muchas gracias por salvarme-

-Adrián: no tienes que agradecer nada, solo hacemos nuestro deber-

-Octavia: por eso te lo agradezco, jiji-

-Adrián: jeje, pues no hay de que-

-Octavia: sabes, resulta extraño…me parece haberte visto hace mucho tiempo…-

-Adrián: jajajaja, claramente, aquí ya todos conocen a los *legendarios comandantes*-

-Octavia: (pensativa) no jiji, digo que me parece que te vi hace 4 años…-

-Adrián: (mirada sorprendida) eso es imposible…, nosotros apenas llevamos 1 año y medio aquí…-

-Octavia: tienes razón, te abre confundido…-

-Adrián: jeje, bueno si no te importa vamos a cercar la zona, asi que te pediría que te alejases de la zona, por tu seguridad-

-Octavia: asi hare…-

Octavia vio como el humano se alejaba, pero ese recuerdo no dejaba de rodearla, le recordaba perfectamente…

*Flashback*

Octavia estaba viajando a Ponyville para hablar con Twilight, pero de repente en el camino aparecen 4 figuras extrañas, uno de ellos saca un cuchillo…

-¿?: hola preciosa…-

-¿? (2): ¿Qué llevas ahí?-

-Octavia: (asustada) nada…-

-¿?(2): venga muéstranoslo, o si no…(enseñándole el cuchillo)-

-Octavia: no…-

Octavia trato de escapar, pero uno de ellos la agarro por la espalda…

-Ocatavia: (forcejeando) no…no, ¡SOCORRO¡-

-¿? (3): nadie te va a salvar-

Todo se vio interrumpido cuando un fuerte ruido sono, al cabo de unos segundos uno de ellos cayo muerto al suelo, tenia en su cráneo un agujero, los otros tres se pusieron en guardia…

-¿?: ¿¡que ha sido eso¡?-

Sono el mismo ruido…

Otro de ellos cayo al suelo gritando de dolor…

Uno de ellos agarro a Octavia y puso el cuchillo en su garganta…

-¿?: ¡MUESTRATE, O LA MATARE¡-

-¿?: asi hare…-

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron al ver a una criatura bípeda salir de las sombras, llevaba un traje de camuflaje y una mascara que le tapaba la cara completamente, la criatura levanto una misteriosa arma y otra vez ese ruido volvió a sonar pero mas fuerte, el pony que tenia agarrada a Octavia cayo al suelo muerto…, su compañero salio corriendo pero esa criatura bípeda fue a por el, rápidamente dio un salto en el aire y con un habilidoso tajo le corto la garganta…, Octavia miro aterrada a la criatura, esta se acerco a ella…

-¿?: hazme caso, si hubiese querido hacerte daño, ya lo hubiera echo…-

-Octavia: ¿Qué eres?-

-¿?: se nos conoce por muchos nombres, nosotros os conocemos, pero vosotros creeis que mi especie es una leyenda, haber, ¿Qué soy?-

Octavia vio que la criatura era bípeda y tenia…¡MANOS¡

-Octavia: (incrédula) no,…no…puede ser…-

-¿?: jajajjaja, si,si-

-Octavia: ¿un ornitorrinco?-

*boom*

La criatura se tiro al suelo de manera comica ( la típica forma de caerse de los animes XD)

-¿?: (mosqueado) ¡¿Cómo QUE UN ORNITORRINCO, SI NI SIQUIERA SON BIPEDOS Y TU ACASO CREES QUE TENGO PICO DE PATO O ALETAS?¡-

-Octavia: a ya lo se…-

-¿?: *buuuf*, menos mal jeje-

-Octavia: eres un minotauro, ¿verdad?-

*boom*

-¿?: (enfurecido) ¡SOY UN….¡

-guardia real: ¡POR AQUÍ¡-

-¿?: GRR, me tengo que marchar…-

-Octavia: espera…-

La criatura desaparecio entre las sombras…

-Octavia:…un humano…-

*Fin del flashback*

-Octavia: sus voces se parecen mucho…-

Y habían llegado los refuerzos, los humanos habían colocado barricadas rodeando el hospital, todos los comandantes y incluso hasta Celestia y el capitán y Aaron estaban presentes…

-Aaron: ¿Cómo pueden caminar los cadáveres?-

-Fax: eso mismo dije yo, jajajj-

-Adrián: ¿sera un virus?-

-Capitan: negativo, los científicos han investigado los cadáveres y no han encontrado anomalías-

-Fli: ¿y porque rabanos se desplazaban estando ya muertos?-

-Aaron: ¿y si fuera magia oscura?-

Todos le miraron por un momento extrañados, pero Adrián concordo con el

-Adrián: no descartemos esa posibilidad tan ligeramente, estamos en un mundo donde existe la magia, ¿y si es verdad?-

-Fax: pues tendremos que investigar, ¿no?-

-Aaron: pero si ha sido magia solo pueden rastrearla los unicornios, ¿no?-

-Capitan: tiene razón pero, no se si Celestia quera dejarnos unos cuantos unicornios para que nos ayuden-

-Adrián: yo creo que si nos dejara-

-Francisco: pues venga ve a preguntarle-

-Adrián: *Grrr*, de acuerdo-

Adrián se acerco decidido a Celestia…

-Adrián: eer, ¿alteza, puede atenderme un momento?-

-Celestia: (mirada seria) ¿Qué deseas?-

-Adrián: requerimos de unos cuantos unicornios-

-Celestia: (extrañada) ¿para?-

-Adrián: pues…-

Adrián se vio interrumpido cuando apareció Twilight y Rarity detrás suya…

-Twilight: *EJEM*-

-Celestia: jajajja, ya tienes a dos voluntarias-

-Adrián: uuuum, ¿estais seguras?-

-Rarity: claro querido-

-Twilight: tienes que aprender a confiar mas en mi cariño-

-Adrián: (rojo de la vergüenza) de acuerdo…, vamos-

Adrián acompaño a Twilight y Rarity a los bajos del hospital (si ya se que suena raro xD), estas empezaron arastrear con un extraño hechizo el suelo de las instalaciones, al cabo de un rato Rarity encontró algo…

-Rarity: ¡AQUÍ¡-

Adrián y Twilight y también dos soldados humanos se acercaron…

-Soldado del S.F: ¿Qué encontraste?-

Rarity les mostro unos polvos extraños que se encontraban en una esquina…

-Twilight: deja que los examine-

…

-Twilight: (mirada sorprendida) estos polvos…-

-Adrián: ¿Qué ocurre?-

-Rarity: (preocupada)…oh querida…, ¿no será?...-

-Twilight: (mirada apenada)…Candace…-

-Adrián y los soldados: (a la vez) ¡¿Qué?¡-

-Soldado del S.F (2): ¿Cómo que Candace?-

-Twilight: estos son restos de la magia de Candace, los reconozco como la palma de mi casco (xD)-

-Rarity: si definitivamente es de Candace-

Las dos unicornios vieron preocupadas como los tres humanos se quedaron con miradas frias como la noche…

-Adrián: (serio) informad a Candace e que quiero verla de inmediato, es una situación de emergencia-

Los dos soldados hicieron un saludo militar y se retiraron de la sala…

-Twilight:…Adrián…-

-Adrián: (serio) si es verdad que Candace estaba aquí, quiero saber el *porque* de que estuviese aquí-

-Rarity: pero no seas duro con ella…-

-Adrián: no he dicho nada de eso, voy a ser normal, pero solamente quiero saber que hacia aquí y porque uso su magia-

-Twilight: ire contigo-

-Adrián: eso será bueno, sois amigas desde la infancia y si no me responde ninguna pregunta te la responderá a ti-

Twilight sabia en el fondo que Adrián seguía odiando un poco a Candace por lo que le hizo incluso habiéndola perdonado, al igual que su hermano que la odiaba mas que su hermana, porque esta le apuñalara y le estuviese apunto de condenar a la muerte, aunque en su interior intentaba eliminar ese pequeño odio, no podían…

Twilight salio con Rarity y Adrián del hospital, fuera ya las tropas humanas estaban listas para un pequeño asalto armado, dos lujosos tanque Matsu del S.F estaban situados a unos pocos metros del hospital apuntando con sus cañones a cualquiera a que saliese de ahí, los tres vieron que Lanch estaba dando instrucciones a sus hombres…

-Lanch: no sabemos con certeza que habrá ahí dentro pero ese sitio es peligroso ya sabeis el protocolo, tendréis que eliminar a cualquier cosa que no sea humana ni pony, ¿ENTENDIDO?-

-Soldados del S.F: ¡SEÑOR SI SEÑOR¡-

-Lanch: ¡PUES MOVED EL TRASERO Y METEOS AHÍ, POR EQUESTRIA Y POR A HUMANIDAD¡-

-Soldados del S.F: ¡SEÑOR SI SEÑOR¡-

Las tropas humanas se metieron en el hospital listas para cualquier cosa, Lanch se acerco a Adrián…

-Lanch: espero que puedan con esa cosa-

-Adrián: si nosotros pudimos, ellos también-

-Lanch: eso espero, son mis mejores hombres y no me gustaría perderles-

-Adrián: a un superior nunca le gusta perder a un soldado, amigo mio jeje-

-Lanch: jajaja-

-Soldado del S.F: señor, la princesa Candace la espera en sus aposentos-

-Adrián: avisad a Twilight quiero que venga conmigo-

-Soldado del S.F: señor si señor-

Adrián no sabia si Candace tenia algo que ver con esa cosa mutante y si tenia algo que ver con ese proyecto (que no es el de last of fluthers xD) pero sabia que tendría información valiosa y que se la tenia que sacar sin usar la fuerza, porque después de todo era una amiga y aliada importante…

Bueno aquí acaba otro emocionante cap de este maravilloso fic que cuenta con la ayuda de otro maravillosito autorcitico xD, espero que os haya gustado el cap y no os preocupéis que subire pronto otro cap, nos vemos y CON UN GRAN ABRAZO ME DESPIDO, CHAOOOO IAOOOO


	10. Chapter 10

LA LLEGADA DE LOS HUMANOS A EQUESTRIA

Capitulo 10: Revelaciones (parte 1.5)

EEEEEEEY muy buenas a todos aquí fil con un nuevo cap escrito parte por Slayer66 y otra parte por mi xD,espero que os guste y nos vemos al final del cap ;)

Candace intentaba evitar la fría mirada del humano y también evitaba la mirada triste de su amiga…, Adrián rompió el silencio con una pregunta…

-Adrián: (mirada seria) ¿Qué estuviste haciendo ayer?

-Candace: estaba en mi castillo atendiendo asuntos importantes, ¿Por qué?-

-Adrián: pues me parece que me estas mintiendo mi querida amiga-

-Candace: ¿Por qué te iba a mentir?-

-Twilight: respóndeme porfavor, ¿estuviste ayer en el hospital?-

Candace no pudo evitar el mantener la mirada con su amiga, pero luego miro al comandante-jefe, este tenia la cara tapada por el casco, pero se notaba por la expresión de su boca que no estaba contento, Candace se extraño de las preguntas que le hacían

-Candace: (molesto), si pensáis que yo he hecho algo malo, os equivocáis he estado todo el dia aquí en el palacio…-

-Adrián: (mas molesto) si eso es verdad, ¿Qué explicas de esto?-

Adrián saco una bolsa y la abrió enseñando su contenido, este hizo que Candace se asustara, pero al momento volvió a la normalidad…

-Candace: si pensáis que esos polvos son restos de mi magia, os estais equivocando, solo os digo eso, y si no os importa tengo cosas importantes que hacer-

-Twilight: de acuerdo…vete…-

Candace se marcho y tras ella Adrián y Twilight los dos con miradas serias y tristes…

Un dia dio a su fin…

*Al dia siguiente*

En una oficina Adrián termina de organizar los documentos del informe en una alforja, una vez hecho coge su equipo y revisa que tenga todo lo que necesita a la vez que revisa la munición de su colt 911 y su carabina M4A1, una vez hecho da una última checada a la alforja en donde está la documentación

-Adrián: (con tono serio) bien ya tengo los papeles del informe (mirando el reloj) si me doy prisa llegare allá a medio día, si todo sale bien y sin contratiempos estaré de vuelta para el anochecer-

Decía confiadamente el comandante cuando sin previo aviso una pequeña alicornio se aferra a su pierna provocando sorpresa en el comandante quien solo miro a la pequeña que le abrazaba tiernamente

-Nyx: (con tono triste) Papi ¿en serio te tienes que ir?-

Pregunto con ojos de perrito la pequeña alicornio cosa que enterneció al comandante he hizo que se agachase para verla más de cerca

-Adrián: (con tono tranquilo) así es Nyx tengo que darle mi reporte de los eventos recientes a la princesa Celestia, pero descuida estaré de vuelta más rápido de lo que te das cuenta-

Dijo Adrián mientras le sonreía tiernamente a su hija y le acariciaba la crin, en eso una unicornio lila entro a la oficina

-Twilight: (Con voz condescendiente) Nyx, es el deber de tu padre, pues tiene que velar por nuestra seguridad y la de los ponys del pueblo-

Dijo Twilight a la vez que con su magia levitaba a Nyx a su lomo para después dirigirse al comandante

-Twilight: (suplicante)-Por favor regresa pronto-

Dijo la poni a la vez que le daba un tierno beso en los labios a Adrián quien le correspondió con el mismo cariño mientras eran observados por una sonrojada Nyx quien se tapaba los ojos con sus cascos para no ver

-Adrián: (en tono seductor) -no te preocupes, si todo marcha bien llegare al anochecer y "me hare cargo de ti"-

Dijo el comandante remarcando el "me hare cargo de ti" ocasionando un fuerte rubor en la unicornio lila pero justo cuando esta iba a responder alguien tosió interrumpiéndolos

-Fli:(tosiendo) cof, cof, ¿están seguros de que deben de esta hablando de esas cosas con la pequeña aquí?-

Dijo Fli mientras señalaba a Nyx ruborizada y con los cascos cubriendo su rostro mientras el comandante estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta llevando en su hombro una Mk14M1 EBR con mira Red Dot y miraba pícaramente a la pareja los cuales al ver lo que estaban haciendo se separaron muy avergonzados y rojos como tomates

-Adrián:(avergonzado y mirando hacia otro lado), bueno pues… ya me voy este… nos vemos en la noche-

Dijo Adrián mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta, en eso la unicornio le respondió

-Twilight: (igual de avergonzada pero viendo hacia Adrián),¡si, cuídate!-

Dijo la unicornio lila mientras le sonreía

-Nyx:(entusiasmada),¡Adiós papi!, ¡Regresa pronto!-

Dijo la pequeña alicornio oscura, quien estando de pie en el lomo de su mama agitaba su casco en señal de despedida, Adrián las miro por un momento, les dedico una sonrisa y salió de la oficina acompañado por Fli quien lo miraba pícaramente cosa que irritaba a Adrián

-Adrián: (molesto)¡oye Fli!, ¿¡Ya puedes parar con eso!?-

Dijo el comandante quien seguía caminando a la vez que miraba de forma inquisitiva a su compañero el cual al verlo se empezó a reír

-Fli: (riendo) jaja, ¡ya sabía yo que ustedes 2 están deseosos!, ¡Pero no pensé que pondría tan acaramelados enfrente "de su hija"!… es que… ¿acaso quieren darle un hermanito a Nyx?-

Pregunto con burla Fli cosa que no pudo aguantar Adrián quien molesto se detuvo en seco lo miro con la intensión de enviarlo a "descansar en paz" lo cual hizo al pobre Fli sudar frio pero justo antes de hacer nada Fax arriba saludándolos

-Fax: (casi gritando) ¡Hey chicos! ¿Que están esperando?, ¡Démonos prisa quiero volver a casa esta noche saben!-

Dijo el comandante mientras caminaba a ellos llevando al hombro una HK G36, aunque gracias a su intervención Fli pudo suspirar aliviado aunque no le duro mucho pues Adrián puso su mano en su hombro y sutilmente se acercó un poco a su oído

-Adrián: (Voz siniestra)- Te salvo la campana-

Cosa que heló la sangre de Fli dejándolo por unos momentos, tieso mientras que Adrián se volteaba para hablar con Fax

-Adrián: (con una sonrisa) ¡si, si! lo siento, ¡ya vamos!-

Dijo el comandante mientras que él y Fax caminaba fuera del cuartel casi de inmediato Fli se recuperó y les dio alcance

-Fli: (casi gritando),¡hey espérenme!

Los comandantes llegaron al estacionamiento y se dirigieron a su vehículo, el cual era una GURKHA F5 SUV blindada, con una torreta de 20 mm en la parte superior, abrieron el vehículo y subieron al mismo siendo Adrián el que conduce, Fli de copiloto y Fax de pasajero, pero justo cuando iban a arrancar el vehículo se escuchó el rugir en las cercanías de un motor de lo que parecía ser una motocicleta, hasta que sin previo aviso apareció Aarón quien entro al estacionamiento montado en una motocicleta negra BMW R 12 de la segunda guerra mundial, la cual estaba personalizada tanto en su motor como en su exterior contando con alforjas de piel negra y una funda para arma larga en su costado izquierdo delantero, también de piel negra en donde descansaba un rifle de asalto AK-12 de culata plegable, con mira Red-Dot y lanzagranadas de 40 mm además de que iba vestido de una forma un tanto diferente, ahora vestía un atuendo más de los 1800, pues constaba de un pantalón negro parecido a la mezclilla, camisa blanca, chaleco negro de cuello cerrado, guantes blancos, botas café obscuro y una larga gabardina de piel café obscuro, de inmediato los comandantes notaron el sello de Rarity

-Aarón: (en tono curioso pero respetuoso) ¿a dónde van señores?-

Pregunto el samurái a la vez que bajaba de la moto y cogía su O-Katana con la mano derecha, mientras que los comandantes ya todos en la SUV blindada lo miraban fijamente, bueno solo Fli y Adrián, Fax observaba la motocicleta hasta que Adrián respondió

-Adrián: (serio) bueno, vamos a ir a Canterlot a entregar el informe de lo paso en el hospital a la princesa Celestia, pero, cambiando de tema linda ropa-

Expreso el comandante a lo que el samurái con un gesto de satisfacción respondió

-Aarón: (mientras se miraba su atuendo) si, así es Rarity ojuo-sama me la hizo dijo "EL ESTILO CLASICO LE VA MUY BIEN", si bien no es que sea un seguidor de la moda (los comandantes pusieron cara sarcástica de ¿no me digas?)si me gusto lo que hizo por mi, aunque no quiso cobrármelo-

-Fli: (riendo) jejeje es obvio, Rarity tal vez se vea como una dama refinada pero sin duda alguna algo que la hace especial es su gran generosidad-

Respondió con una sonrisa el comandante

-Fax: (aun mirando la moto) ¡oye! linda moto es una BMW r 12 de la segunda guerra, ¿de dónde la sacaste? no recuerdo que nadie tuviese aquí una-

Dijo extrañado el comandante cosa que llamo la atención de los otros 2 los cuales también esperaban una respuesta

-Aarón: (sonriendo con malicia),botín de guerra, digamos que cuando atravesé el portal me traje algunos juguetes de la O.M.T-

Respondió el samurái pero antes de que alguno de los comandantes hablase él dijo

-Aarón: (serio), volviendo al tema, ¿irán a presentarle un reporte al gobernante de estas tierras?-

Pregunto el samurái a lo que todos asintieron con la cabeza

-Adrián: (extrañado) ¿acaso quieres acompañarnos?-

Pregunto el comandante a lo que el samurái asintió

-Aarón: (en tono serio) ¡Sí! debo de mostrarle mis respetos al gobernante de estas tierras, por favor guíenme -

Expreso el samurái al vez que hacia una reverencia, cosa que tomo por sorpresa a los comandantes, pero sin más asintieron entonces el samurái acomodo su O-Katana en la moto, la arranco cosa que también hizo Adrián y sin más emprendieron el viaje a Canterlot

Un rato después los 3 comandantes y el samurái llegaran a la ciudad de Canterlot, el samurái estaba sorprendido sobre donde estaba la ciudad, pero más aún la arquitectura de la misma, además del ambiente de paz que se veía por la misma, sin duda alguna ese mundo seguía fascinándolo, pero su asombro fue mayor cuando llegaron al palacio real, entraron a los jardines del mismo y estacionaron sus vehículos, luego los cuatro entraron al palacio dejando aún más asombrado al samurái, el cual no pudo ocultarlo pues nunca había estado en un castillo de ese tipo en su vida, aunque recobro la compostura y se mantuvo al paso de los comandantes hasta que llegaron a la sala de juntas pero antes de entrar el samurái se detuvo abruptamente cosa que desconcertó a los comandantes

-Adrián: (con cierta preocupación) ¿qué pasa Aarón?-

-Aarón: (en tono serio), No puedo entrar así como así, primero he de presentar mis respetos, esperare a que termine la junta y me gustaría que le pidieran tener una audiencia con la emperatriz para presentar mis respetos como se debe -

Espeto el samurái pero entonces Fax hablo

-Fax: (sonriendo), ¡PRINCESA¡, es princesa (el samurái lo miro extrañado) si veras Equestria está gobernado por 2 princesas la princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna por… (Tras una resumida explicación)

-Aarón: (pensativo) entiendo, está bien, sin embargo por favor (inclinándose) háganme ese favor -

-Adrián: (consternado) vale, pero deja de hacer eso ok, espera aquí hasta terminemos de dar el informe ¿bien?-

-Aarón: (serio) ¡bien! y muchas gracias (haciendo reverencia) –

-Adrián: (molesto) en serio, déjalo-

-Aaron: jajajajaja-

En eso la puerta se cierra y tanto Adrián, Fax y Fli se presentan en la sala de juntas en donde las soberanas de Equestria esperan el reporte

-Celestia: (tono sereno) bienvenidos caballeros por favor denme su reporte-

Los comandante le entregaron una carpeta con documentos y fotos, que junto con Luna comenzaron a ver y leer mientras los comandante les explicaban a detalle la situación de lo ocurrido, tras una hora y media terminan de dar el reporte

.Celestia: (un tanto preocupada y sorprendida), ¡no puedo creer lo que les hicieron a mis ponys!, pero más importante ¿aún queda uno con vida?-

Pregunto la Princesa pues estaba preocupada por la seguridad de su pueblo

-Adrián: (con un semblante caído)- me temo que sí, ya hemos dado la alerta y estamos rastreándolo pero aun nada, sin embargo no creo que por ahora haga algo por temor a ser localizado-

Expreso el comandante pero su respuesta no dejo muy satisfecha a Luna quien intervino

-Luna: (con cierto enojo), ¡sin embargo de eso no estamos seguros! además de que mientras esa cosa siga afuera nuestros ciudadanos peligran y….-

Bang! Bang! (sonido de disparos)

No pudo terminar la frase Pues se escucharon detonaciones luego unos momentos después se escuchó un gran grito de terror seguido de varias detonaciones de arma de fuego, lo cual puso en alerta tanto a las princesas quiénes desplegaron un escudo mágico a la vez que los comandantes sin dudarlo cogieron sus armas apuntando hacia la puerta

-Adrián: (exaltado) ¡UN ATAQUE!-

-Fli: (con sarcasmo), ¿en serio,no me digas?

-Fax: (enojado) deja tus bobadas para otro momento-

En eso Adrián y los demás recordaron que Aarón estaba afuera pero antes de decir algo se volvieron a escuchar más disparos pero esta vez se oían mas lejos por lo que los comandantes dedujeron que quien fuera se había alejado de la habitación por lo que Adrián salió de la barrera y haciéndole señas a Fli y a Fax para que estos lo cubrieran, los cuales se salieron también de la barrera y se posicionaron en los flacos cubriendo se con los muebles de la habitación al ver esto Adrián le cambio a modo automático la M4 y se dirigió rápidamente al borde de la puerta hizo una seña con los dedos de cuenta regresiva saliendo rápidamente apuntando pero no vio nada, salvo varios impactos de bala de un arma de gran calibre y cortes de espada además de varios objetos cortados, fue entonces que dedujo que Aarón había entrado en combate por lo que decidió ir a apoyarlo

-Adrián: (gritando), ¡Depejado¡-

Los otros 2 se acercaron rápidamente a él mientras las princesas quitaban su barrera aunque se mantenían en guardia

-Adrián: (preocupado) ,Aarón ha entrado en combate debemos de ayudarlo, ¡Fli vienes conmigo!, Fax escolta a las princesas a un lugar seguro contacta a la guardia y al cuartel que sellen el lugar, si hay un enemigo ¡de aquí no escapa!-

Ordeno el comandante a lo que Fax luego de hacer un saludo militar se dispuso a escoltar a las princesas

-Fax: (con voz firme) ¡sus altezas! ¡Por favor síganme! -

Dijo el comandante pero entonces la princesa Celestia hablo

-Celestia: (en tono autoritario) comandante llévate a mi hermana y consigue refuerzos yo acompañare a los comandantes Fli y Adrián ¡NADIE ATACA MI PALACIO Y SALE IMPUNE!-

Aquellas palabras que dijo la princesa tenían un remarcado enojo que hizo tragar saliva tanto a los comandantes como a su hermana Luna quien ni siquiera se atrevió a refutar la Idea

-Adrián y Fli: (pensando), ya siento lastima por el sujeto-

Tras eso ambos comandantes le dan un saludo militar a la princesa del sol y se empiezan a mover, mientras Luna y Fax van por refuerzos.

Adrián, Fli y Celestia siguiendo el rastro de destrucción llegan a las puertas del comedor en donde se escuchan una gran cantidad de ruido, los comandantes de inmediato posicionaron su armas y avanzaron sigilosamente junto con la princesa hasta llegar a las puertas dobles del comedor, las cuales una estaba caída y la otra parecía colador, ambos comandantes se posicionaron en el marco de la puerta seguidos de cerca por Celestia, en eso claramente se escuchaban gritos provenientes del interior aunque no entendían que decían, Adrián hace unas señas para indicarle a Celestia y a Fli cuando van entrar hace un conteo con los dedos y tras llegar a cero los tres entran como rayo dentro del gran comedor pero la escena que ven los deja literalmente en blanco aunque solo a celesta y a Adrián, Fli saca su celular y comienza a grabar el peculiar "ESPECTACULO"

Discord está huyendo como loco mientras grita desesperadamente, a la vez que detrás de él se encuentra Aarón quien blande su O-Katana como poseído mientras sonríe diabólicamente gritando e intentando darle muerte al pobre Draconequus

-Discord: (desesperado), ¡Aléjate de mí!-

-Aarón: (como maniaco) , ¡ORA ORA ORA NIGENAIDE!, (oye ,oye, oye, no huyas!)-

-Discord: (aún más desesperado), ¡Por favor alguien ayúdeme!-

-Aarón: (gritando), ¡kubi oiteke! ¡kubi oiteke DRAGON!-

Discord coge lo que encuentra y se lo laza pero el samurái es muy rápido y corta todo lo que le es lanzado pero cuando ya casi lo pesca el Draconequus se hace invisible e intenta salir por la puerta pero el samurái de alguna forma lo detecta y le suelta una tremenda patada que lo regresar de vuelta aterrizando en la mesa volviéndose visible otra vez

-Aarón: (sonriendo como sicópata) ¡oremo no kubi! (¡tengo tu cabeza!)-

Grito el samurái antes de lanzar un letal corte que apenas logro evitar el Draconequus de milagro, ya que dicho ataque partió a la mitad la mesa lo cual lo aterro totalmente haciendo que le lanzase un rayo de energía caótica pero el samurái con el borde de su O-Katana lo desvió haciendo que el rayo chocase contra una columna, que si bien no estaba cerca de los comandante ni de la princesa la explosión fue suficiente para hacer reaccionar a Celestia y a Adrián pues Fli desde que llegaron se había dedicado a video grabar usando su celular todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, cosa que se hizo ganarse una mirada poker de Celestia y Adrián

-Fli: (un poco molesto), ¡¿Qué?! Es muy raro ver correr y llorar a DISCORD desesperadamente por su vida, tengo que grabarlo para la posteridad-

Replico tratando de justificar sus acciones pero entonces tras un gran impacto notan que Discord quedo acorralado en una esquina cosa que el samurái aprovecha y de forma errante se le acerca con una mirada de sicópata y una sonrisa diabólica mientras levanta su O-Katana

-Aarón: (gritando), ¡KUBI OITEKE!-

Sin embargo justo cuando va a decapitar a Discord un potente rayo es disparado hacia él, pero gracias a sus habilidades reacciona a tiempo y usando de nuevo el costado de su espada desvía el ataque el cual choca contra el techo destruyendo parte del mismo cosa que aprovecha Discord para escapar y cubrirse como niño detrás de Celestia quien miro al samurái de forma amenazante a la vez que cargaba otra vez su cuerno sin embargo el samurái cambio su mirad y su sonrisa desapareció dándole un semblante serio, Celestia no perdió el tiempo y disparo otro rayo solo que más poderoso que el anterior, el samurái sin embargo no se quitó, es más, camino hacia el mismo y usando el filo de la O-Katana esta vez absorbió todo el ataque ante la mirada atónita de los presentes los cuales no daban crédito a lo que veían, sin embargo el asunto no termino ahí, pues el samurái esbozó un sonrisa malévola e hizo un giro de 180° lanzando un devastador corte contra Celestia quien para evitarlo se teletransportó junto con Discord, mientras que los comandantes se lanzaron al suelo justa a tiempo para evitar el espectro del ataque, Celestia de nuevo cargo su cuerno y buco al agresor pero entonces sintió la hoja de la O-Katana acariciando su cuello lo cual la dejo impactada

-Aarón: (de forma amenazante), ¡TE MUEVES UN CENTÍMETRO Y TU CABEZA SERÁ MÍA!-

Dijo casi en susurro el samurái, en eso Discord le invadió el enojo y quiso ayudar a Celestia pero entonces y sin previo aviso Adrián y Fli lograron taclear al samurái separándolo de la princesa, es entonces que al caer al suelo por la tacleada queda aturdido y sus ojos vuelven a la normalidad recuperando el sentido, es entonces que se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho y se quita hábilmente a los comandantes reincorporándose, los comandantes entonces se miran mutuamente para luego prepararse para el segundo round, pero entonces el samurái con un semblante sombrío envaina la O-Katana se sienta en posición de flor de loto y coloca la O-Katana frente a él con el lado del filo hacia sí mismo, saca de su ropa un tanto el cual colca a un lado de si, saca un pedazo de papel, un pincel y tinta y comienza a escribir algo en el mismo ante la mirada confusa de todos los presente quienes no entienden nada de lo que ocurre e intercambian miradas, hasta que Adrián decide saber que sucede a la vez que les hace un gesto a los demás para que se mantengan alejados

-Adrián: (extrañado) Aarón, ¿se puede saber qué haces?-

Pregunto el comandante quien no encontraba lógica en las acciones del samurái, sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta, tras unos momento ya se estaba hartando cuando finalmente Aarón hablo

-Aarón: (con vos sombría) Adrián-dono, necesito que tome mi O-Katana, la desenvaines y viertas un poco de agua en la hoja-

Dijo el samurái mientras se quitaba la gabardina y por extraño que parezca Adrián hizo la extraña petición y mientras la hacía el samurái termino de escribir lo que parecía ser un poema en kanji el cual dejo a un lado para que la tinta se sacase, cerro la tinta, limpio el pincel y los puso frente a él, para luego de que la tinta se seque dobla la hoja del poema y la pone frente a él a su derecha para ese momento Adrián ya estaba de vuelta viendo extrañado lo que hacía pero mientras eso ocurría Fli se olía que algo andaba mal y sin hacer ruido se acercó sigilosamente al samurái el cual tomo el tanto y miró con seriedad a la princesa del sol, quien tenía una mirada de confusión y enojo

-Aarón: (con voz sería a la vez que se quitaba la ropa dejando su torso descubierto) su alteza la he deshonrado, he iniciado un combate en su castillo dañándolo e incluso he levantado mi Katana en su contra he hecho un acto de total deshonra y es por ello que para recuperarlo le daré mi vida, Adrián-dono por favor decapíteme cuando haya logrado cortarme el estómago de lado a lado confió en usted-

Expreso el samurái quien su dudarlo desenvainó el tanto y se dispuso a hacerse el harakiri pero para su infortunio Fli le cogió la muñeca evitando que se claves el arma Adrián quien había quedado estupefacto ante la petición suicida de Aarón tiro la O-Katana y se abalanzó contra este intentando quitarle el arma

-Adrián: (molesto), ¡A NO! ¡NO LO HARÁS!-

Dijo a la vez que con mucho esfuerzo intentaba desarmar al samurái pero este no cedía hasta que una potente voz los obligo a detenerse

-Luna: (voz real de Canterlot), ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?!-

De inmediato la pelea se detuvo y todos voltearon a ver a la princesa Luna quien había regresado junto con fax y un destacamento de la guardia real

-Fax: (extrañado) , ¿qué me perdí?-

Pregunto el comandante entonces Adrián aprovecho y le quito el tanto a Aarón a la vez que Fli logro someterlo para después levantarlo.

Luego de 10 min…

-Luna: (riendo a carcajadas), Jajaja ¡ES ENSERIO! jajaja-

-Fax: (casi ahogándose de la risa), Jajajaja ¡DEBÍ DE HABER ESTADO AQUÍ! Jajajaja-

Luna y Fax se partían de la risa pues no podían creer que el señor del caos hubiera estado gritando y pidiendo ayuda como una niñita e incluso se ocultara tras de Celestia como un niño detrás de la falda de su mamá, todo esto gracias al video que tomo Fli cuando entraron al comedor

-Fli: (riendo),¿a poco no es muy gracioso? si quieren luego les paso una copia jeje-

-Luna y Fax: (recuperándose un poco) ,SÍ, SI CLARO POR FAVOR -

-Discord: (molesto y avergonzado), ¡hey! ¡No es divertido que se rían a expensas de mí!- (volteando a ver a la princesa Celestia) Celestia, diles que…-

Discord se quedó callado cuando vio a Celestia cubriéndose la boca con sus alas pues en aquel momento por la tensión de un probable enemigo no se dio cuenta de lo gracioso que era el ver a su "novio" en tan bizarra situación

-Discord: (con póker face),¡¿enserio?!-

-Celestia: (entre risitas), bueno Discord, ahora ya sabes de primera mano lo que se siente que se rían a tus expensas, considéralo tu lección de hoy jiji-

Expreso Celestia Discord solo siguió con su semblante serio pero entonces Celestia de forma muy seductora se le acercó para decirle algo al oído mientras los otros estaban distraídos

-Celestia: (de forma coqueta)-Además, como recompensa por sobrevivir a esta lección esta noche tu y yo….(susurro)-

Al escuchar lo que le que le dijo al oído el Draconequus se quedó con los ojos como platos sintió un escalofrió por su espalda para después terminar con las alas tiesas y con un fuerte sonrojo limitándose solo a asentir, el samurái quien se encontraba fuertemente amarrado en una silla arqueo una ceja y después miro a Adrián quien tenía una mirada picara sobre la pareja

-Aarón: (extrañado) ¿acaso son?-

Pregunto perplejo el samurái a Adrián quien le respondió, pero si quitar la mirada de la pareja

-Adrián: (sonriendo pícaramente) Si, así es-

Celestia se percató de la mirada de los 2 humanos y de inmediato recuperó su compostura y se dirigió hacia el samurái quien la miraba sumamente AVERGONZADO Y ARREPENTIDO

-Celestia: (con ton autoritario), Es hora de unas respuestas, dime samurái ¿por qué atacaste a mi nov... ejem quiero decir a mi huésped? (todos giraron los ojos con cara de ¡¿enserio?!) destruiste parte de mi castillo e incluso alzaste tu arma en mi contra y para colmo intentaste suicidarte-

El samurái con suma arrepentimiento bajo la mirada luego respiro profundo y empezó a hablar

-Aarón: (tono serio), vera su alteza, primero al ser criado por samuráis estos tienen un fuerte código de honor, que yo por mis impulsos he roto y cuando eso ocurre un samurái debe enmendar su error pagando con su vida haciendo el SEPPUKU que es ritual que consiste en ofrendar la vida de uno mismo en razón de devolver el honor a quien haya sido ofendido y a la vez lavar o mantener el suyo, esto a modo de disculpa pues al ser huésped ya con el solo hecho de desenvainar mi O-Katana, es suficiente ofensa y por lo cual se debe ofrendar la vida…-

Esta explicación dejo sorprendidos a todos pues les costaba creer que para salvaguardar el honor propio y del que fue agredido, aunque se les hacía extremo el dar la vida por algo como eso, sin embargo antes de poder decir algo el samurái prosiguió

-Aarón: …Además su alteza la razón de mi comportamiento fue por una tontería, vera en realidad no soy un samurái de verdad…-

Esta declaración dejo aún más impactados a los presentes pues no se esperaban que hiciese una declaración como esa, pero de nuevo, antes de que alguien dijese algo el samurái continuo

-Aarón: …Eso es debido a que soy más extranjero que japonés y los samurái son muy estrictos con su casta incluso aunque me esforzase solo mi abuelo me aceptaba pero no los demás, pues me consideraban indigno e incluso el solo hecho de aprender el uso de la Katana era algo que yo no debía saber, es por ello que mi vida infantil y juvenil fue muy dura aunque yo tenía el reconocimiento del abuelo los demás simplemente me miraban con desprecio incluso si yo era el mejor en el dojo ellos simplemente pasaban de mi por creer que yo era un ser inferior

Esto dejo a todos con un semblante triste pero a la vez entendían sobre todo cierta alicornio azul quien de alguna forma era la que más sabía el no ser reconocido sin importar cuanto uno se esfuerce

-Aarón: sin embargo había algo que abuelo me contaba desde pequeño y era lo que me motivaba a seguir adelante, él me decía que los "legendario samuráis" eran aquellos que hacían grandes proezas que le inmortalizaba, volviéndolos mitos de la antigüedad sin importar de que casta viniesen y de hecho por estas proezas era por qué la casta de un samurái se volvía influyente pero sin duda alguna la mayor proeza era que si un samurái lograba tomar la cabeza de un dragón y la presentaba ante el "shogun" (señor que controla la política y recursos de un país y portavoz del emperador) este sin duda se volvía un "SAMURÁI LEGENDARIO" sin importar sus orígenes, ya sea un campesino o un mestizo e incluso un extranjero y bueno por ello cuando vi a esa criatura pensé que era un dragón-

FLASHBACK

Aarón se encontraba fuera de la sala había sacado su PSP vita plus y estaba jugando Metal Slug XX (¿Qué? incluso los samuráis aunque sean falsos se aburren xD) de repente del pasillo aparece Discord leyendo lo que parecía ser una historieta y debido a su risa tan fuerte el samurái puso pausa y se volteo para reclamarle al que se reía de forma tan exagerada

-Aarón: (molesto),!disculpa! pero po…-

Sin embargo al mirar a quien reía se quedó en shock mientras que la criatura le miro extrañado

-Criatura: (Con aire molesto) ¿sí? ¿Qué quieres?-

Pregunto un Draconequus que ni más ni menos que Discord (y que al parecer estaba aburrido), pero no hubo ninguna respuesta por lo que el Draconequus se dispuso a irse intentando pasar a un lado del extraño sujeto pero entonces este bloqueo su camino tenía un semblante sombrío y luego puso una sonrisa malévola

-Aarón: (en voz baja) kubi oiteke-

-Discord: (confundido) ¿DISCULPA?-

.Aarón: (con los ojos en ámbar y una sonrisa diabólica),¡KUBI OTEKE!-

Grito el samurái al mismo tiempo que se lanzaba contra el Draconequus intentando cortarle la cabeza, este apenas y pudo reaccionar esquivando por los pelos el corte que logro partir por la mitad tanto un cuadro como un candelabro de pared

-Discord: (soltando la historieta y molesto) ¡no sé quién eres! pero será mejor que te quite esa cosa peligrosa-

Pero en cuanto chasque su garra la O-Katana solo se cubrió de un aura negra la cual se disipo sorprendiendo y asustando al Draconequus pues era imposible que existiese algo tan poderoso como para repeler sus poder del caos (a parte de los elementos) pero antes de seguir indagando el samurái lanzo otro ataque que esquivó apenas el Draconequus y que impacto contra el techo cortándolo al ver esto Discord supo lo que tenía que hacer, Salir huyendo a toda velocidad del lugar pero entonces el samurái sonriendo desenfundó su "VENDETTA" (revolver) y le disparo

Bang! Bang!

Discord: -(gritando) ¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

El Draconequus lanzo un grito desgarrador a la vez que se desplomaba al suelo y miraba que su ala de Pegaso había sido perforada (aunque solo fueron unas plumas)

-Aarón: (con semblante de sicópata) ¡NIGENAI DESIO! (¡NO ESCAPARAS!)-

Expresó el samurái quien camino unos cuantos pasos de forma errática recargando su arma para después abalanzarse a toda velocidad contra Discord el cual como pudo se levantó rápidamente y salió disparado del lugar con una expresión de terror puro en su rostro

-Discord: (aterrado) ¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ!-

-Aarón: (gritando como loco) ¡KUBI OITEKE!-

Ambos seres continuaron su persecución dejando una estela de caos y destrucción en su camino hasta llegar al comedor

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Aarón: …Debido a que vi a esa criatura (mirando a Discord) en mi mente solo se figuró que era un dragón, por lo que entre en modo "AVENGER" el cual es una habilidad que me permite pelear con todo lo que tengo aunque solo me guía hasta cierto punto mi instinto, y solo se hace presente si se cumplen ciertas condiciones y una de ellas se cumplió lo cual ocasionó que me abalanzará sobre él y pues el resto es historia-

Esto de alguna forma respondió las dudas de los presentes y calmo el ambiente pero genero un incómodo silencio hasta que fue roto por la princesa Luna

-Luna: (preocupada) ,¿en serio tienes que morir solo por lo que hiciste? Digo, es una ofensa seria el que hayas levantado tu arma contra mi hermana pero ya no has explicado el por qué, no veo la necesidad de ofrendar tu vida-

-Fli: (con cierta extrañeza), además, tú mismo dijiste que no eres un samurái de verdad, así que ¿porque tienes que seguir un código de algo que no eres?-

El comandante entonces se dio cuenta que metió la pata pues hablo demás y claro que se ganó una mirada de odio por parte de los presentes con excepción de Discord a quien le daba igual pero antes de que alguien intentase hablar Aarón lo hizo

-Aarón: (deprimido) tienes razón ni siquiera soy un auténtico samurái, es más aunque lo fuese ni siquiera podría llamarme así sería un simple "RONIN" al no tener a un señor al que servir-

Esas últimas palabras entraron muy fuerte en la mente de las princesas haciendo que ambas se mirasen mutuamente dándoles una idea de cómo arreglar la situación

-Aarón: (con semblante serio) ¡sus majestades!, ¡ni siquiera muriendo podré quitar el deshonor por el que las hice pasar!, así que me entregare completamente a su voluntad ¡hagan lo que quieran conmigo hiérvanme, cuézanme, quémenme!, lo que dicte su voluntad-

Dijo el samurái resignado, sus 2 compañeros lo miraron con algo de frustración pues estaba claro que estaba la decisión en los cascos de las princesas, ya que él no era miembro real del S.F. y por consiguiente no podían hacer nada, así que solo se limitaron a mirar a las princesas suplicándoles con la mirada que por lo menos le perdonasen la vida a su amigo

La princesa del sol esbozo una leve sonrisa y caminó hacia el samurái seguida de su hermana, desato sus ataduras con su magia y lo miro de forma severa, el samurái apenas estuvo libre se puso de rodillas y se inclinó completamente ante las soberanas de Equestria

-Celestia: (con tono severo), ¡levanta tu rostro joven guerrero!-

Este lo hizo pero al verla a los ojos le transmitió una paz que le hizo recordar por un breve momento a su madre pues tenía un semblante tranquilo y maternal haciendo sonrojar levemente al guerrero

-Celestia: (Con un tono calmado), si deseas enmendar tu error sirve con tu espada a nuestro reino y protégenos de cualquier amenaza que venga a nosotros, ahora más que nunca son necesarios guerreros con tus habilidades…-

-Luna: (con tono tranquilo continuo ) …y sería una gran pérdida el perder a un guerrero que es firme a sus principios y antepone el bienestar de los demás antes que el propio así que por favor protege nuestra tierra-

Ante las palabras de aquella alicornio azul el samurái sintió como tocaban su corazón a la vez que se perdía en los hermosos ojos de color aguamarina de la princesa de la noche, al igual que ella en los ojos azul celeste del samurái lo cual ocasionó un leve rubor entre ambos cosa que no pasó desapercibida para su hermana Celestia quien esbozo una leve sonrisa

El samurái sintió la mirada de Celestia y bajo de nuevo su rostro pues entendía que las 2 gobernantes le habían perdonado la vida a la vez que un par de lágrimas salían de sus ojos

-Aarón: (agradecido) , ¡ARIGATO GOSAIMAS¡, (¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!)

Las princesas no entendieron lo que dijo pero si el contexto, por lo que se sonrieron mutuamente, pero entonces el samurái levanto su mirada y mostrando una expresión seria ser dirigió a las gobernantes de Equestria

-Aarón: (en tono serio) ¡Sus majestades! sé que es muy egoísta de mi parte, pero me gustaría hacer la ceremonia correspondiente para ser oficialmente un guerrero a su servicio-

Ambas gobernantes se miraron mutuamente esbozaron una leve sonrisa y asintieron

-Celestia: (En tono condescendiente), Claro que puedes joven samurái -

-Aarón: (inclinándose emocionado)-¡MUCHAS GRACIAS SU ALTEZA!-

Expreso el samurái para luego levantarse e ir con los comandantes para decirles el cómo se hará la ceremonia

30 min después…

Los preparativos estaban listos, la sala del trono estaba preparada y las 2 monarcas estaban sentadas en su respectivos lugares había guardias en todo el lugar pero estaban colocados en los pilares y al lado de las princesas, en ese momento entra el samurái sosteniendo su Katana a modo de ofrenda mientras era escoltado por Adrián y Fli, ya que Fax estaba como guardia cerca de las princesas, una vez frente a las monarcas el samurái se arrodilla y ofrece su Katana en señal de lealtad y servicio a Equestria, Celestia entonces desciende junto con su hermana para recibir la ofrenda pero justo cuando usando su Magia se dispone a tomar la O-Katana Luna siente un extraño impulso haciendo que se adelante y la coge con su magia, cosa que sorprendió a los presentes, si bien tenia curiosidad por aquella arma no era razón suficiente para que la tomase antes que su hermana como si fuese una pequeña potranca, esto la hace sentirse avergonzada y sonrojada le devuelve el arma al ahora samurái el cual no dice nada aunque esboza una leve sonrisa sin que el mismo lo note

-Aarón: (levantando la mirada y con semblante serio), a partir de hoy mi espada está a su servicio LUNA HIME-SAMA, ESPERO COUMPLIR CON SUS ESPECTATIVAS Y RESGUARDAR TANTO SU HONOR COMO SI VIDA INCLUSO A COSTA DE LA MIA ¡LO JURÓ!-

Dijo con firmeza y devoción el samurái pero esto tomo por sorpresa a la princesa de la noche quedando impactada ante lo que acababa de decir el samurái al igual que los presentes aunque celestia fue la única que esbozo una leve sonrisa

Luna: (consternada)-¡¿PERO QUE ESTAS DICIENDO?! ¿No se supone que servirás a mi hermana…quiero decir a Equestria?-

Replico la princesa Luna sonrojada, quien no entendía el por qué el samurái se había dirigido a ella pero entonces Fax intervino

-Fax: (con tono tranquilo) ,Vera princesa Luna, un samurái solo puede servir a un señor, jamás a 2 además generalmente aquellos samuráis que hace esta ceremonia son los que por así decirlo formaran parte de la guardia personal ya sea del daimio o del shogun, el cual en señal de aceptar toma la Katana del samurái aceptándolo para posteriormente devolvérsela lo cual indica que a partir de ese momento sirve únicamente a ese señor y le servirá hasta el día de su muerte-

Explico el comandante tranquilamente aunque para la princesa de la noche eso solo la hizo sonrojarse pues nunca en su vida ella personalmente había aceptado a un guerrero para servirle pero entonces Celestia sonrió y sin más el samurái coloca su O-Katana en su cintura, se levantó e hizo una reverencia

-Aarón: (en tono serio aunque emocionado),Espero serle de utilidad Luna hime-sama mañana me presentare a primera hora del anochecer para servirle, hasta entonces su alteza (dirigiéndose a Celestia) hime-sama (dirigiéndose a luna)-

Dijo el samurái reverenciando a cada una con sumo respeto, para luego siguiendo el protocolo mientras hacían una reverencia tanto el cómo los comandantes dieron dos pasos hacia atrás se dieron media vuelta se irguieron y caminaron hasta la puerta de la sala del trono, para luego salir voltearse hace una corta reverencia y cerrar la puerta una vez hecho esto luna suspiró pero al ver a su hermana esta le sonreía pícaramente cosa que puso a luna roja y desvió la

-Fax: (mirando a celestia y a luna), parece que las cosas se pondrán interesantes-

Dijo Fax con malicia para luego reverenciar a las princesas y el junto con los guardias retirarse mientras que Celestia solo mira a su hermana y piensa

-Celestia: (pensando), al parecer tú también pequeña hermana has caído aunque no me gusta, espero que esto no traiga malas consecuencias-

Fuera de el palacio Adrián no dejaba de pensar que Candace tenia algo que ver con lo del hospital, pero el si sabia con certeza que un malévolo plan se ha puesto en marcha y que ellos deben estar preparados para lo que venga…

-Fli: venga Adrián no te pongas a pensar y disfrutemos del dia que ha sido agotador-

-Adrián: jeje-

-Fli: (susurrándole) y no violes a Twilight, ¿eh?-

Fli en ese momento salio corriendo entre risas, mientras Adrián corria detrás de el como un perro rabioso, los demás no pudieron evitar reírse al ver esto, otro dia daba a su fin pero…algo les observaba desde un árbol esperando el momento perfecto…

YYYYYY aquí acaba otro cap que vuelvo a decir que ha sido escrito por Slayer y otra parte por mi, espero que os haya gustado y nos veremos en el siguiente cap,UN BESAZOOOO Y NOS VEMOOOOOS 


	11. Chapter 11

LA LLEGADA DE LOS HUMANOS A EQUESTRIA

Capitulo 11: revelaciones (parte 2)

EEEEEEYYY muy buenas a todos mis queridísimos lectores vuelvo nuevamente para entreteneros como nunca con un capitulo nuevo (xD), espero que disfrutéis y nos vemos al final^^

Se escuchaban explosiones por todos lados, las fuerzas humanas se encontraban en una pradera combatiendo contra una fuerza anarquista conocida como *ARU*, (Anti Royal Unity, una fuerza opositora contra la monarquia de las princesas del sol y la luna), Las tropas humanas resistían junto con la guardia real de Canterlot tras unas barricadas mientras una lluvia de flechas caia sobre ellos

-Lightning: (protegiéndose) ¡A CUBIERTO¡-

Lightning vio sorprendido como los comandantes y el samurái tomaban el frente con una rápida ofensiva…

-Adrián: (por la radio) estamos tomando posiciones, ¡AGUANTAD¡-

-Fax: (por la radio) ¡EL ENEMIGO RETROCEDE, ADELANTE ES NUESTRA OPORTUNIDAD¡-

Los blindados de los humanos avanzaron de manera temeraria contra las defensas enemigas, los *opositores* que intentaban huir eran acribillados por la guardia real y por la artillería humana, Aaron se metio de lleno en la boca del lobo junto con los hermanos Francisco y Adrián y algunas tropas de choque de elite, Adrián vio como una flecha se dirigía hacia el, con una rápida voltereta en el suelo la esquivo y con gran habilidad disparo su fusil (MA-17) contra el arquero, este cayo al suelo moribundo, Francisco se acerco y le asesto un fuerte golpe que le quebró el cuello, Aaron hizo un gesto a sus hombres y estos posicionaron sus escudos antidisturbios hacia arriba, Aaron salto encima de ellos y los soldados con toda su fuerza le impulsaron hacia la cima de una torre, Aaron saco su O-Katana y con un solo gesto derribo a 4 guardias que se acercaban hacia el, Adrián con un gancho salto a la torre y con su cuchillo empezó a pelear contra 2 guardias que se acercaron por la espalda, dando un salto en el aire Francisco le quito de encima a uno, Adrián se limito a sonreírle y a agarrar al otro guardia…

-*Opositor*: (forcejeando) ¡NO…NO…SUELTAME¡-

-Adrián: veamos si puedes volar de verdad, jajajajaja-

Adrián lo lanzo al aire y con una terrible patada le envio fuera de los muros…

-*Opositor*: (mientras caia al vacio) ¡TENGO TU NUMERO DE PLACA MALDITOOOO¡-

-Francisco: jajajajjaja-

Los dos comandantes no se extrañaron al ver todo el muro despejado, al otro extremo del muro Aaron guardaba su O-Katana y les dedico una sonrisa, los comandantes se limitaron a hacerle el gesto del pulgar arriba como gesto de *bien echo*, aunque si se sorprendieron al ver a Raimbow Dash burlándose de un guardia *opositor* que trataba de agarrarla con sus cascos, pero no llegaba, Raimbow Dash se canso y dedicándole un guiño a Francisco le dio una tremenda patada al guardia que salio volando, el pony llego hasta Aaron, este lo miro con una sonrisa picara…

-Aaron: ¡ADRIÁN TUYA¡-

-*Opositor*: espera…¿¡QUE?¡-

Aaron le dio tal patada que el guardia salio volando hacia Adrián este como con el anterior guardia le solto la misma patada voladora pero esta vez lo dirigio hacia su hermano que con gran habilidad lo agarro con sus piernas del cuello y le estrello contra el suelo de piedra, después lo remato con un certero disparo en la cabeza

-Raimbow Dash: bien atrapado cariñito-

-Francisco: (sonrojado) jeje, es la mania-

-Adrián: jajajaja, ser un hincha del futbol a traido buenas cosas por lo que veo-

-Aaron: me tienes que enseñar a jugar al futbol, quiero hacer esas piruetas con las manos-

-Francisco: de acuerdo, solo cobro por horas-

-Aaron: (con cara de WTF) ¿en serio?-

-Adrián: (dándole una colleja a su hermano) no le hagas caso le gusta bromear jajajaja-

Adrián se vio interrumpido cuando por la radio sono la voz de su capitán…

-Capitan: (por la radio) me gusta saber que se lo pasan bien, pero les recuerdo que estamos en medio de una batalla, a si que seriedad, por cierto, ¿despejaron la muralla?-

-Adrián: afirmativo señor, informe a Fax que ya puede *cargar*-

-Capitan: *grrrr*, no me ordenes comandante-jefe…no me de ordenes…-

El capitán colgó y Adrián hizo señas a sus amigos para que avanzaran pero se vio interrumpido cuando Raimbow carraspeo…

-Raimbow Dash: *EJEM*, ¿no se te olvida algo?-

-Adrián: (mirada desanimada) *arg*, ¿Qué haces aquí Raimbow?-

-Raimbow Dash: a ayudar claramente-

-Soldado del S.F: esta es una intervención militar del S.F, no tienes autorización para intervenir bonita-

Raimbow se molesto al oir *bonita* y le lanzo una mirada agresiva al humano que no se inmuto, todo lo contrario, le produjo gracia

-Soldado del S.F: jajajaja, Francisco yo que tu controlaría a esta monada-

-Francisco: jajajaja, venga Flecher no exageres-

-Raimbow Dash: ¿Quién eres?-

-Flecher: teniente de la 2 division de las fuerzas de choque de elite del S.F señorita y acepte mis disculpas por *molestarla*-

-Raimbow Dash: jeje, no me has molestado, pero intenta no hacerlo-

-Flecher: asi hare-

De repente se escucho una fuerte explosión, un hueco se había abierto en los muros, de hay salieron varios blindados y soldados humanos y también guardias reales preparados para el combate, estos empezaron a masacrar a los*opositores* que habían sobrevivido al primer ataque, Raimbow Dash vio en los humanos algo que le dio miedo, sed de sangre, estos ya no eran los de antes, ahora eran mas violentos y no tenían piedad con sus enemigos…esto le hizo pensar…

-Raimbow Dash: (pensando)…menos mal que son nuestros amigos…-

Pero se sorprendio al ver que los comandantes seguían siendo lo que eran y eso la calmo un poco…

-Adrián: (a su hermano) ¿no crees que nuestros hombres están siendo demasiado *belicos*?-

-Francisco: solo cumplen ordenes hermano-

-Adrián: (pensando)…si, pero no al pie de la letra…-

-Fax: (por la radio) necesitamos refuerzos en el ala este, nos están acorralando y la maldita guardia real nos ha dejado abandonados-

-Adrián: (gritando) ¡¿Qué?¡-

Todos los que estaban con Adrián no pudieron evitar extrañarse ante la repentina ira del humano…

-Adrián: (por la radio) voy para allí con refuerzos-

-Fax: (por la radio) date prisa-

Su hermano se acerco con una mirada preocupada y no pudo evitar preguntar…

-Francisco: ¿Qué ocurre?-

-Adrián: la guardia de Celestia se ha *retirado*-

-Todos: ¿¡QUE¡?-

-Adrián: espero que Celestia tenga una buena explicación para esto…-

Raimbow Dash se asusto al ver las miradas furiosas de los comandantes, se temia lo peor…

-Raimbow Dash: no saqueis conclusiones precipitadas, habrá una explicación para esto-

-Aaron: es verdad, debe haberla-

-Adrián: (mirada furiosa) ¿a si, y como explicais todas esas veces que su ejercito de cobardes se ha retirado?-

-Francisco: (mirada furiosa) ¿en todas las batallas?-

Se notaba que los dos comandantes estaban furiosos, por lo que Aaron decidio…

-Aaron: ire a Canterlot a pedir explicaciones-

-Adrián: (mas calmado)…de acuerdo…, veremos que excusa pone ahora Celestia-

-Raimbow Dash: te acompaño-

-Aaron. De acuerdo-

-Francisco: suerte-

Aaron se fijo que Adrián le dirigió una mirada de (anda con cuidado, amigo) y este le dedico una sonrisa, a lo que Adrián se limito a asentir con la cabeza, Aaron se dispuso a ir a por su moto, pero Raimbow carraspeo…-

-Raimbow Dash: *ejem*-

-Aaron: (confundido) ¿Qué?-

-Raimbow Dash: no creo que con esa ojalata vayas a llegar rápido-

-Aaron: ¿Qué insinuas, que mi moto es chatarra?-

-Raimbow Dash: sube en mi lomo-

-Aaron: (Poker face) ¡¿Qué?¡-

-Raimbow Dash: tu sube-

-Aaron: de…acuerdo…-

Aaron subio a duras penas y en cuanto se subio, despego a la velocidad de… *Raimbow* (xD)…

-Aaron: ¡MAAAAAADREEEEE MIAAAAAAA¡-

-Raimbow Dash: ¡YUJUUUUU¡-

-Aaron: ¡FRENAAAAA UUUUUN POOOOOCOOOOO¡-

-Raimbow Dash: de acuerdo-

Raimbow freno en seco y como Aaron no estaba sujeto a nada salio disparado sin control del lomo de Raimbow y acabo estrellándose contra una ventana del…¡PALACIO DE CANTERLOT¡…

Las princesas estaban tomando el te cuando de repente algo paso volando delante de sus narices estrellándose contra una estantería llena de frascos, vieron al samurái con la cara echa un pimiento enmorronao en la estantería, estas se acercaron corriendo a el…

-Luna: por los cascos de mil lunas, ¿Qué te ha pasado?-

-Celestia: hermana, creo que esta claro que se ha pegado el mayor trastazo que nadie jamas se haya pegado en la vida-

-Aaron: *naaaaaagh*-

Aaron se levanto dolorido, pero al ver a Luna se reincorporo…

-Aaron: (con voz de machote) princesas, no se preocupen estoy bien-

Celestia y Luna le miraron con cara de WTF…

-Luna: (pensando) que rápido se recupera-

-Aaron: verán vine para preguntarles una cosa-

-Luna: ¿y que quieres preguntarnos?-

Celestia aun no se había recuperado de ver la rápida recuperación del humano, pero al oir a su hermana volvió al presente…

-Aaron: verán, mis compañeros quieren saber, ¿Por qué su ejercito se ha retirado del campo de batalla?-

Esto provoco una reacción en Celestia que nadie se esperaba, esta miro al humano con una expresión de a la vez confusion y enfado…

-Celestia: ¿Cómo que mis soldados se han retirado?, si no he ordenado que se retiren-

-Aaron: pues se han retirado-

Los dos miraron a Luna…

-Luna: eh, eh yo tampoco he dado ninguna orden, alguien que es de un alto rango les habrá ordenado la retirada-

-Aaron: quizas…-

Aaron se vio interrunpido cuando Rainbow Dash entro

-Raimbow Dash: (animada) hola-

Aaron la miro con una expresión cansada y a la vez furiosa

-Aaron: ¿hola?, ¿hola?, en serio lo dices después de haberme echo atravesar como un cohete a reacción ¡8 HABITACIONES¡-

-Raimbow Dash: (llevándose el casco a la cabeza y sacando la lengua) *pss*, me dijiste que me detuviese y lo hice-

-Aaron: (rojo de la rabia) ¡PERO NO ASI¡-

-Raimbow Dash: jeje-

-Celestia: jiji, bueno ya atenderán esos asuntos mas tarde, ahora necesito que vuelvan y le comuniquen a Adrián que nosotras no ordenamos nada-

-Aaron. De acuerdo, vámonos Raimbow-

Raimbow se le volvió a indicar que se volviese a montar en su lomo, pero Aaron le lanzo una mirada seria y negó con la cabeza a la vez que Raimbow no pudo evitar reírse…

-Raimbow Dash: jajajaja, venga no te preocupes majo, que esta vez sere legal-

-Aaron: *uuuuum*, de acuerdo, pero como me la vuelvas a jugar te acordaras de mi el resto de tu vida-

-Raimbow Dash: jiji, de acuerdo majo-

Aaron se subio al lomo de Raimbow y *en un abrir y cerrar de ojos* Raimbow ya había despegado, mientras Aaron disfrutaba de lo que podía llegar a ver, debido a que iba a tanta velocidad que apenas podía distinguir el horizonte…

En seguida habían llegado y ya la batalla había dado a su fin, Raimbow se fijo apenada de los miles de ponys que habían muerto por manos de sus amigos los humanos, esto le hizo volver a pensar lo mismo de antes…

-Raimbow Dash: (pensando)…menos mal que son nuestros amigos…-

Raimbow y Aaron aterrizaron en la muralla en la que se encontraban los comandantes interrogando a un *opositor*, Raimbow miro como su novio, le pegaba puñetazos…

-*Opositor*: (dolorido) no dire…nada…-

-Adrián: (separando a Francisco del pony) muy bien, pues no me dejas otra-

El pony vio aterrado como el humano sacaba una sierra y la apoyo en su pata…

-Adrián: como no cantes, vete despidiendo de tu pata-

El pony negó con la cabeza, pero al notar como al sierra iba empezando a cortar su pata este salto…

-*Opositor*: ¡DE ACUERDO, DE ACUERDO, LO DIRE TODO¡-

-Fax: (serio) mas te vale…-

-*Opositor*: nuestro líder nos mando montar aquí el campamento, para intentar encontrar la…-

El pony no pudo decir nada mas, cuando una flecha se le clavo de lleno en la frente, dejándolo sin vida…

-Francisco: ¡¿PERO QUE?¡-

-Adrián: ¡MIRAD¡-

Un pony enmascarado equipado con una ballesta fue el que lo mato, pero este desaparecio en una hondonada de humo…

-Fax: ¿Quién era?-

-Adrián: no lo se…, pero no quería que este tipo nos soltase la información…-

Otro conflictivo dia había acabo, todos se fueron por fin a descansar hasta los humanos, esta vez seria la guardia real quien vigilaría esa noche…

*En casa de Twilight*

Los 4 comian animadamente en la mesa…

-Spike: bueno…si, pero eso fue trampa-

-Adrián: jajajaja, eso lo dices porque te he ganado de goleada-

-Spike: hombre, ese es un juego de humanos-

-Adrián: ¿en serio, el ajedrez es de humanos solamente?-

-Twilight: Spike…, se buen perdedor-

-Spike: *Grrrr*-

-Todos: jajajaja-

-Nyx: papa, ¿Qué has hecho hoy?-

-Adrián: lo de siempre cariño, velar por vuestra seguridad-

-Nyx: (animada) ¿entonces eres como un superhéroe?-

-Adrián: jajaja, ojala a si las cosas serian mas fáciles-

-Twilight: bueno, creo que conozco un hechizo que…-

-Adrián: Twilight cariño, mejor no, que la ultima vez que lo intentaste conmigo, acabe con una ceja quemada-

-Twilight: *Grrr*-

-Todos: jajajajaja-

*Mientras en casa de Pinkie*

Pinkie saltaba de un lado a otro mientras Lanch trataba de comer tranquilamente…

-Pinkie: ¡YIIIII¡, ¿Por qué no te unes, cariñooo?-

-Lanch: ahora no Pinkie, porfavor, estoy cansado-

-Pinkie: ¡VENGA LA NOCHE ES JOVEN, A BAILAR UN POCOOO¡-

-Lanch: no espera…-

Pinkie no escucho nada y le agarro del brazo y le acerco hasta ella y le dio un tierno beso, a lo que produjo un gran sonrojamiento en la cara de Lanch…

-Lanch: ¿pero que…?-

Lanch no pudo terminar la frase cuando Pinkie le puso el casco en la boca y se acerco a su oreja…

-Pinkie: te tengo una caliente sorpresa esperando en la cama-

Lanch se puso mas rojo que nunca y salio a rastras de la cocina y llego a la habitación…

-Lanch: jeje, estoy listo, vamos a…-

Lanch se quedo con los ojos como platos al ver una sopa caliente en la cama…

-Lanch: (O_o) ¿a eso te referias, comer en la cama…?-

-Pinkie: si, ¿Qué esperabas?-

-Lanch: nada, nada, jejeje-

-Pinkie: de acuerdo voy un momento al baño-

-Lanch: de acuerdo…-

Lanch vio apenado como Pinkie se marchaba al baño…

-Lanch: (tumbándose en la cama) *pss*, que pena con las ganas que tenia-

Lanch se conformo con la sopa y empezó a sorber con cuidado de el ardiente cuenco, tras pasados unos pocos minutos se la termino y de repente escucho un ruido procedente del baño

-Lanch: ¿Pinkie?-

-Pinkie: (saliendo del baño) llamame…amor…-

Lanch se puso al rojo vivo y con los ojos como platos al ver a Pinkie en traje de lencería…

-Lanch: la madre que te pario…-

Pinkie se lanzo a la cama y empezó la marcha…

-Lanch: ¡LA MADREEEE DE TODOOOOOS LOS MANDRILEEES MAAAS SALIIIOOOS QUE UNA PEEEERRAAAA EN CELOOOO¡-

(-Filplade:…O_o, nunca lo hagáis con Pinkie, consejo de Fili-)

*Al dia siguiente*

Francisco estaba dando un paseo con Raimbow por la plaza de Ponyville, pero se vieron interrumpidos por alguien indeseable, que bajo del cielo con un estruendoso alarido de ira…

-Raimbow Dash: (sorprendida) ¿¡GILDA¡?-

…Continuara…

YYYYY aquí acaba otro cap mas de mi fic que espero que os haya gustado, antes de que me preguntéis nada, he estado tardando tanto debido a que tengo muchas cositas personales que hacer por lo que este mes he estado un *poquito ocupado*, pero creo que a partir de ahora no tendre problema y volveré a la rutina de siempre, sin mas dilación ni distracción este soñador os dice: UUUUN GRAN ABRAZOOOO Y HASTA EL SIGUIENTE CAP CHAOOO IAOOO 


	12. Chapter 12

LA LLEGADA DE LOS HUMANOS A EQUESTRIA

Capitulo 12: llego la hora…

EEEEEEYYYY muy buenas a todos mis queridísimos lectores, una vez mas bienvenidos a mi fic, espero como siempre que os este gustando y que estéis disfrutando, si veis que se puede mejorar algo no dudéis en comunicarlo a Slayer66 o a mi las ideas serán bien recibidas con un ABRAZITOOOO , xD, bueno sin demorarme mas aquí os dejo este precioso cap en vuestros preciosos ojos, ale jajajajja, nos vemos ^^

El dia en Ponyville había dado comienzo, lo que se respiraría ese dia seria paz, pero un pequeño contratiempo tendría una pareja antes de disfrutarlo…

*En la plaza de Ponyville*

Raimbow y Francisco no podían creerse lo que veian, era Gilda en carne y hueso…

-Raimbow Dash: ¿¡Gilda¡?-

-Gilda: si soy yo-

Francisco saco su arma de inmediato, la grifo concentro su mirada en el humano…

-Gilda: aunque fuiste quien me metio en la prisión no vengo a por ti-

-Francisco: (tono autoritario) ¡GILDA, SE SUPONE QUE TENIAS QUE CUMPLIR 4 AÑOS DE PRISIÓN¡-

-Gilda: me sacaron antes por buen comportamiento atontao-

Raimbow miraba nerviosa como el humano y la grifo se miraban encarnizadamente, para empeorar las cosas Adrián y Twilight hicieron aparición con Nyx, estos habían decidido dar un pequeño paseo, mientras Spike salía con SweetieBelle, pero no se esperaron lo que vieron…, Adrián al igual que su hermano saco su arma y miro de forma violenta a la grifo, esta le devolvió la mirada…

-Adrián: ¡¿Qué HACES AQUÍ, AUN NO CUMPLISTE LA CONDENA?¡-

-Francisco: según ella, la sacaron antes, por *buen comportamiento*-

-Gilda: ¡MALDITA SEA, NO VENGO POR VOSOTROS, QUIERO HABLAR CON RAIMBOW¡-

Raimbow miro a los dos humanos y estos asintieron…

-Francisco: (susurrándole) si te hace algo…lo lamentara…-

-Raimbow Dash: tranquilo, se cuidarme-

Raimbow se acerco de forma decidida a Gilda, la grifo la miro en un principio de forma seria, pero después para sorpresa de todos esta empezó a llorar…

-Gilda: (sollozando)...lo siento…-

-Raimnow Dash: (con los ojos como platos) ¡¿Qué?¡-

-Gilda: (sollozando)…perdóname, no quiero que me odies…siento lo que hice…-

-Twilight:…vaya…-

-Raimbow Dash:…¿me estas pidiendo…perdón?-

-Gilda: ¿¡Tu que crees¡?, eres mi única mejor amiga y lo que dije la ultima vez quiero borrarlo, hasta pediré a perdón a estos bípedos por que me perdones…-

-Raimbow Dash:…Gilda…-

Gilda ignorando a Raimbow se acerco a los humanos y les pidió perdón de una forma que se quedaron sin palabras…

-Gilda: lo siento…por llamaros todas esas cosas en ese momento…solo fue porque tuve envidia de que fueseis tan famosos…¡LO SIENTO¡…-

Gilda levanto la mirada, pero los humanos seguían serios, se apeno al ver esto, pero se sorprendio al ver una sonrisa de la cara del comandante-jefe…

-Adrián: (mirada orgullosa) tus palabras son sinceras, tienes mi perdón y el de todos los humanos y espero que podamos empezar de 0 y ser amigos-

-Francisco: (con una sonrisa) ya era hora, jajajaja, perdonada por todos tus *pecadillos*-

Gilda se sonrojo al oir *podemos ser amigos*…

-Gilda: jeje, nada me gustaría mas que ser vuestra amiga…-

Adrián le sonrio de forma amigable y le indico con un pequeño gesto que fuese con Raimbow…

-Adrián: creo que necesitan privacidad-

-Francisco: cierto…-

Los dos hermanos se fueron por otro camino mientras Raimbow y Gilda se abrazaban como nunca…, Adrián se fijo que su hija y Twilight le miriban de forma alegre…

-Twilight:…ese es el Adrián del que me enamore…-

-Nyx:…que bien que seas mi padre…-

-Adrián: (rojo de la vergüenza) jeje, vale, vale pero no me miréis asi que me da yuyu-

-Francisco: jajajajajaj-

*mientras en casa de SweetieBelle*

-Spike: mira…he querido decirte algo…desde que nos conocimos…pero esta claro que el destino no quiere que lo diga jajajaja-

-SweetieBelle: si, jiji, ¿y que es?-

-Spike: veras…llevo mucho tiempo…-

Spike cerro los ojos esperando algo, pero nada paso, SweetieBelle le miro con cara de póker face, pero este la ignoro y siguió…

-Spike: eres una yegua muy bella y con una personalidad que me fascino desde hace mucho tiempo y siempre quise decírtelo pero tu hermana me cegaba…lo que quiero decir…es que…¡TE QUIERO SWEETIEBELLE Y QUIERO TENER ALGO CONTIGO¡-

Las palabras de Spike sonaron confiadas y llenas de ternura, el ser sincero le dio lo que mas deseo en su vida, SweetieBelle atraída por sus palabras se acerco a el y los dos se hundieron en un bello beso, Rarity y Fli desde lo alto de las escaleras veian la hermosa imagen…

-Fli: ve que por fin lo hizo…-

-Rarity: (emocionada)…si…-

-Fli:…espero que sean tan felices como yo lo soy con la mejor señorita que jamas podría haberme encontrado…-

-Rarity: jijiji-

La pareja dejo de besarse y SweetieBelle volvió al ataque con un beso mas apasionante que el anterior, Spike estaba rojísimo con los ojos en forma de corazón, mientras Sweetie Belle solo tenia un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas…

*En el poblado*

Octavia se encontraba comprando una radio ideada por los humanos, le dijeron que podía escuchar música que le gustaba, se sorprendio al ver a una pareja poco usual por ahí, era Lyra y Lightning, estaban sentados en un banco compartiendo un libro, Octavia se acerco para saludarles…

-Octavia: buenas chicos, ¿Qué tal?-

-Lyra: oh, hola Octavia, nada estoy leyendo este libro que me regalaron con mi amigo-

-Octavia: (sorprendida) ¿tu amigo es el capitán de la guardia solar?-

-Lightning: ese soy yo-

-Lyra: es muy bueno conmigo, estuvo cuidando de mi junto con Bon Bon cuando estaba en el hospital-

-Octavia: a si, ¿Cómo esta Bon Bon?-

-Lyra: va asi asa, esta ya recuperada pero tiene que acostumbrarse a su nueva pata, la verdad es que esta muy chula, le permite todo tipo de comodidades-

-Lightning: desde escuchar música hasta un ventilador, jajaja, estos humanos son criaturas fascinantes-

-Octavia: por suerte para nosotros nos ha tocado ser sus amigos-

-Lightning: si, jajajaja-

-Octavia: bueno os dejo tengo que irme para dejar esto en mi casa-

-Lyra: de acuerdo, hasta pronto y cuida tu peinado que lo tienes lleno de caspa-

-Octavia: lo se, jiji, estos días estuve muy ocupada, pero me lavare lo antes posible, adiós-

-Lightning: adiós-

Octavia por el camino vio a muchos ponys llevando a cabo su vida rutinaria y a la vez tranquila y también pudo ver alguna que otra patrulla de vigilancia de humanos, al a estar a dos manzanas de llegar a su casa, vio en uno de los callejones algo extraño, era una cola reptil detrás de un cubo de basura…se acerco temerosa pero al oir la voz de un humano este salio corriendo…

-Adrián: hombre, que pequeño es el mundo, ¿no crees?-

-Fax: jajajaja-

-Octavia: ya lo creo jiji, ¿Qué hacen por aquí?-

-Fax: pss, de patrulla como siempre-

-Adrián: oi creo que será lo mas aburrido que haremos hoy-

-Octavia: jijiji, bueno, pero luego os espera un pequeño descanso…-

Octavia se vio interrumpida cuando de repente sono la radio de Adrián

-Adrián: (por la radio) al habla unidad 4, ¿Qué sucede?-

-Capitan: (por la radio) os requerimos a Fax y a ti, ahí un conflicto entre dos pegasos en sugar corner, Lanch y Pinkie están fuera y los señores cake no pueden manejar la situación, vayan rápido-

-Fax: ¿Qué sucede?-

-Adrián: (preparando el arma) es un código 6.5-

-Fax:¿disturbio en una bar?-

-Adrián: bueno el tema esta que no se si es un bar o restaurente, jeje, pero vamos de todas formas-

-Octavia: ¿Qué sucede?-

-Adrián: dos pegasos se están peleando en Sugar Corner-

-Fax: ¿y porque no se encarga Lanch o Pinkie?-

-Adrián: están fuera-

-Fax: ¿y otra unidad?-

-Adrián; deja de poner excusas, vamos y punto-

-Octavia: seguidme conozco un atajo para llegar mas rápido-

-Adrián: guianos-

Octavia salio galopando seguida de los dos comandantes, el atajo les hizo ganar tiempo…al llegar se encontraron con varios ponys y guardias reales y también a los señores Cake…

-Señor Cake: menos mal que llegaron…-

-Señora Cake: están destrozando la tienda, entren y separenlos…-

-Guardia Solar: entren rápido, varios de nuestros compañeros fueron neutralizados por esas dos moles…-

Lo que dijo en guardia dejo en evidencia el porque requerían a los comandantes y no a una unidad normal del S.F…

-Adrián: de acuerdo, vamos compañero-

-Fax: detrás de ti-

Adrián y Fax entraron con cautela, los dos iban armados con pistolas, se encontraron con un escenario destruido, vieron en la cocina dos figuras armando jaleo, Adrián le hizo señas a Fax de que se colocara en una esquina, el se limito a asentir…, Adrián entro y vio dos pegasos musculosos peleando con barras de metal, estos se dieron cuenta de la presencia del humano…

-¿?: vaya, un polluelo-

-¿?: nos ocupamos de este imbécil y después terminaremos lo que empezó-

Los se lanzaron contra el comandante, el primer lo ataque lo esquivo, uno de los pegasos le intento soltar una coz, Adrián lo bloqueo sujetando sus cascos y lo estrello contra una pared, el otro le agarro, pero Adrián le solto un codazo que le dejo sin aire, en ese momento Adrián hizo un gesto, Fax entro con una porra y noqueo a uno de los pegasos, el otro le lanzo la barra, Fax la cogio y la partio por la mitad de un simple gesto, esto no le gusto nada al pegaso…

-¿?: esto no mola nigga…-

Los humanos se acercaron con miradas frias y los dos a la vez le dieron una patada que le estrello contra la ventana, enviándolo fuera…

Fuera Octavia vio sorprendida al igual que todos los presentes que uno de los pegasos estaba sangrando debido a los cortes que sufrio al salir por la ventana, los guardias reales se echaron encima del pegaso apresándolo, el otro trataba de escapar, pero Adrián y Fax demostrando su velocidad lo alcanzaron los dos frenaron en seco y le soltaron una serie de golpes sincronizados y depues para dar final al espectáculo, Fax frenando de rodillas en el suelo levanto los brazos y impulso a Adrián este se apoyo en una pared y despues aprovechando la potencia del salto le rompió las muelas al pegaso con una potente patada…

-Adrián y Fax: (a la vez) a si es como lo hacemos en la Tierra-

Los presentes se quedaron con la boca abierta, pero al rato empezaron a aplaudir, se escucharon ovaciones y muchos gritos de alegría…

-Pony: por Celestia que épico-

-Pony: ¡VIVA LOS COMANDANTES¡-

-Pony: ¡A SI SE HACE¡-

Octavia se había quedado cegada por la gran agilidad con la que estos humanos se movían, tenían la agilidad de raimbow, la fuerza de AppleJack y la inteligencia de Twilight, parecían una mezcla de ella tres en forma humana, Octavia se ruborizo cuando el comandante-jefe le dedico una sonrisa…

-Adrián: dedicado a nuestra amiga Octavia-

-Fax: y también a nuestro publico, jajaajaja-

Uno de los pegasos se levanto malumorado y dispuesto a acabar con los humanos, pero estos a la vez se giraron y le dieron tal puñetazo que se le quebró la boca…

-Fax: no jodas y vete a hacer algo épico con la mali, jajajaja-

-Adrián: ¿Qué?, ajajajaj-

-Fax: que se vaya al carajo, jeje-

-Adrián: bueno, nos vamos un placer como siempre, jajajaja-

-Fax: al final nos convertiremos en una atracción y todo, jajajaja-

-Adrián: espero que no, jeje-

Los dos humanos se marcharon pero antes, de poder irse, una yegua se les acerco con la mirada emocionada…

-Octavia: ¿Cómo hicisteis todos esos gráciles movimientos?-

-Adrián: jajajja, entrenamiento guapa-

-Fax: y mucha paciencia rica-

-Octavia: oh…-

Octavia vio Adrián sacaba de su bolsillo una rosa…

-Adrián: era para Twilight, pero como esta fuera pues te la regalo, como premio por vernos, jajajaja-

-Fax: la siguiente no será gratis pequeña, jajaja-

-Octavia: (ruborizada)…gra…gracias…-

Octavia miro ilusionada como los dos humanos se alejaban...

*BOOM*

Sono una explosión de repente, algo salio de una casa, era una criatura con tentáculos, ¡EL PROYECTO CHRONO¡, este se dispuso a agarrar a un pony, pero sono disparos de un fusil, Fax había disparado a tiempo partiendo por la mitad el tentáculo, Adrián cogio inmediatamente la radio…

-Adrián: ¡TENEMOS PROBLEMAS ENVIEN TODAS LA UNIDADES DISPONIBLES AL PUNTO BRAVO 2, RAPIDO NO AGUANTAREMOS MUCHO TIEMPO¡, (dejando la radio) ¡OCTAVIA CUIDADO¡-

Octavia se giro y grito al ver un tentáculo dirigirse hacia ella, Adrián la aparto rápidamente, pero…el tentaculo le cogio, este empezó a golpear a Adrián estrellándolo contra las casas, la guardia real trataba de salvarle pero de repente Adrián saco su espada de la Unidad Pegaso y partio el tentáculo, Octavia se relajo al ver que estaba bien, Fax también saco su espada y empezó a pelear con los tentáculos de la bestia, mientras Adrián peleaba con la bestia, pronto llegaron los refuerzos, todos los comandantes estaban en el escenario, tanques blindados y unidades de elite del S.F y también guardias solares de elite ordenadas por Ligtning estaban presentes junto con el samurái Aaron, la bestia rugio y las tropas del S.F y la guardia real aullaron…

*¡HONOR Y GLORIA A EQUESTRIA Y A LA HUMANIDAD¡*

Las tropas humanas de choque se lanzaron con fusiles panzer contra la bestia (fusiles provistos de una espada laser capaz de cortar el acero), también la guardia real se lanzo al ataque, la bestia rugio y ataco con sus tentáculos, las tropas esquivaban perfectamente los ataques como si fueran los propios comandates, las unidades de apoyo disparaban sobre la criatura desde los tejados, pronto esta fue acorralada, Adrián salto junto con Aaron y juntos con sus espadas atravesaron a la bestia…pero esta no se inmuto, solo rugio y se convirtió en una bola liberando pequeños cadáveres que…ANDABAN…

-Adrián: mira tu por donde ahora se explica lo del hospital-

-Fax: ¡COBERTURA YAAAAA¡-

Los cadáveres andantes saltaron contra las tropas, pero estas eran fácilmente destrozadas por las pesadas unidades de asalto de la guardia real, los francotiradores y los arqueros se dispusieron en los tejados junto con las unidades de apoyo y empezaron a masacrar a la bestia, esta lo único que hacia era sangrar de la cantidad de balas que le llegaban, ni su caparazón oseo le protegia, Lightning con su lanza le atravesó la cabeza, la bestia cayo al suelo…muerta…

-Todos: SIIIIIII-

-Hugo: jajajaja, por fin murió, un enemigo menos, supongo…-

-Adrián: si supongo…-

*Bang*

Sono un disparo, nadie sabio quien disparo y donde fue el tiro…

-Francisco: vaya…habra sido algún fallo en un fusil…-

Francisco se quedo en blanco al ver…Adrián tenia un balazo en el pecho, este empezó a sangrar, Adrián cayo de rodillas al suelo…ante los gritos de horror de todos los presentes…Adrián se apoyo en el suelo para luego caer…

-Francisco: ¡ADRIÁN¡-

-Fli: ¡ADRIÁN, DIOS MIOOOO¡-

Sus amigos se acercaron aterrados a su amigo…

-Adrián:…mierda…, lo siento…-

-Francisco: no…no…otra vez no…-

-Adrián: creo que llego mi hora…, …mierda…*ag*…me duele…jeje, nunca…pensé que diría eso…-

-Francisco: vamos hermano no nos dejes, ¡UN MEDICOOOO¡-

Pronto las unidades sanitarias llegaron y empezó la operación, todos los presentes lloraban del sufrimiento y el terror de perder al humano, pero los que sufrían mas eran Twilight, Nyx y su hermano…Francisco…

-Francisco: ¿¡QUIEN HA SIDO¡?-

Francisco vio furioso a ese pony enmascarado saltando a un callejón con…¡UN FUSIL FRANCOTIRADOR DRAGON¡…

-Francisco: ¡TE MATARE¡-

Francisco salio corriendo junto con Lanch y Fli, pero el sujeto habia desaparecido en un callejón que se dividia en 2 callejones mas estrechos…

-Lanch: ¿por donde?-

YYYYY AQUÍ ACABA OTROOO CAP, *ooooh por que lo dejaste aquí*, por que si xD, no hombre para guardar las ansias, xD, pero tranquilos que mañanita subire el próximo cap, PERO ANTES NECESITO QUE VOTEIS LAS CONTIACIONES, ¡SORPRESA XD¡, aquí os la dejo y como siempre un abrazooo enormeeeee y nos vemos mañana, CHAOOO IAOOOO

1: Deciden ir por la derecha.

2: Deciden ir por la izquierda-

3: se dividen y dos van por la izquierda y uno por la derecha-

4: se dividen y uno va por la izquierda y dos por la derecha-


	13. Chapter 13

LA LLEGADA DE LOS HUMANOS A EQUESTRIA

Capitulo 13: Mas sorpresas…

EEEEEYYY muy buenas a todos mis queridisimos lectorcitos, como siempre vuelvo con un nuevo cap y con mas abrazitos para vosotros, siento haberos echo esperar, tuve problemas con internet xD, y bueno sin mas dilación os dejo en vuestros preciosos ojitos este cap para que disfrutéis ^^, nos vemooooos¡.

LOS médicos hacían lo que podían para salvar la vida de ADRIÁN pero era necesario llevarlo al Hospital sin embargo era peligroso moverlo

-Médico: ¡MALDICIÓN!, ¡Debemos llevarlo al hospital! pero de hacerlo tal vez no sobreviva al viaje si no lo estabilizamos, ¡DEMONIOS!-

Renegaba el médico, en eso Twilight quien abrazaba a Nyx se acerco

-Twilight: (conteniendo el llanto) ¡Usare magia curativa! -

Expreso la unicornio lila y al instante hizo brillar su cuerno pero de nada servía la herida no se curaba rápido y la unicornio agotaba rápidamente su energía

-Twilight: (sollozando) ¡POR QUE, POR QUE NO FUNCIONA!-

Expreso con mucha desesperación y lágrimas en los ojos mientras su pequeña hija se aferraba a ella con fuerza pero cuando iba a hacer otro intento el samurái con una expresión fría en el rostro se abría camino entre la multitud y al llegar a donde ella y los médicos estaban hablo

-Aaron:(con tono serio) yo me encargo-

Expreso fríamente el samurái quien empujo al médico a un lado para estar frente a Adrián, este trato de reprocharle pero el samurái le lanzo una mirada inquisidora que le helo la sangre al médico entonces sin más saco de su gabardina una extraña ampolleta la cual tenía escrito FCR-1000, le quito el tapón revelando una aguja y sin previo aviso y con la misma expresión fría la clavo en el pecho del comandante jefe justo en su corazón para impacto de los médicos y horror de los ponis, pero este los ignoro e inyecto el contenido en el corazón de Adrián para rápidamente la ampolleta vacía

-Médico: (molesto) ¡¿QUE HAS…?¡-

No pudo terminar la frase cuando de pronto Adrián se arqueo completamente a la vez que lanzo un grito desgarrador

-Adrián: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRG!-

Gritaba mientras se sacudía violentamente cosa que ocasionó terror entre los presentes aunque los médicos actuaron rápido

-Médico: (con cara de horror) ¡CONTENGANLO!-

Grito el médico lo cual el resto de los paramédicos hicieron inmediatamente caso y contuvieron a Adrián hasta que tras unos minutos finalmente se detuvo pero perdió el conocimiento mientras que el samurái solo se limitó a ver lo ocurrido con la misma expresión fría, hasta que el médico muy molesto se le fue encima y tomándolo por la gabardina le grito

-Médico: ¡QUE CARAJOS LE HICISTE!-

Pregunto molesto el medico pero el samurái en un rápido movimiento se lo quito de encima y lo sujeto del cuello mientras lo miraba fríamente

-Aaron: (SERIO) ¡LE ACABO DE SALVAR LA VIDA¡-

Expreso con frialdad para luego soltar al médico el cual de inmediato fue a ver a Adrián y para su impacto la herida de bala había desaparecido por completo como si nunca hubiera estado ahí de inmediato el médico volteo a ver al samurái pero este simplemente se retiraba hasta que se detuvo a un lado Twilight quien no creía lo que veía

-Aaron: (En tono serio) Mañana a las 5:00 pm en la fuente de Ponyville que todos los comandantes se reunan tenemos que hablar-

Expreso fríamente el samurái para después y antes de que la unicornio lila dijese algo el samurái corrió hacia una carreta y usándola como trampolín subió al techo de una casa para después comenzar a saltar de techo en techo desapareciendo en el horizonte…

-Aaron: (con cierta molestia) ya es tiempo de que lo sepan-

Expreso seriamente el samurái en vos alta mientras se movía entre los techos…

*Mientras a unos cuantos metros de allí*

-Lanch: ¿por donde?-

-Fli: creo que lo mejor será dividirnos-

-Francisco: (rabioso) ¡DE ACUERDO, YO VOY A POR AQUÍ A POR ESE PERROOOOO¡-

Francisco salió corriendo dejando una humareda de tras de si y también a sus compañeros que tenían cara de WTF por lo que vieron…

-Fli: (tono serio) de acuerdo, vamos por aquí-

-Lanch: te acompaño-

(Filplade: para quien no se haya enterado la opción mas votada fue la 3 xD)

Fli y Lanch prepararon sus armas y avanzaron con cuidado por el callejón, mientras se escuchaban las amenazas de Francisco, quien seguía corriendo por el callejón como un perro rabioso empuñando su cuchillo táctico, Francisco aun asi estaba atento a cada esquina del callejón, vio una figura saltar de un tejado a otro, su instinto hizo que rápidamente se apoyase en un contenedor de la basura para luego pegar un agil salto a las barras de metal de una ventana, después demostrando fuerza se subió a la cornisa de la ventana…

-Francisco: (pensando) para poder saltar al tejad tendre que apoyarme en esa otra ventana…pero no llego…,(mirando alrededor) ¡PUES CLARO¡-

Francisco aprovechándose del impulso que tomo para llegar a la otra pared de la casa se giro rápidamente en el aire y tomando el angulo de trayectoria perfecto logro, gracias a otro impulso, llegar al tejado, pero se lamento al saber que perdió tiempo al intentar subir al tejado, el asesino había logrado escapar…, para su sorpresa escucho disparos de pistolas…

-Francisco: seguramente serán Lanch y Fli-

Francisco fue saltando de tejado en tejado, mientras los disparos se hacían cada vez mas fuertes…

*A unos pocos metros*

Lanch y Fli disparaban contra el pony enmascarado, pero este esquivaba las balas fácilmente, este saco una pequeña daga y la lanzo, Lanch logro esquivarla con una pequeña voltereta en el suelo, Fli vio que el Pony saco una espada y cargo contra ellos, para complicar las cosas ellos no tenían sus espadas de la Unidad Pegaso consigo, por lo que el único arma cuerpo a cuerpo que tenían eran sus leales cuchillos de combate, (la diferencia entre un cuchillo de combate y uno táctico es que el táctico tiene una hoja mas fina y estrecha esta se usa para misiones de infiltración o para misiones que requieran el sigilo, esta hoja penetra de forma limpia, letal y silenciosa en el pecho del neutralizado atravesando su corazón y provocándole la muerte inmediata, mientras el de combate viene provisto de una hoja gruesa y afilada que cuenta con una pequeña sierra en la hoja que permite cortar con facilidad objetos como cuerdas, etc, o para cortar los cuellos de sus victimas…, al menos en esta historia xD), Fli no dejaba de disparar, pero Lanch guardo su pistola y saco su cuchillo para hacer frente al Pony, este le lanzo una estocada que Lanch logro esquivar, el pony volvió a atacar con una coz, a la cual Lanch logro bloquear para luego clavarle su cuchillo en la pata trasera izquierda, el pony no se inmuto y siguió atacando, Fli seguía disparando pero el Pony seguía esquivando tanto los ataques de Lanch como los proyectiles de su arma, finalmente el pony saco un arma extraña, parecía una estrella con cuchillas en sus extremedidades y en el centro tenia un botón, el pony lo pulso y lanzo la estrella, esta se dirigía contra Fli, este la logro esquivar…

-Fli: (mirada retadora) veo que te quedaste sin armas-

-¿?: y yo veo que su merced se quedo sin poder pensar-

-Fli: ¿Qué?-

-Lanch: ¡CUIDADO¡-

Fli se giro y vio la estrella regresando hacia el, para sorpresa de todos se escucho un disparo, la estrella callo salió desviada por un disparo certero y preciso, hasta acabar clavándose en un pared, todos miraron hacia arriba y vieron a Francisco empuñando una pistola…

-Francisco: (mirada llena de ira) bien…, si acabasteis con las tonterías…tengo algo que resolver contigo…-

El pony miro de forma nerviosa al comandante y decidió que la hora de desaparecer, iba a tirar una granada de humo pero de repente fue noqueado por la espalda…

-Lanch: ¿Por qué te vas, si ni siquiera nos hemos presentado?-

El pony cayo al suelo totalmente aturdido por el golpe, solo pudo ver antes de desmayarse que le arrastraban fuera del callejón…

*Mientras en el centro de Ponyville*

Todos miraban el cuerpo inmóvil del comandante-jefe, este yacía en el suelo inerte, ni si quiera respiraba…

-Twilight: (sollozando)…por favor…-

De repente Adrián se levanto violentamente tosiendo…

-Adrián: *tof*, *tof* ¿pero…*tof*…que?...-

La alegría y el alivio que sintieron todos al verlo no fue tan grande como la de Twilight y Nyx que se lanzaron contra el humano abrazandolo fuertemente…

-Twilight: (llorando de la alegría) ¡NO ME PEGUES MAS SUSTOS COMO ESTOS¡, ¿¡VALE¡?-

-Nyx: (llorando de la alegría) ¡PAAAAPIIII¡-

-Adrián: eeyyy, jejeje, también me alegro de veros jajaja-

-Fax: (en voz baja) menos mal…-

-Hugo: jejeje-

-Flecher: menos mal que ha vuelto señor-

Flecher dedico un saludo militar a su superior y gran amigo, a lo cual los demás miembros del S.F que estaban presentes hicieron lo mismo…

Adrián se levanto a duras penas y también les dedico el saludo…

-Adrián: bueno…¿Qué me perdi?-

-Fax: (tono picaro) además de que alguien te pego un buen francazo, solo una cosa…-

-Hugo: Aaron nos ha informado que debemos estar mañana a las 5 pm en la fuente del pueblo-

-Adrián: ¿para?-

-Fax: no lo sabemos, pero por la forma que lo dijo no serian noticias buenas…-

Esto dejo a Adrián pensando que les contaria Aaron…

*Mientras en el palacio de cristal*

-¿?: ¿lo tienes?-

-Candace: si, se lo cogí mientras estaban fuera…-

-¿?: asi me gusta…-

-Candace: ahora dame lo que me prometiste-

-¿?: ¿el que?-

-Candace: ¡LA POCIÓN DE LA RESURECCIÓN¡-

-¿?: aaah…eso…jeje, lo siento preciosa no la tengo aquí-

-Candace: (mirada de confusión) ¿Qué?...¡ME LO PROMETISTE¡-

-¿?: cambio de planes, tienes que aprender que no siempre se consigue lo que se quiere guapa…-

-Candace: ¡DAMELAAAAA¡-

Candace preparo un hechizo y lo lanzo contra el sujeto rasgándole la capucha…se pudo ver por un momento la cara de quien se ocultaba…

-Candace: ¿Zecora…?, no puede ser…-

-Zecora: jejejeje-

-Candace: dijeron…que las criaturas de las sombras te asesinaron…-

-Zecora: jajajaja-

-Candace: no…tu no eres Zecora, ¿¡QUE HICISTE CON ELLA¡?-

-Zecora: JAJAJAJAJA-

-Candace: ¡NOOOOOO¡-

*2 de la noche*

*Palacio de cristal*

-Pony: pero debo darle esta carta a la princesa Candace-

-Soldado del S.F: lo sentimos, pero esto es una escena del crimen…-

*Dentro del palacio*

Los forenses del S.F fotografiaban un cuerpo de una alicornio totalmente despedazado, en el suelo yacía sin vida el cuerpo de Candace…las princesas del sol y la luna no podian creer lo que veian…

-Luna: ¿Cómo…?-

-Adrián: según los forenses…fue despedazada sin compasión, partes de su cuerpo se encuentran por toda la habitación…lo siento mucho…-

-Celestia: (conteniendo las lagrimas) era…un ser…inmortal…¿Cómo ha podido morir?...-

-Adrián: no lo sabemos, pero tubo que ser una magia poderosa para acabar con ella…-

-Luna: ¿lo sabe Twilight?-

Adrián negó con la cabeza en forma de respuesta…

-Celestia: será mejor que no lo sepa…por ahora…-

Adrián asintió con la cabeza, para después acabar retirándose…

-Luna: ¿Quién ha podido hacerle algo asi a una pobre pony como ella?-

-Hugo: majestad…,todos sabemos que no se merecía esa muerte, nadie se la merece, pero ahora ya descanda en paz junto con su amada Shining…-

-Celestia: ¿ahora quien se encargara de reinar en el Imperio de Cristal?, sin una soberana el reino se vendrá abajo…-

-Fax: no se preocupe majestades, haremos lo posible por evitarlo-

-Twilight: creo…que yo podría…intentarlo…-

Todos se sorprendieron al ver a Twilight en el pasillo de la sala…

-Celestia:…Twilight…-

-Twilight: tranquila princesa…estoy bien…-

-Luna: ¿seguro?-

-Twilight:…si…-

-Celestia: ¿estas segura?-

-Twilight: si lo estoy…-

-Celestia: de acuerdo…-

-Adrián:…Twilight…-

Twilight no respondió a su amado, solo se limito a abrazarle en silencio, este la calmo en un dulce abrazo…

-Adrián: también sufro por su muerte, era tu mejor amiga de la infancia, lo siento…pero ahora se encuentra junto con Shining en una vida mejor y además ellos no nos han dejado, nos ven desde ahí arriba velando por nosotros…-

-Twilight: lo se…pero últimamente no paro de perder…a todos mis seres queridos-

-Adrián: aun nos tienes a nosotros…-

Twilight esbozo una pequeña sonrisa al ver a sus amigas (las mane 6) y a los demás (los comandantes)…

-Twilight:…gracias…-

-Adrián: gracias a ti por darme la oportunidad de conocerte…-

Twilight abrazo a Adrián dulcemente para después acercarse a Celestia…

-Twilight: estoy lista…

-Rarity: cuenta siempre con nosotras querida-

-AppleJack: estamos aquí para ayudarte y hacerte feliz-

-Twilight: gracias…, a todos…-

Celestia asintió con la cabeza y con su cuerno toco la cabeza de Twilight, un aura de luz cubrió a Twilight, después un fogonazo resplandeciente ilumino la sala por unos instantes, todos miraron a una nueva alicornio, Twilight lucia ahora una corona digna de una soberana y también tenias dos preciosas alas…las cuales se desplegaron bellas y gráciles, para que luego Twilight se pegara un castañazo contra una pared…

-Todos: ¿ESTA BIEN?-

-Twilight: *ay*, si si estoy bien, creo que tendre que aprender a volar…-

-Celestia: jiji, ¡GLORIA Y HONOR A LA SOBERANA DEL IMPERIO DE CRISTAL¡-

-Todos: (a la vez) ¡HONOR Y GLORIA A EQUESTRIA Y A LA HUMANIDAD¡-

Todos los presentes se arrodillaron en signo de respeto a la nueva soberana…los humanos se limitaron a un saludo militar…

-Fli: ¡UN SEGUNDO¡, si Twilight es la soberana, ¿Adrián no seria el soberano del imperio de Cristal?-

-Adrián: ¡¿Qué?¡-

-Luna: es cierto, ya que estais juntos…

-Twilight: vaya, no cai en eso…-

-Adrián: ¡NO¡, no y no Twilight es la soberana, yo no valgo para mandar un reino entero-

-Fax: venga Adri seras el primer humano en reinar en este mundo-

-Adrián: ¡que no¡-

-Francisco: mi hermanito un rey, quien iba a decirlo-

-Adrián: ¡QUE NOOOOO¡-

-Twilight: jijijiji-

-Luna: tendréis que compartir el trono entonces-

-Adrián: ¡CAGUEN EN TOOOOOO, QUE NO PIENSO REINAR, YA ME BASTA CON MANDAR EN EL S.F¡-

-Lanch: seguramente te quedara bien la corona y, ¿una capa?-

-Hugo: si pero no nos olvidemos del cetro-

-Adrián: ¡AAAAAAARG¡-

-Celestia: pues decidido, ¡GLORIA Y HONOR A LOS NUEVOS SOBERANOS DEL IMPERIO DE CRISTAL¡-

-Adrián: ¡ES QUE OS MATOOOOOOOO¡-

-Fli: (susurrándole) y mira el lado bueno, asi tendréis mas *intimidad*-

-Adrián: ¡ACABAS DE FIRMAR TU SENTENCIAAAAA¡-

Fli salió corriendo ante la mirada asesina de su amigo

-Adrián: ¡FLIIIIII¡

-Fli: jajajaja-

No pudieron evitar reírse de la escena, Fli estaba subido a una lámpara, mientras Adrián ladraba amenazas como un perro rabioso…

-Adrián: ¡ALGUN DIA BAJARAAAAS COBARDEEE¡-

-Fli: creo que viviré aquí por un tiempo jeje-

-Todos: (menos Adrián claramente xD) jajajajaja-

*en las lejanías*

-Zecora: aquí lo tiene mi señor-

-¿?: buen trabajo-

-Zecora: todo sea por usted mi señor-

-Rey Sombra: llego la hora de mi venganza…-

YYYYYY AQUÍ ACABA OTRO CAP, *NO FILI ¿Por qué?, XD, tranquilos esta vez os prometo que no volveremos a tardar tanto, tuve problemas técnicos con el portátil xD, espero que os haya gustado y DESDE AQUÍ OS DEDICO UN BESAZOOO Y HATSA EL SIGUIENTE CAP CHAAAOOO IAAOOOO


	14. Chapter 14

LA LLEGADA DE LOS HUMANOS A EQUESTRIA

EEEEYY muy buenas a todos mis queridísimos lectorcitos, aquí vuelvo con un nuevo cap escrito una vez mas por mi y Slayer, espero que os este gustando y desde aquí le dedico un AGRADACIMIENTO a Charly Gamer por haberme dejado descubrir una gran historia y desde aquí un gran abrazo te dedico maquina, sin mas dilación y interrupción aquí teneis las respuestas a vuestras dudas

Capitulo 14: Revelaciones…

Ya eran las 4:55 de la tarde y en la Fuente que estaba en centro del pequeño pueblo de Ponyville estaba sentado en el borde de la misma el samurái AARON quien tenía un semblante serio a la vez que miraba la ampolleta vacía del suero que le inyecto a Adrián el día anterior, en eso a su mente llega la imagen de la doctora Ryoko quien le dirige una gentil sonrisa

-Aarón: (suspiro) haaaah-

Suspiro el samurái para después mirar al cielo por unos momentos luego baja la mirada para volver a contemplar la ampolleta

-Aarón: (un poco deprimido) espero que esto sea lo correcto "Akasee" (Doctora)-

Expreso el samurái para después percatarse de la presencia de los comandantes haciendo que se ponga de pie a la vez que se guarda en el bolsillo de su nueva gabardina café (que es igual a la de KOJURO KATAKURA del anime de Sengoku Basara) la cual tenía una luna en cuarto creciente en la espalda, y sacaba del bolsillo de su chaleco su reloj de bolsillo (un reloj de plata con chapas de oro con el símbolo del clan SHIMAZU grabado en el mismo y sobre este un par de katanas cruzadas)

-Aarón: (con semblante serio) veo que se demoraron un poco-

Expreso el samurái mientras miraba la hora en el reloj la cual marcaba las 5:05 PM

-Adrián: (un poco avergonzado) Si, si lo sabemos, lo que pasa es que estos 2 (señalando a Fli y a Francisco) se la pasaron revisando casi con lupa el perímetro asegurándose de que era seguro para que yo, pudiera salir (dijo, lo último molesto)

-Fli: (preocupado) ¡Púes claro que íbamos a revisar el perímetro teníamos que asegurarnos que no te volvería a disparar otro francotirador!-

-Francisco: además, ¡eres mi hermano y ahora un monarca es obvio que me preocupo por ti!-

Expreso un poco molesto el comandante que secundo a su compañero

-Fax: más bien están preocupado por lo que les dijo Twilight esta mañana luego del atentado contra Adrián ayer-

*FLASHBACK* 

Twilight había mandado llamar a Francisco y a Fli para pedirles que escoltasen ha Adrián a poniville ya que ella estaría muy ocupada con el asunto de ser la nueva gobernante del imperio de cristal  
-Twilight: (en tono autoritario y con llamas en los ojos) ¡MÁS LES VALE QUE NO LE PASE NADA A ADRIÁN! ¡Porque si no los despellejare vivos y luego los obligare a comerse su piel en salsa BBQ!-

Amenazo la ahora princesa alicornio quien tenía una mirada asesina y clara seguridad de hacer lo que amenazaba

-Fli y Francisco: (aterrados y nerviosos) ¡COMO ORDENENE SU ALTEZA!-

Expresaron en voz alta ambos comandantes intimidados a la vez que hacían un saludo militar a la alicornio lila

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

Fax: (en tono burlón) a mi ver tu Novia es capaz de hacer temblar a los más valientes (mirando a Fli y a Francisco) jejejejeje

Pero aunque recibió una mirada de odio de los presentes por alguna razón el samurái se mantenía indiferente además de tener un semblante serio y frio lo cual indicaba que lo que fuese que les vaya a decir para convocarlos de improvisto debe de ser algo sumamente delicado para no reaccionar ante una broma

-Aarón: (de forma fría y cortante) Será mejor movernos a un lugar más privado-

Expreso el samurái quien se puso de pie y empezó a caminar, los comandantes extrañados solo lo siguieron pero tras varios minutos de caminata y debido al incomodo silencio que había Hugo decidió hablar

-Hugo: (en tono curioso) ¡Oye Aarón! y ¿cómo te va en tu puesto de vice-capitán de la guardia nocturna?, He oído que dejaste muy impresionada a la Princesa Luna en tu primera incursión a Everfree al punto de ser el nuevo vice-capitán

Inquirió curioso el comandante

-Aarón: (de forma cortante), no me quejo -

Hugo ante esto se rasco la cabeza pero no desistió y decidió seguir hablando intentando hacer plática

-Hugo: (curioso) Ahora que lo pienso últimamente te veo más tiempo durante el día, ¿pensaba que trabajabas de noche?-

Pregunto el comandante pero de nuevo recibió una respuesta cortante

-Aarón: (de forma fría) tengo un permiso por parte de Luna Hime-Sama

Respondió el samurái sin voltear lo cual hizo que Adrián voltease a ver de reojo a Hugo pues no parecía ser el momento ni el lugar para esa conversación aunque él también se estaba preocupando, Aarón solo usa "honoríficos" cuando es algo de suma importancia, sin embargo Hugo no se desanimó pero cuando iba a hablar otra vez, justo en ese momento arribaron a la biblioteca "Golden Oak" de Ponyville (ese es el nombre oficial de la biblioteca de Twilight)

-Aarón: (en tono serio) llegamos-

Expreso el samurái a la vez que toco la puerta de la biblioteca siendo recibido por Spike quien al verlo a la cara se sintió intimidado por el semblante serio del samurái

-Spike: (algo nervioso) ho-hola señor Aarón, ¿e-en que le puedo ayudar?-

Pregunto intimidado el pequeño dragón morado

-Aarón: (en tono serio) ¿Estás solo?-

Pregunto el samurái a lo que Spike un poco asustado asintió con la cabeza mientras que los comandantes se miraban confundidos (debido a que Twilight se volvería gobernante del Imperio de Cristal Spike le pidió quedarse en ponyville debido a que su "novia" estaba ahí y no quería dejarla, cosa que aunque hizo sentir mal a la alicornio lavanda accedió, pues no podía hacer que Spike la siguiese siempre, él también tenía que seguir con su vida así que lo dejo a cargo de la biblioteca Golden Oak)

-Aarón: (sonriendo gentilmente) ¡Perfecto! bueno veras Spike necesito hablar de algo muy importante con los comandantes así que me gustaría que nos dejaras solos por rato-

Dijo tranquilamente el samurái pero antes de que el pequeño dragón hablase el samurái se agacho apoyándose en su rodilla derecha para estar un poco más a la altura del dragón morado y sin más saco una pequeña bolsa de su gabardina la cual le entrego a Spike a la vez que le susurro algo, los comandantes ante esta acción quedaron intrigados pero antes de poder preguntar el dragón morado con un extraño brillo en los ojos (no está hechizado) y una enorme sonrisa solo dijo

-Spike: (felizmente) ¡OK CHICOS! Les encargo la biblioteca tengo que ir a ver a (un poco sonrojado) "MI NOVIA" ¡nos vemos!-

Expreso el pequeño dragón morado que salió como flecha del lugar sin esperar alguna respuesta, dejando desconcertados a los comandantes sin embargo antes de intentar siquiera hablar el samurái hablo

-Aarón: (con un semblante más tranquilo) bueno ahora solo tengo que hacer de este sitio un lugar "privado"-

Esto dejo extrañados a los comandantes quienes se miraban unos a otro pero entonces sin decir más el joven samurái saco varios papeles con extraños símbolos escritos en ellos los cuales miraron desconcertados los comandantes, sin embargo Adrián reconoció como "kanjis" los escrito en esos papeles aunque no entendía su significado, una vez que terminó de colocar los seis que traía se dirigió al centro del biblioteca coloco su mano en la cabeza de caballo cerro los ojos concentrándose y al abrirlos estos se pusieron violeta

-Aarón: (con voz autoritaria) ¡KEKAI! (¡BARRERA!)-

Expresó firmemente el samurái a la vez que en el suelo se formó un hexagrama (cuyas puntas provenían de los papeles que coloco en toda la biblioteca el cual tenía varios símbolos combinados aparentemente celtas, arcanos y japoneses además el hexagrama era igual al del anime de FATE STAY NIGHT) también de color violeta, en ese momento un fulgor del mismo color rodeo todo el árbol para posteriormente desaparecer dicho fulgor pero el hexagrama se mantenía activo, esto dejo en shock a los comandantes

-Adrián: (sorprendido) ¡MAGIA!-

-Francisco: (impactado) ¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!-

-Hugo: (incrédulo) ¡DEBE SER UNA BROMA!-

-Fli: (desconcertado) ¡¿QUE NO SE SUPONE QUE COMO HUMANOS NO PODEMOS HACER MAGIA?¡-

-Lanch: (con semblante serio) pues al parecer si se puede…-

-Fax: (molesto) ¡¿POR QUÉ ÉL PUEDE Y YO NO?!-

La respuesta de Fax hizo que todos los demás comandantes lo miraran con una POKER FACE

-Fax: (aun con disgusto) ¡¿QUÉ?!, Mi vida sería más fácil ¿no lo creen?-

Ante esta respuesta los comandantes negaron con la cabeza aunque Adrián miro fijamente al samurái el cual aún estaba con la mano en la cabeza de caballo

-Adrián: (pensando) tendrás que darme una buena explicación después "AMIGO"-

Pensó con cierto enojo, pero en eso el samurái se dio vuelta y con una mirada seria se dirigió a los presentes

-Aarón: (Serio) ahora que ya quedo puesta la "BARRERA" es hora de que les hable de algo sumamente importante-

Hablo Aarón haciendo que todos los comandantes lo mirasen atentos a lo que les diría el samurái

MIENTRAS TANTO…

Spike ya se encontraba cerca de la Boutique Carrusel donde ese día Sweetie Belle estaba ayudando a su hermana (traducción: sus padres salieron y Rarity se tuvo que quedar a su cuidado), pero a unos 10 metros de la misma se detuvo

-Spike: (suspirando) uf, vaya que ese samurái cuando se pone serio sí que da miedo incluso tanto como Twilight, pero ¿de que querría hablar con los chicos?... (Pensando)…bueno, no importa lo bueno es que me dio estas preciosidades -

Expreso el pequeño dragón morado mientras de la pequeña bolsa que le dio el samurái sacaba un raro diamante negro de unos 100 quilates el cual lo miraba como hipnotizado además de estar salivando a tal punto de que se estaba haciendo un charco de saliva en el suelo

*FLASHBACK*

El samurái se agacho apoyándose en su rodilla derecha para estar un poco más a la altura del pequeño dragón morado y sin más saco una pequeña bolsa de su gabardina la cual le entrego a Spike a la vez que le susurro algo

-Aarón: (susurro) te daré estos presentes, son diamante negros de más de 80 quilates puedes comer algunos aunque será mejor que los uses para darle a tu "pony especial" una cita romántica, sé que son muy raros aquí así que deben ser muy valiosos, úsalos sabiamente-

Le dijo Aarón al pequeño dragón morado el cual esbozo una gran sonrisa a la vez que su ojos emiten un brillo

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

Spike estaba a punto de comerse el diamante pero entonces recordó a Sweetie Belle y se contuvo alejando rápidamente el diamante de su boca y volviéndolo a guardar en la bolsa

-Spike: (con decisión) ¡Ah No! No lo hare, debo de aprovecharlos como se debe Sweetie se merece una autentica cita y gracias al señor Aarón ¡se la daré!, aunque he de admitir (decía mientras miraba el interior) estos diamantes negros son impresionantes y bastante difíciles de encontrar incluso son muy pocos los joyeros de Canterlot los que posee uno en sus joyerías y ni siquiera se acercan a este tamaño, sin duda alguna con solo unos cuantos realmente le daré la cita más romántica a mi dulce Sweetie jeje-

Expreso algo sonrojado el dragón morado mientras guarda el diamante y se dispone a acercarse a la boutique felizmente

VOLVIENDO LA BIBLIOTECA DE GOLDEN OAK…

Los comandantes estaban atentos a lo que les diría Aarón el cual se recargo en la mesa del centro de la biblioteca tras posicionarse frente a los comandantes quienes se recargaron en los estantes de la biblioteca a falta de sillas

-Aarón: (en tono serio) bueno señores antes de digan algo en lo que respecta a lo que acaban de ver solo les diré que mientras la barreara este activa será imposible que alguien nos escuche incluso si usan magia-

Ante esta afirmación los comandantes miraron sorprendidos al samurái pero este prosiguió

-Aarón: (en un tono calmado) luego les explico eso, por ahora quizá la mayor interrogante que tengan sea sobre esto-

Dijo el samurái a la vez que les mostraba la ampolleta vacía cuyo contenido salvo la vida de Adrián y sin dejar que alguno hable se la arrojo a Francisco quien la cogió y miro con curiosidad viendo más que nada lo escrito en la misma FCR-1000

-Francisco: (con curiosidad) ¿FCR-1000? ¿Qué rayos significa?

Pregunto el comandante a lo que el samurái se cruzó de brazo lo miro a los ojos y con una voz calmada hablo

-Aarón: (calmado) lo que tienes en la mano es el recipiente un prototipo de un suero llamado Fast Celular Regeneration- 1000 o en español Acelerador de Regeneración Celular modelo 1000, el cual fue desarrollado por la O.M.T para crear a un humano con híper regeneración sin embargo este es un producto fallido ya que su único defecto es que ocasiona un agonizante dolor al individuo al que se le aplica haciendo que este pierda la conciencia, lo cual obviamente es inútil en un enfrentamiento además sus efectos regenerativos no son permanentes-

Esto dejo sorprendidos a todos los presentes pues no se imaginaban que la O.M.T pudiera hacer tal cosa

-Adrián: (sorprendido y enojado) parece que después de que nos fuimos esos bastardos no perdieron el tiempo, eh?-

Dijo el comandante-jefe mientras tomaba con rencor la ampolleta y la analizaba pero antes de que dijese algo más el samurái prosiguió

-Aarón: (serio) sin embargo la O.M.T no lo hace para matar el tiempo está intentando crear ESPERS, es decir darles a humanos normales poderes sobre fuerzas naturales y derivados de los mismos creando el programa "LAST WARRIOR" que originalmente se llamaba proyecto "NEW HUMMANS" el cual estaba siendo desarrollado originalmente por la Dra. RYOKO SAKAMOTO una antigua amiga a la cual le robaron su trabajo quien a pesar de haberlo escrito en clave e incluso modifico las fórmulas para que solo ella las pudiera decodificar, de alguna forma la O.M.T logro descifrar una parte de su trabajo pues aún tenían problemas en la creación de sus ESPER, según la información que obtuve aunque aún me falta desencriptar 2 discos que me lleve de sus instalaciones, pero ya me estoy desviando del tema, el suero en particular que use con Adrián es la prueba de ello-

Ante esta revelación los comandantes se quedaron impactados de lo que les decía el samurái pero entonces Adrián intervino

-Adrián: (molesto y confundido) ¿entonces los malditos de la OMT ahora están creando humanos con poderes? ¿¡Pero para que!? Nosotros éramos la última línea de defensa, ¡no tiene sentido!-

-Aarón: (con voz calmada) aunque no lo crea comandante-jefe aún hay quienes se resisten en contra de la O.M.T se hacen llamar "LA RESISTENCIA" pero tristemente los ESPERS no están siendo creados para destruir a La Resistencia si no que su objetivo es uno más grande-

-Francisco: (desconcertado) ¿qué intentas decir?

-Adrián: (con tono autoritario) ¡EXPLÍCATE!-

Exclamo el comandante-jefe quien se notaba preocupado por la respuesta al igual que el resto de los comandantes

-Aarón: (suspirando) Hah, veo que tengo que decírselos y debido a la nueva situación será mejor que lo haga antes de que sea tarde,(respiro profundamente y los miro de forma seria) la O.M.T sabe en "donde están" o al menos el "lugar a donde fueron-

Esta afirmación le helo la sangre a los comandantes a la vez que algunos de ellos recordaron aquellas pesadillas que tuvieron algunas de sus *novias* tiempo atras lo cual los altero

-Adrián: (incrédulo) ¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!-

-Francisco: (impactado) ¡DEBE SER UNA JODIDA BROMA!-

-Fli: (con rencor) ¡MALDITA SEA!-

-Fax: (furioso y golpeando un estante haciendo caer varios libros) ¡ESOS MALDITOS! ¡NI SIQUIERA LEJOS DE LA TIERRA NOS DEJAN EN PAZ!-

-Lanch: (iracundo) ¡MIERDA!-

-Hugo: (frustrado) ¡¿PERO CÓMO CARAJOS LO SUPIERON?!

El samurái veía a los alterados comandantes y al ver que no parecía que le escucharían desenfundo su revolver e hizo un disparo-

BANG!

Al escucharse la detonación los comandantes instintivamente desenfundaron sus pistolas pero vieron a Aarón bajando su arma y enfundándola

-Aarón: (tranquilo) si ya tengo su atención entonces (voz firme) ¡Escúchenme todos!-

Exclamo el samurái haciendo que los comandantes le pusieran atención a la vez que guardaban sus armas

-Aarón: (con voz calmada) ellos saben su "posición" mas no saben en qué "mundo" están y si están vivos, la razón del por qué es simple el "portal" que los trajo aquí genero un "espectro", es decir les mostro un camino para llegar aquí sumado al hecho de que la "puerta" aún no se había cerrado completamente debido al desgarre dimensional que se generó el cual dejo una obertura que los científicos de la OMT hallaron y buscan volver a abrirla ya que desean ir más allá del mundo que conocen y expandir su poder y por eso…-

Pero antes de poder continuar Fli completó

-Fli: (en tono serio) están creando a los ESPER para que puedan hacerle frente a los peligros del mundo al que planean invadir ¿cierto?-

-Aarón: (afirmando) Si, así es, es por ello que comenzaron el programa "LAST WARRIOR" para crear a sus soldados además del proyecto "OVERTURE"-

FAX: (confundido) ¿PROYECTO OVERTURE?

-Aarón: (calmado) si el proyecto "OVERTURE" el cual consiste en abrir portales dimensionales hacia mundos desconocidos para expandir la O.M.T su poder, sin embargo el proyecto apenas había iniciado cuando yo arribe al lugar…-

*FLASHBACK*

Aarón Había logrado infiltrarse en la antigua base de la S.F. en España, la cual estaba ahora bajo el control de la O.M.T., entro con la intención de encontrar al responsable de la masacre del CASTILLO DE KAGOSHIMA (en donde su familia fue masacrada) que según algunas fuentes se encontraba en eses lugar, pero desafortunadamente no estaba, aunque encontró datos muy relevantes relacionados con EL proyecto "LAST WARRIOR" del que había escuchado rumores llevándose copias de los datos de dicho proyecto además de encontrar unos planos del lugar llamándole la atención una ubicación remarcada cerca de las bodegas de carga llamada proyecto "OVERTURE" el cual decidió investigar y se dirigió a la zona de su desarrollo pero al llegar escucho unas voces por lo que de forma sigilosa se acercó al lugar evitando ser visto (aunque había poca seguridad lo cual le extraño) una vez lo suficientemente cerca se asomó por detrás de unos contenedores en punto ciego del lugar y vio a un soldado de la O.M.T. gritándole a un científico de pelo castaño con bata y lentes gruesos

-Soldado de la O.M.T: (mientras apunta una AKMSU a la cabeza del científico) ¡VENGA MAS TE VALE QUE ESTE TERMINADA PARA DENTRO DE UNA SEMANA, O SI NO TE VOLARE LOS SESOS¡-

-Científico: (nervioso) ¡Me doy toda la prisa que puedo!, pero sigo diciendo que no tengo los componentes suficientes, necesito por lo menos un mes más…-

-Soldado de la O.M.T: (FURIOSO) ¡ME DA IGUAL! ¡TIENES UNA SEMANA MAS Y PUNTO!, ¡TRABAJA!-

Expreso muy molesto el soldado para posteriormente bajar su arma e irse

-Científico: (pensando) ¿Dónde estarán cuando se les necesita?-

Pensaba el científico mientras volvía a su trabajo cuando de repente sintió que una mano se ponía sobre su boca mientras el frio cañón del silenciador de un arma se colocaba sobre su cien derecha asiendo que este se asustase

-Aarón: (susurrando) ¡no te muevas y no grites! a menos que quieras morir ¡entendiste!-

Expreso el samurái a lo que el científico asustado solo asintió por lo que lentamente le soltó a la vez que bajaba el arma aunque aún la mantenía apuntándole (la cual era una SIG-Sauer P220 duotono cal. 45 ACP con silenciador), por su parte el científico lentamente se volteó y miro a su atacante

-Científico: (asustado) ¿Quién eres? y ¿Qué quieres de mí?-

Pregunto sudando frio el científico aunque noto que aquel hombre no estaba uniformado como alguien de la O.M.T por lo que hablo antes de recibir alguna respuesta

-Científico: (un poco más calmado) No pareces ser de la O.M.T. ¿acaso eres de "LA RESISTENCIA"?-

Volvió a preguntar el científico pero el samurái solo sonrió sarcásticamente

-Aarón: (con un poco de burla) lo siento amigo pero no soy de "LA RESISTENCIA", para responder a tu primera pregunta soy un "HÉROE LIBRE" que busca (con odio en su voz) VENGANZA, pero eso no te interesa y para responder a tu segunda pregunta lo que quiero de ti es que me digas que están haciendo aquí y que es el "PROYECTO OVERTURE"-

Expreso seriamente el samurái a lo que el científico solo asintió asustado

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

-Aarón:(con voz serena)Luego de eso aquel científico me explico lo que a grandes rasgos les he dicho sobre el "PROYECTO OVERTURE" y al ver lo que esos locos planeaban libere a los científicos y aunque destruí el lugar e invalide sus servidores con un supervirus, además de colocar una bomba en el portal que estaban construyendo (con voz soberbia) el cual irónicamente yo termine de construir pues con el material que tenían era más que suficiente, solo tenía algunas fallas menores pero ya me desvié el tema, (con voz seria) lo que quiero decir es que aun después de hacer estallar el portal luego de haberlo cruzado llegando aquí eso no significa que se haya terminado, ellos buscaran llegar aquí de eso no hay duda alguna pues no son tan tontos como para pasar de largo el que alguien se tomara tantas molestias por destruir algo así, si no lo va a llevar a ningún lugar

Expreso con seriedad el samurái mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo sin que los comandantes lo notasen

-Adrián: (impactado) un minuto ¡¿POR QUÉ RAYOS NO NOS DIJISTE DESDE EL PRINCIPIO ESTA INFORMACIÓN?! ¿¡ACASO NO DIJISTE QUE QUERÍAS "SER NUESTRO AMIGO"?!-

Inquirió molesto el comandante jefe mientras miraba amenazante al samurái quien se mostró indiferente ante el

-Aarón: (de forma fría) Primero tenía que saber si eran de confianza, además ¿De haberlo hecho habrían confiado en mí?-

Ante esto ni el comandante ni ninguno de los presentes dijo nada pues en efecto si a duras penas confiaron en él ya que durante los primeros días lo tenían bien vigilado además extrañamente jamás le preguntaron qué ocurrió en la tierra antes de llegar a Equestria (estar mucho tiempo entre ponys que se tienen mucha confianza incluso con extraños sin duda alguna afecto a los humanos que se establecieron en el reino) 

-Aarón: (cortante) Eso creí…-

Expreso el samurái para luego cruzarse de brazos sin dejar de mirar seriamente a los comandantes los cuales no sabían cómo refutar lo que había dicho y tenían la mirada baja, pero entonces Hugo intervino

-Hugo: (levantando la mirada y de forma seria) ¿porque entonces nos dices esto ahora? -

Inquirió el comandante mientras miraba a los ojos al samurái el cual ante esto solo suspiro

-Aarón: (suspirando) hah, porque cuando fue atacado Adrián, por no decir casi asesinado por ese poni francotirador este "CED" empezó a emitir una señal-

Expreso el samurái con seriedad a la vez que les muestra una pequeña caja que parecía ser un versión más compacta de un "Contador Geiger" (Aparato con el que se mide los niveles de radiación de un objeto o lugar) en el cual había una serie de luces en 3 hileras horizontales con 3 diferentes colores y 5 de cada color la primera(de abajo hacia arriba) roja, segunda amarilla y tercera verde además de un medidor de aguja parecido al de un multímetro ubicado arriba de las luces de las cuales solo 3 luces de la hilera roja estaban encendida, esto les dio curiosidad a los comandantes quienes miraron extrañados el inusual aparato pero ante de que alguien preguntase el samurái hablo

-Aarón: (de forma seria) Lo que ven aquí es un C.E.D. o "Contador de Estabilización Dimensional" es decir, este aparato, de forma resumida muestra cuando una falla dimensional es lo suficientemente estable para volverse a abrir sin ocasionar el colapso de los 2 mundos que conecta-

Ante esta afirmación los comandantes se quedaron impactados con la existencia de dicho aparato aunque quizá lo que más querían saber era como rayos algo así existe además de tratar de entender eso de la falla dimensional

-Adrián: (con curiosidad) ¿y esa cosa cómo funciona?-

Pregunto con cierta preocupación el comandante-jefe (y posteriormente monarca del imperio de cristal) pues la respuesta que le diría el samurái podría no ser algo que le agrade escuchar

-Aarón: (de forma más relajada) Verán se los diré de forma sencilla, como pueden ver el CED tiene 5 luces en 3 hileras de tres colores diferentes las cuales indican el nivel de estabilidad que tiene una falla dimensional que en términos simples es una grieta que conecta a 2 universos diferentes o en este caso 2 mundos, y para eso sirven las luces pues estas según el número que estén encendidas indican que tan estable es la "grieta" aunque en diferentes fases es decir estas 5 luces rojas cuando estén todas encendidas indican que la grieta se está estabilizando, es decir, que ya casi no hay fluctuación de antimateria (la cual sin entra en contacto con un ser biológico o sintético genera su aniquilación total), sin embargo aún no es posible abrirla debido al alto nivel de radiación que puede eliminar a cualquier ser vivo que pase, es por ello que hay que esperar a que la segunda hilera (la de luces amarillas) se encienda por completo lo cual indica nula radiación y es posible en "teoría" cruzar la "grieta" pero al hacerlo la "grieta" se haría más grande lo cual podría generar un vórtice o en el peor de los casos un agujero negro, por lo que es preciso no hacer ningún intento por abrirla hasta cuando las luces verdes enciendan indicando que es posible cruzar la puerta pero solo hasta que 2 luces enciendan lo cual permite el paso a una personas, aunque si se dese atravesar el portal con un gran número de gente además de equipo y vehículos es vital que todas las luces estén verdes, esto es a grandes rasgos lo que hace el CED-

Ante esta explicación por parte del samurái los comandantes de alguna forma entendieron cuál era el funcionamiento principal de dicho aparato, lo cual tal y como predijo Adrián dicha información no le iba a gustar

-Adrián: (preocupado) en pocas palabras el CED nos da una cuenta regresiva ¿cierto?-

-Aarón: (serio) básicamente-

Esta respuesta le helo la sangre no solo al comandante-jefe sino también al resto pues tenían ahora el tiempo contado antes de la llegada de la O.M.T

-Francisco: (preocupado) ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?-

-Aarón: (serio) con MUCHA suerte y como máximo 22 meses si la grieta se estabiliza lento y si la O.M.T. pretende enviar a todo un destacamento de avanzada-

Respondió el samurái serenamente pero no convenció a los comandantes pues el mencionaba en el mejor de los escenarios y confiarse de ese pronóstico no es una opción

-Fax: (con incertidumbre) ¿Como mínimo y en la peor situación?-

-Aarón: (con semblante sombrío) 15 meses como máximo para que un pequeño grupo de reconocimiento llegue y 18 para que se envíe a un batallón, una vez confirmada la posibilidad de colonizar-

Ante esta respuesta los comandantes quedaron afligidos a excepción de Adrián quien tras escuchar esto se mostró pensativo

-Adrián: (serio) Y ese aparato, ¿nos puede decir en donde se abrirá el portal dimensional?-

Inquirió el comandante-jefe a razón de tener mayores posibilidades de poder interceptar a su enemigo

-Aarón: (con cierta decepción) desafortunadamente no, el CED solo puede localizar las grietas en un área mas no la ubicación de las mismas, aunque he estado trabajando en el desarrollo de un CED más sofisticado que pueda darme la ubicación exacta de las grietas dimensionales, pero aún tiene defectos, además tardare al menos unos 8 meses más en terminarlo si es que no tengo contratiempos-

Esta respuesta afecto a los comandantes ocasionando un silencio sepulcral que duro unos momentos hasta que Hugo hablo

-Hugo: (con un tono optimista) ¡Oye! un minuto y ¿por qué no simplemente dejamos tropas y vigilancia en el lugar en donde llegamos la primera vez? Digo, es muy probable que hay lleguen ¿no?-

Expreso el comandante tratando de levantar el ánimo depresivo del lugar

-Aarón: (con voz decaída) lo siento comandante pero dudo que salgan en el mismo lugar y yo soy la prueba de ello pues aunque ellos sabían a qué coordenadas dirigirse, el portal por donde llegue se abrió en los jardines de Canterlot mientras que tengo entendido que ustedes aparecieron entre Poniville y Everfree, en pocas palabras hay más de una fisura dimensional y es muy probable que de enviar un equipo de reconocimiento puede que salgan en algún otro lugar de Equestria  
Con esta respuesta cualquier esperanza de interceptar y eliminar rápidamente a la O.M.T. se descartó casi de inmediato devolviendo el ambiente depresivo al lugar además de devolver el silencio sepulcral hasta que otro comandante hablo

-Francisco: (con un poco de ánimo) bueno tal vez no sepamos donde esos malnacidos aparecerán, PERO, si sabemos cuándo lo harán ¿no es así Aarón?

El samurái ante esta interrogante alzo la mirada hacia los comandantes a la vez que dejo de recargarse en la mesa

-Aaron: (de forma seria) Descontando el día de hoy tenemos exactamente 14 meses y 26 días COMO MAXIMO antes de la llegada de una avanzada de exploración-

Esta respuesta dejo a todos pensativos, sopesando el tiempo que tenían para prepararse para la llegada de la O.M.T. pero más que nada para eliminar las amenazas que ahora tenían, cosa que a lo que Adrián llego a una conclusión

-Adrián: (de manera firme y decidida) ¡Debemos eliminar las amenazas actuales y cualquier otra posible amenaza que pueda ocasionarnos problemas! Esa es nuestra primera prioridad, además ¡hemos de informar de esto a las princesas pues necesitaremos su ayuda para prepararnos ante la inminente llegada de la O.M.T. la cual será la segunda prioridad que tengamos! no es exagerado decir que el futuro de Equestria depende de ello-

Declaro con firmeza el comandante a la vez que miraba con esa mirada decidida a todos los presentes pero tras esta declaración y sin permitirle a nadie responder prosiguió

-Adrián: (de forma seria pero optimista) sé que tenemos tiempo límite, pero debemos sentirnos afortunados de que Aarón haya contado con el equipo adecuado para prevenirnos y nos haya informado sobre esto, es más ahora la O.M.T. no cuenta con el factor sorpresa, tenemos más oportunidades de vencer pues ahora podremos trazar planes para hacerles frente por ello ¡debemos esforzarnos al doble! ¡Acabaremos con todas las amenazas que tenemos y luego nos enfocaremos en esos malditos y acabarlos de una vez por todas!-

Declaró el comandante-jefe mostrando confianza en que tienen oportunidad de vencer cosa que de alguna forma le devolvió los ánimos al resto de los comandantes

-Hugo: (entusiasmado) ¡ES CIERTO!-

-Fax: (confiado) ¡Esos idiotas ya no nos sorprenderán!-

-Fli: (con firmeza en su voz) ¡No permitiremos que destruyan muestro nuevo hogar!-

-Francisco: (decidido) ¡Les haremos ver el infierno!- 

-Lanch: (sonriendo malévolamente) Les devolveremos lo que nos hicieron (chocando su puño contra la palma de su mano la cual estaba a modo de bloqueo) ¡Y CON INTERESES!-

-Adrián: (sonriendo) PUES, ¡MANOS A LA OBRA!

Hablo con entusiasmo el comandante-jefe mientras Aarón solo les miraba con una media sonrisa mientras se volvía a recargar sobre la mesa y se cruzaba de brazos

-Aarón: (pensamientos) Sin duda alguna sé que ellos podrán detenerlos

Pensó el samurái mientras veía como los comandantes discutían sobre como actuarían ahora y como enfrentaran a la O.M.T. cuando llegue…

La O.M.T ha vuelto a dar la cara una vez mas…, el enemigo mortal del S.F se dispone a lanzar una gran ofensiva para eliminar a su ultimo contrincate que queda en el universo…el S.F, pero ahora están preparados y mas fuertes que nunca…será un combate difícil…pero no imposible…¿lograran prepararse a tiempo?, ¿Qué fuerza de elite mandara la O.M.T para invadirlos?, sea lo que sea…nuestros héroes se enfrentaran al enemigo mas poderoso del universo…los humanos de la O.M.T…seguid conmigo y descubrid mañana que sucederá en el siguiente cap…hasta entonces CHAOOO IAAAO…


End file.
